Adventure 04: The Covenant Strikes Back
by lordtrayus
Summary: In the midst of emotional turmoil for the digidestined, a new evil force takes over the Digi world. New bad guys, new good guys, romance, fighting and some good old fashioned butt kicking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter One

Fallout

It had started as such a peaceful evening. Matt and Sora had went to the cinema and had then went out for dinner at a local restaurant. They had then went back to Matt's house, as his father was working that night. They had just been watching TV when Sora mentioned that her father didn't want her seeing him because he didn't want her to end up like him and her mother, who never saw each other. And it had just went downhill, Matt saying they wouldn't end up like that, and Sora saying it's a possibility, and Matt saying she didn't believe the relationship could work.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T THINK IT CAN WORK, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?" Matt demanded.

"I DIDN'T SAY IT WOULDN'T WORK, IM SAYING IT _MIGHT_ NOT WORK! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BLOW EVERYTHING OUT OF PROPORTION?"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION IT IN THE FIRST PLACE? ITS NOT AS IF YOU EVER DO WHAT YOUR PARENTS WANT YOU TO DO!"

"OH, AND YOU HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL FAMILY LIFE!"

She knew she had hurt him, but he then bounced back.

"AND YOURS IS SO MUCH BETTER?"

Sora glared at him.

"IF YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK, WHY BOTHER WITH IT AT ALL?"

"I NEVER SAID IT WOULDN'T WORK, THAT WAS YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME, AND THEN YOU BRING ALL THIS UP!"

"I JUST THOUGHT WE SHOULD BE CAREFUL, BUT YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!"

"I AM NOT BEING UNREASONABLE! YOU BROUGHT ALL THIS UP, AND NOW WE'RE FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU'RE SO AFRAID OF TURNING INTO YOUR MOTHER!"

"I'D RATHER TURN INTO MY FAMILY THAN YOURS!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A FAMILY THAT STILL CARES ABOUT ME!"

And that was it. He had gone too far. Sora fled out of the door, slamming it as she went. Matt realised what he had said and tried to go after her, but something stopped him. He sat down, and then fumed. He would have to talk to her the next day.

But little did he know that he was not the only one having a fight that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK and Kari were at it too.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER ME TK! IM QUITE CAPABLE OF DOING THAT MYSELF!"

"OH YEAH? AND WHO'S THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS SUCKED INTO TROUBLE AND GETS ME, TAI AND DAVIUS TO COME AND RESUCE HER!"

"I SEEM TO RECALL IT WAS YOU WHO NEEDED MORE RESCUING THAT ME WHEN WE WERE IN THE DARK OCEAN! OR DID YOU JUST HAPPEN TO CONVENIENTLY FORGET THAT TINY LITTLE DETAIL?"

"WHO DID I FOLLOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Kari went for him and slapped him across the face. She then turned around and belted out of the door, slamming it shut so hard that two panes shattered. TK took a deep steadying breath, and realised it wouldn't do him much good. He was far too riled. They had been enjoying themselves until he had offered to get something for her, and it had just went on from there. He didn't know how it had happened. She had suddenly started yelling, and now she had walked out. He would have to talk to her next morning. But until then he would have to cool down. And wonder about how the hell he was going to explain the shattered panes to his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digimon watched as the two girls stormed from their boyfriend's apartments.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Patamon said.

"I don't like were this could lead." Tentomon added.

"Oh please. It's not as if they're going to break up over a little fight. Couples fight all the time. This will be their first one. They'll get over it and move on." Wormmon said consolingly.

Biyomon and Gatomon however, were not so confident.

"They're both very angry." Biyomon said.

"And they aren't heading home." Gatomon said worriedly.

"Maybe they're going for a walk to cool off." Veemon suggested.

"What? Kari happens to be going in the direction of the Rikiwasi district?" Gatomon asked scathingly.

Veemon looked worried. That was where Davis, and Ken to be fair, lived. And it was opposite the way her house was.

"And Sora's heading to the Higher Odaiba district." Biyomon said worriedly.

Which was where Tai lived.

"They wouldn't." Hawkmon protested.

"I don't think they would. They would never do it in their right mind." Armadillomon said.

"But Sora and Kari aren't in their right minds. They're furious, and both of them have been feeling a little odd lately."

"You mean you pair knew this was coming?" Gabumon demanded.

"We guessed."

"We need to stop them before they do anything stupid."

"We're too late." Gomamon said.

"Don't be defeatist."

"I'm not. Kari's at Davis' door. And aren't Davis' parents and sister away this weekend?"

"Oh dear." Tentomon said sadly.

Gatomon shook her head sadly.

"Please don't do it Kari."

Far away, they could barely see Davis open his door and take Kari in.

"Well, that's the digidoos hit the fan." Gabumon said simply.

"And it just got worse." Wormmon said, pointing with his leg.

Sora was entering Tai's apartment.

"Ohh, pussy litter!" Gatomon cursed.

"We need to stop them." Palmon said.

"How? Do we barge in and demand that they get out?" Biyomon asked.

None of them liked this. And unfortunately, presented with a chance to get with the girls they had fancied from the beginning, they weren't sure the boys could keep their flies zipped.

"It would be a start." Agumon said.

He didn't think Tai would keep his head.

"And it might save a very nasty situation later on." Veemon added.

He didn't trust Davis to do the right thing either.

"Either way, we'll be too late."

"How?" Tentomon asked.

"The boys will jump at the chance." Hawkmon said sadly.

"Act first, regret later." Wormmon added.

Gabumon stepped forward cautiously.

"Perhaps we should, for the time being, let events unfold."

"Has your Digivice seized up?" Veemon asked.

"Perhaps he's right." Agumon said.

"It might teach them to appreciate each other more." Tentomon agreed.

"Or rip them apart." Patamon snapped.

"Maybe not." Gatomon said, looking at Biyomon.

"Fine."

They could only hope that they weren't making a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari woke up next to Davis. What had she done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora looked at Tai's sleeping figure. Oh no. Oh no no no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the digital world, Piximon looked down at File Island. It had fallen at last, thought it's defenders had put up a valiant effort. He sighed, and headed for Server, where the rest of the defenders were heading inside Whamon. It was time to call in the big guns.

**I'm back! So, this is the beginning to the new story, which already promises to be much bigger than the last. And in response to Daniel, the bad guy this time is indeed a Mega! So, the girls have made a big mistake and an evil force has taken File Island. So, stay tuned, at the moment I'm doing a story a day at the moment, and Digimon is on a Saturday night, so please bear with me. Until then, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Two

The Covenant Revealed

"They did it." Patamon sighed.

"We knew they would." Palmon said.

"Do we tell Matt and TK?" Gabumon asked.

"No. They're better not knowing." Agumon said wisely.

Gomamon frowned.

"One small problem. Will the boys keep their mouths shut?"

"Oh. Good point." Hawkmon said.

"What do we do?"

Biyomon flapped up beside them on the large building where they could see what was all going on.

"A bit late to do anything."

"I really don't like the tone of her voice." Tentomon said wearily.

"Davis asked Kari about it just as they entered her flat. TK was waiting and heard. World War III." She said sadly.

"And then what happened?" Veemon, sure there was more.

"Tai and Sora came downstairs just as Matt came in. He figured it out. It's a battle zone."

"Oh no, what have we done?" Armadillomon asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go and do some damage control."

With that, the Digimon leapt down and headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was indeed a war zone as the Digimon arrived. Patamon shot a look at Gatomon, and they leapt in between the fighters. Of course by now, most of the apartment was here, as were the rest of the Digidestined, looking unsure about who's side to take in all this.

"Hello guys." Izzy said calmly.

"We could have stopped this." Agumon said.

"It would have just happened later. You didn't have anything to do with this. So, Davis has slept with Kari, and thus cheated on TK, and Sora's slept with Tai and thus cheated on Tai. What a nice little war this will be."

The shouting suddenly stopped, and Joe took charge.

"Right you nosy old farts, go back to your knitting. This is awkward enough."

The inhabitants did as they were told, leaving only the Digidestined. Betrayal shone on Matt and TK's faces, and guilt on Tai and Davis'. Sora and Kari were too busy crying to see their faces.

"Every one just needs to calm down." Ken said.

He didn't know what do to. They were all his friends, but whose side did he have to choose?

"Stay out of this Ken." Kari snapped.

It was a faceoff in the centre of the foyer. Which side was the right one? Sora and Kari had just made a mistake, though Tai and Davis were just pulled along in a way. And Matt and TK had set the girls off in the first place. Veemon looked at Davis. He was so confused. Davis was his partner, but he knew that Davis wasn't mature enough yet to refuse when Kari threw herself at him. This would take a lot of work.

"Ken!" Wormmon yelled.

Ken looked at what he was pointing at. His Digivice was activated.

"Oh no." Tai moaned.

The PC suddenly turned on, and they were all dragged through it and they were off to the Digital World once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all spat out of the computer at a great speed, all landing on top of one another. However, due to the fury half of them at each other, they quickly separated.

"Now what?" Joe asked.

"God knows." Sora said quietly.

There was suddenly a roar, and a massive grey lump with a tail, two clawed hands and wings swept down.

"Who's that?" Mimi asked. Palmon frowned.

"That's Ghoulmon!"

**Ghoulmon: A Mega level Digimon, who can command the three main elements of fire, water and lightning at will. Said to be the bringer of nightmares. Watch out for his Tri-Eye attack!**

The massive grey beast laughed.

"Digidestined! Tri-Eye Attack!"

He forced out his hands to reveal an eye on each of his palms. And from one came a bout of flame, from one a blast of water and from the centre a bolt of electricity.

The attacks crashed into the Digidestined, blowing them all of their feet. Agumon turned to the others.

"Ready gang?"

"You got it!" Veemon yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to… Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to… Magnadramon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Ready?" Davis asked.

The other two nodded.

"Dig Armour Energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to… Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"HAHAHA! You fools! Did you not think I wouldn't come prepared for your antics? I know you of old! Now!"

Out of the forest they were standing in, a massive bird like creature with four legs and a faceplate quite like Halsemon's flew out and glared down at them.

Garudamon squawked in fright.

"Gryphonmon!"

**Gryphonmon: A Mega level Digimon, said to be the arch enemy of Phoenixmon. A brutal beast, it uses it's Solar Roar attack to cripple it's opponents.**

Then from underneath, a large, black skeletal figure shot up.

"HiAndromon!" Digmon exclaimed.

**HiAndromon: The Mega form of Andromon, it is ten times more destructive than an atomic bomb. It's Death Boom can bring down mountains.**

Then a rock plummeted to earth, revealing a tall white alien.

"Ebemon!" Shurimon yelled.

**Ebemon: Vademon's Mega form, and twice as deadly. It's Planet Destroyer needs no explanation.**

Then, trampling a good bit of the forest in the process, a huge elephant skeleton arrived.

"SkullMammothmon!" Lillymon squeaked.

**SkullMammothmon: Once it stops, no one can stop it. It's Spiral Bone Crusher will flatten an enemy kilometres away.**

Then a strange buzzing sound met their ears, and a massive, black, scissor jawed bug flew down from above.

"GranKuwagamon!" MegaKabuterimon yelled in fright.

**GranKuwagamon: The Beetle of Death, called by some. It's Zone Black Hole can swallow an enemy up in one piece.**

Then there was another set of wings, and they looked up to see a flying egg with a protruding mouth.

"Devitamamon!" MetalGarurumon roared.

**Devitamamon: The Eater of Nightmares. It's many eyes make it's Laser Eyes attack a real show stopper.**

"Now what next?"

"I, Boltmon!"

A massive android like Digimon jumped into the clearing. He was green and wielded a large axe.

**Boltmon: an unstoppable killing machine, with a Tomahawk Crunch that will destroy any enemy.**

"You are surrounded Digidestined! May I introduce the Digital Covenant, the group responsible for your destruction!" Ghoulmon crowed.

"More bad guys." Yolei hissed.

"Tai!" Izzy yelled.

"What?"

Ghoulmon! We've faced him before. Phantomon's digivolved!"

"What, Phantomon?"

The originals all remembered Phantomon, Myotismon's second in command who had been destroyed by Angemon.

"Correct. Get them!" Ghoulmon ordered.

"Tri-Eye Attack!"

"Solar Roar!"

"Death Boom!"

"Brain Rupture!"

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

"Grand Scissor Claw!"

"Laser Eyes!"

"Tomahawk Crusher!"

The attacks blasted into the Digimon, lowering them all back to their normal forms.

"Oh not good!" Matt said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" TK demanded.

"It's because you're all fighting! We cant draw on the energy we normally need to fight!" Palmon protested.

"Oh no."

"Goodbye Digidestined!" Ghoulmon crowed.

"Black Death Cloud!" Devitamamon yelled.

The massive black shape crashed into the earth blowing them all into the air.

"Ghoul Wing!" Ghoulmon yelled.

A massive black cloud shot out from his wings, and crashed into the airborne Digidestined. And with that, they were blown away and apart from each other, across the island, far and wide. They were scattered, divided and leaderless. Now was the time to strike.

"Wipe them out. All of them." Ghoulmon ordered.

**Well, now we have our bad guys. A bunch of Megas. How are they going to get out of this one? And if the Digimon cant digivolve with the kids at each other's throats, what chance do we have? Stay tuned to find out. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Three

Opposition

Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon all landed in the humid area of Tropical Jungle. The two Digimon were exhausted from fighting the Covenant. However, there was one small problem. Matt and Tai hated each others guts, which was draining the Digimon's energy even further.

They just walked along, ignoring each other, not even talking about the perilous situation they were all in now.

"What do we do Agumon?" Gabumon asked.

"We find food."

"Not us. About them."

Agumon sighed.

"Don't know my friend."

They finally found a berry tree and the Digimon used their attacks to get the food down.

"Have something to eat guys." Agumon said.

They both nodded, still avoiding each other.

"If we get attacked, we've had it. We wont be able to digivolve." Gabumon said.

"They're getting near breaking point. When it finally comes, it wont be pretty." Agumon said, eating a banana.

Little did they know that two bug Digimon, and a bunch of swamp Digimon were very close by. And they were waiting for the opportune moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agumon and Gabumon were fully rested as were the boys. But they weren't talking to each other. Tai decided, rather bravely, to make the first move.

"Look Matt, about Sora…"

"Tai, just don't talk to me. You both betrayed me."

The Digimon exchanged glances, afraid of what would happen next. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Matt, it was a stupid mistake!"

"Yeah! One that I wont let you repeat!"

And with that Matt flew at Tai and punched him in the face. And the brawl began.

"Oh no." Agumon said.

"Excellent!"

Snimon, a massive mantis like Digimon appeared at that moment, as did Kuwagamon and a host of Gizamon.

"Ahh!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Guys stop fighting! We're in trouble!" Agumon yelled.

Matt and Tai ignored him however, and continued to pummel each other while the evil Digimon got into position.

"Get them!" Snimon ordered.

They all attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You slept with her!" Matt yelled as he punched Tai in the face.

"Yes I did! And it was wrong!" Tai protested as he kicked Matt off.

"Oh, now you realise that?"

Totally oblivious to the Digimon who were running away from the enemy attacks, they both glared at each other.

"I realised at the time that it was a mistake! I couldn't stop it! It was stupid I know! But it happened!"

"And you expect me just to forgive you? I trusted you with her!"

"Guys, if you could wrap this up we would really like to digivolve!" Gabumon shouted.

"I know you did! I'm so sorry! And so is she! But you did upset her!"

Matt backed off.

"I suppose."

"Sometime today! Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as he fired at a Gizamon.

"I know this is hard to believe, but women are very vindictive!" Tai shouted at him.

"I know! She did sleep with you!" Matt said, slightly mollified by the bruise on Tai's cheek.

"She knew she was making a mistake! But I promise you, she didn't even enjoy it! She was thinking of you all the time!"

"What about you?"

"What about me? I was used! True I enjoyed it but…"

With that Matt laughed, and went at Tai. He raised his arms, and Tai cringed. Then Matt hugged him.

"I knew she wouldn't love you!"

"Do you love her?" Tai asked, confused.

"Yes! And sorry about hitting you, but you did sleep with my girl."

"Point taken."

They shook hands, and Matt punched Tai in the face again.

"That was to remind you not to do it again."

Tai grinned.

"Deal."

"Help!"

They suddenly realised they were under attack.

"Hey! Where did they come from?" Tai asked.

"good question." Matt answered.

"Help!" Gabumon yelled.

Then, the Digivices glowed.

"YES!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"

The two Champion levels turned to their attackers, who backed off a bit.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Gizamon were blasted apart left right and centre as they attacked back.

"Spiral Saw!"

"Scissor Claw!"

"Twin Sickles!"

Noticing that the two boys were no longer going to kill each other, they attacked, knocking Matt to the ground and Tai into the pool.

"Tai!"

Tai was pulled under by the Gizamon as the two Digimon warded off Snimon and Kuwagamon. Matt jumped to the grove, and looked at his friend.

He slept with Sora…

He was his best friend…

It was a mistake…

Tai liked Sora…

Tai was his best friend and had made a mistake.

"TAI!"

With a great effort, he pulled Tai out of the water, the Gizamon cursing and Tai spluttering.

"I thought you were going to leave me!" he croaked.

"Only for a millisecond." Matt said and grabbed his friend into a fierce hug.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Nova Blast!"

The swarm of Gizamon were still coming, the boys were in danger, and the two evil Champions were coming in to attack. Then Garurumon growled in pleasure.

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Eh? What is?"

"I'm digivolving!"

Matt's chest suddenly glowed with pale blue light.

"My crest?" Matt asked in utter confusion.

"Who cares?" Tai demanded.

"Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!"

He bared his teeth, and the enemy backed away.

"Come on." Tai said, dragging Matt up.

He then shoved Matt away as a Gizamon leapt out of the pool and attacked.

"Hey, face us man to man you coward!" Tai yelled.

Then his crest glowed in his chest.

"Eh?"

"You're right this is interesting!" Greymon yelled.

He turned to Snimon, who gulped.

"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"

"We're in trouble!" Kuwagamon shouted.

"No kidding!" Snimon said in a panic.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks decimated the Gizamon who started panicking and fled into the water. They then turned to Snimon and Kuwagamon.

"Oh no!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

WereGarurumon's attack cut right through Kuwagamon and made his disintegrate, while the two missiles from Metal Greymon hit Snimon.

"Oh damn it!"

The missiles then blew up, scattering Snimon across a wide landscape.

"YEAH!" The two boys shouted in glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GranKuwagamon snarled.

"They've killed my goons." He cursed.

Ghoulmon smiled.

"It's of little concern. They cant stop whats coming."

GranKuwagamon snarled. No, they couldn't stop it. But that didn't mean he would let them get away with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are our crests back? We gave them up." Matt said.

"Don't know."

"Glad to see you guys figured things out." MetalGreymon said.

"See! Told you you loved Sora!" WereGarurumon said triumphantly.

Matt stuck his tongue out.

"So, I suppose we better find the others." Tai said.

"Yep. Let's go." Tai said happily.

WereGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon.

"Hey!"

"I cant fly. You can."

MetalGreymon cursed as the others laughed.

"Oh alright, but I wont forget this. Now lets go find the others!"

And with a beat of his massive wings, he flew off with the others on his head to find the rest of the Digidestined and restore freedom to File Island.

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, but I've been feeling really bad this week. Two chapters done in one night, I'm quite pelased with myself.**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long. And I know the boys wouldnt be fighting one minute and happy the next, but I wanted to move on from this chapter, so I apologise if you dont like it. **

**So, to the story. The boys are talking, and the crests are back. What's going on? I dont know at the moment either, but I'll figure it out eventually. **

**So, sorry if you're disappointed, and I'll try to update soon! Please read and review until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Four

The Flame of Phoenixmon

Mimi and Sora had landed, most annoyingly, in Freezeland. They were both freezing as they trudged through the snow.

"I still don't understand why you did it." Mimi said in an irritated voice.

They had been arguing about Sora's mistake since they had come around.

"Mimi, I made a mistake. I was really angry, and I wanted to hurt him. I wish to heaven that I hadn't, but now it's too late."

Mimi glared at her.

"It was stupid."

"I know that! I knew that as I was doing it! In fact, I knew it as soon as Tai opened the door, but I couldn't stop myself."

"So, now you've wrecked your own relationship, your friendship with Tai, and his friendship with Matt."

"I KNOW!"

Her cry echoed across the icy wastes as they trudged through more ice.

Biyomon shrugged at Palmon. Neither of them were keen to say that they could have stopped the entire situation.

"Do you reckon it will all work out?" Palmon asked her pink bird friend now that the two girls weren't talking to each other.

"I hope they will. I'm not sure they will though. They're all very hurt."

Palmon moaned.

"This colds affecting my roots."

"And my feathers are frozen." Biyomon said.

"Well, you two are the ones who live here. How long until we're out of this little slice of paradise?" Mimi demanded.

"Don't snap at us. We're just as confused as everyone else is. One minute everyone's happy, the next Ghoulmon's taken over and you lot have all fallen out." Biyomon said.

Mimi cooled a bit.

"Sorry. It's not you I'm angry at. It's the stupid person beside me."

Sora cracked.

"RIGHT, COME OUT AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!"

"ALRIGHT, I WILL! I THINK YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU HAD MATT, WHO WAS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU, AND BECAUSE OF A STUPID FIGHT YOU'VE LOST HIM! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TAI AS HE KNEW FULL WELL YOU WERE ONLY USING HIM FOR A ONE NIGHT STAND!"  
Sora was taken aback.

"You really think all that?"

"Yes! You're an idiot! And now you've lost both of them!"

Sora looked hurt, and she turned away from Mimi, who took a deep shuddering breath to calm her down.

"You shouldn't have done that." Palmon said.

"She deserved it. She's being stupid and she needs to acknowledge that before we go any further!"

"But the more you lot fight, the weaker we are! We cant save the world from Ghoulmon if you're all at each others throats!" Biyomon crowed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I have more immediate worries at the moment." Mimi said.

The two Digimon shot her dirty looks. Then, the ground rumbled.

"Did I do that?" Mimi asked.

"No." Biyomon said worriedly.

Then SkullMammothmon burst out of a snowdrift.

"Oh no!" Biyomon squeaked.

"Not good!" Palmon shouted.

The massive skeletal elephant cackled.

"Your little shouting match made it so much easier to find you. I thank you." He said in a gravely voice.

"What do we do?" Sora asked.

"Run as fast as we can in the opposite direction and hope he gets cold feet." Biyomon said.

SkullMammothmon laughed.

"You could try. Spiral Bone Crusher!"

He then threw a massive bone with his trunk that span straight towards them.

"Oh no!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

SkullMammothmon cackled as the two blocked the attack.

"When will you ever learn? Stampede Dash!"

He then moved so quickly that he knocked the two of them into a pile of snow.

"Oh, we're in trouble!" Mimi said.

"Digivolve!" Sora yelled.

The evil Mega laughed.

"I think not! As soon as you arrived Ghoulmon sucked up the last of the power of the DigiCores. You can no longer go beyond the Champion stage unless you can DNA digivolve!" he gloated.

"And as we cant do that…" Birdramon moaned.

"We're in a sticky situation." Togemon finished.

They didn't let that stop them as they leapt at the evil elephant.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

SkullMammothmon cackled as the attacks hit him.

"Try harder!" he said as he stampeded at them.

The two Digimon were knocked into the icy waters and he turned on the two girls.

"Sora, I'm sorry for what I said!" Mimi said.

"Don't worry, I deserved it. Run!"

He charged at them, and they started to run. But they were much smaller than their massive opponent, and he soon skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

This time two crimson lights shot out in spiral form from his tusks. The two girls danced out of the way before it hit.

"Hold still while I kill you please." He asked and raised his trunk to crush them.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

The two attacks crashed into him and didn't even leave a mark. He then whipped the two down with his trunk, picked up Togemon and started to squeeze.

"No! Let her go!" Mimi shouted.

SkullMammothmon, in response, only stood on top of Birdramon's wing to stop her attacking him.

"Once she's gone, I shall finish the other then come for you two!"

"Run!" Birdramon implored them.

"Don't worry about me!" Togemon shouted in a choked voice.

"No! I wont leave without you! I wont! Togemon!"

A green light then blared out of Mimi's chest and crashed into SkullMammothmon, knocking him away and making him release his captive.

"That's not good!" he shouted.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

The little flower pixie glared at him, and then swooped down.

"Flower Wreath!"

She flew around his feet, tying them all together. As he took a step to avoid her, he toppled over, ploughing up tons of snow. As he collapsed, they heard the ice below him crack.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Both attacks hit the beast, who snarled as he got back to his feet, skidding as he did so. He then stamped his feet, making the ice rack more, and used his trunk to knock Birdramon out of the sky.

Lillymon was on her own.

"If he cracks the ice, he'll fall in!" Mimi said excitedly.

"But will he do it before he kills our Digimon?" Sora asked anxiously.

"Flower Cannon!"

The bolt hit the beast on the head, but he laughed.

"You're pathetic. Let me show you how its done! Spiral Bone Crusher!"

But before he could attack, he was cut off.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks hit his flank. He turned in fury as MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon arrived, and as Tai and Matt rushed towards the girls.

"Sora! Mimi!" Tai yelled.

The three Ultimates faced the Mega, and were then joined by Birdramon.

"Fools."

He then raised his trunk.

"Trunk Cannon!"

A black beam lanced out of his trunk and hit the four Digimon head on, knocking them to the ground.

"They're no match for him!" Tai said worriedly.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Sora said.

"I know. But we have more immediate worries. Birdramon look out!"

It was too late as SkullMammothmon stood on Birdramon, cracking the ice in two and drowning the massive bird in the frigid waters.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled.

There was then a glow, and she reverted back to Biyomon.

"Sora!"

"HAHAHA! This is what happens when you challenge the Covenant! First she will die, and then all her friends will follow!"

MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and Lillymon struggled up to their feet.

"Let's get him." Lillymon said.

It was too little, too late as his trunk knocked them all to the ground.

"You cannot destroy me!"

Biyomon was drowning and freezing in the cold water.

"Let me go to her!" Sora cried.

"NO! You'll freeze!" Matt said, keeping a tight grip on her.

"Matt, I love you, but Biyomon needs me more! Let me go!"

And with that she slipped free. And that was when it happened. Sora's crest shone, as did her Digivice.

"That's interesting!" Biyomon said from the water.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion.

"It's things like that that make you wish you stayed in bed." SkullMammothmon moaned.

A punk beam then shot into Biyomon.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

Gone was little, pink Biyomon. In her place was a massive, golden flaming bird, that had already melted the ice.

SkullMammothmon was now reduced to a single island, and he didn't look happy.

"Oh Digidoos!"

**Phoenixmon: The mega form of Biyomon. She is a Mythical Bird Digimon that rules the skies, and fights evil with her Crimson flame and Starlight Explosion.**

"Wow! Little Biyo went to Mega!" Sora said in awe.

Phoenixmon shot up into the sky with a screech and turned to her nemesis.

"Bad move SkullMammothmon. Very bad move indeed."

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

His attack shot at the bird, but she just flew over it.

"Now you will pay for your crimes. Crimson Flame!"

A massive pure red flame lanced out from her mouth, blowing him up into the air.

"Starlight Explosion!"

Her massive golden wings glowed pure glowing white. She then flapped them. A massive, glowing, multi coloured fireball shot at SkullMammothmon and knocked him flying through the air.

"I'll get you for this Digidestined!" he cried as he cart wheeled through the air towards the icy waters of Freezeland.

Phoenixmon screeched, swept down and picked up the kids, picked up their Digimon, and flew them out of Freezeland, just as they heard a large splash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SkullMammothmon eventually managed to pull himself out of the freezing water.

"Y-y-y-y-you'll p-p-p-pay f-f-f-for that insolent b-b-b-b-brats." He said, his bones chattering.

He then started the long walk back to Infinity Mountain, to explain that four crests were now active, and another one could now reach Mega at will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed in Misty Trees, where Phoenixmon reverted back to Yokomon.

"You were spectacular!" Sora said as she hugged her friend.

"I was wasn't I?" Yokomon asked, her eyes twinkling.

Sora then turned to Matt.

"I'm sorry for what I did. And to you Tai." She said.

Tai shrugged.

"We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, yours was getting up." Agumon said cheerily, until Tai clipped his ear.

"What I want to say is…I love you." Sora said.

"And I love you too." Matt said.

And then they kissed.

"Oh, we're all one big happy family again." Palmon said.

"Geez, get a room." Mimi moaned.

They stopped a second later.

"Right, we've got to find the others, find out how our crests are back, and get rid of the Covenant." Matt said.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabumon agreed.

And with that they set off, their relationship better than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon cursed as SkullMammothmon delivered the news.

"This is not good news my friend. However, it is only a minor setback. They cant stop what is to come. And besides, if everyone else does their job correctly, we don't have anything to worry about."

Yes, he thought, they would soon learn exactly who they were dealing with.

**Biyomon went to Mega! Hope you liked the chapter. I intend to write another chapter or two of this and Spyro before I go back to Dark Times. **

**So, what is Ghoulmon's evil plan? Why are the crests coming back? Will anyone else go to Mega? Only time will tell! So, until we meet again, please read and review!**

**P.S I may be a bit delayed for a while, as I've got prelims this week, which sucks a tad, and I'm doomed on Friday as its the Maths one, but I'll try my best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Five

HerculesKabuterimon

Misty Trees was, as the name suggested, misty. Joe and Izzy could hardly see where they were going.

"So, what do we do?" Joe asked.

"Find our way out this fog for a start." Gomamon said.

"I mean about Ghoulmon and company."

"I don't know. But if these guys are affected by all the fighting that's going on, we're in trouble." Izzy said.

"It shouldn't affect us. We aren't fighting." Joe said.

"But we drain energy from you lot as a whole. If there's only a little bit of dissent, it doesn't affect us much, but when everyone's at each other's throats like they are, it's difficult." Tentomon explained.

They walked on in silence for some time. Then Joe spoke up.

"I hope the others are all alright."

"They'll be fine. It's us we should be worried about." Gomamon soothed.

Joe however, was worried most about Mimi, and a little about Cody, who he looked on as a protégé. Mimi. He wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her.

Beside him, Izzy was having much the same thoughts. He too was worried about Mimi. She wasn't cut out for long hikes through File Island, no matter who she landed with. But Izzy was still clueless as to how to tell her he liked her. He couldn't even ask the Digidestined who had girlfriends, as they were going through a serious rocky patch, and they would take the mickey.

Joe also had the same problems.

"Right, our main priority is to find the others. If we find all of them, we may find a way out of this mess." Izzy said.

"But how can we? We'll need the Digimon at full strength, but as we're all fighting, we don't have much hope." Joe said.

"We did it before." Gomamon protested.

"We weren't dealing with betrayal then." Izzy said.

"He's right about that." Tentomon said.

"And we're dealing with a lot more bad guys than before, all of them Mega level. It's like the Dark Masters times two." Joe went on.

"That could be a problem. At the moment, only Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon and Wormmon can digivolve to Mega. And as Patamon and Gatomon are both new to it, they wont be able to match the big bad guys for long."

Tentomon fluttered along beside them.

"And I had a nasty feeling when Ghoulmon and company attacked. I think he drained the power of the Digicores. Meaning no one except Veemon and Wormmon will have the energy to digivolve past Champion."

"Great. Just what we need." Joe said.

"Calm down Joe. We'll think of something." Gomamon said.

"What we really need is our crests back." Izzy said.

"But we used them to free the Sovereigns. Fat lot of good it did us." Joe added as an afterthought.

"And a fat lot of good it will do you now!"

Devitamamon then emerged from the mist.

"How did he get here?" Joe demanded.

"Who cares? RUN!" Gomamon yelled.

With that, Joe lifted Gomamon into his arms and they ran for it. However, the evil flying egg was not about to let them escape.

"Laser Eyes!"

The many eyes on the creature's maw glowed scarlet and a massive beam of light shot from all of them, nearly frying the four.

"That's not good!" Tentomon yelled.

Devitamamon then dropped down in front of them, and tried to eat them. They barely avoided it.

"Help!" Joe yelled.

"Ok!"

The two Digimon sprang at the Mega level.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

But before they could finish their evolution, Devitamamon whacked them back down to Rookie.

"He wont let us digivolve!" Tentomon yelled.

"Distract him!" Gomamon shouted.

"What?" Joe demanded.

"They cant digivolve while he's going to stop them. We need to occupy his attention." Izzy explained.

"Intriguing plan. It could work, if allowed. Black Death Cloud!"

The massive black cloud sped straight at the boys.

"We're doomed!" Joe yelled.

Izzy tackled him to the ground just as the attack soared overhead.

"They're doomed, and so are we!" Tentomon moaned.

"Distract him! My Digivice is reacting! The others must be nearby!" Izzy yelled.

However, they didn't need the others, as his crest suddenly glowed from his heart.

"What?" he asked.

"How's that back?" Joe asked.

"Who cares?" Gomamon called.

"Oh, that feels good!" Tentomon called.

The Digivice suddenly glowed purple as well, and a light surrounded Tentomon.

"Oh piddle!" Devitamamon cursed.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

In Tentomon's place was a massive golden creature. He had two massive scissor claws on his face and sharp clawed hands. And he looked annoyed.

**HerculesKabuterimon: The Mega form of Tentomon, this Digimon is one of the strongest Digimon in the world. His Mega Electro Shocker can fire 1000000000 volts into a person, and his Giga Scissor Claw can cut through anything.**

"That's super cool!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Devitamamon moaned.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

Massive currents of electricity coursed around HerculesKabuterimon, and he then fired the massive golden electric blast at his enemy. Devitamamon couldn't avoid it, and it caught him right in the mouth, blowing him upwards and through the air.

"You'll pay for that bug!"

"I don't like being called bug. Giga Scissor Claw!"

Two massive purple beams shot from his scissor claws and crashed into Devitamamon, blowing him, smoking through the air.

"Wait until next time!" he yelled as he catapulted away.

Izzy cheered as the golden Digimon swooped down and picked them all up, flying them to Gear Savannah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon looked up as Devitamamon crashed through the top of Mount Infinity.

"The Tentomon digivolved!" he moaned.

Ghoulmon snarled, and let out a scream of rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, they cleared the last of the mist and looked down at the clear Savannah. And then they saw several others, waving at them. HerculesKabuterimon plonked down beside them, put the others down, and reverted back to Motimon.

"Another Mega!" Tai said in awe.

"Another?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Biyomon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon." Sora explained.

"Hi guys!" Mimi said happily as she hugged them both.

They both blushed.

"You look cool as a Mega." Gabumon complimented.

"I do don't I?" Motimon asked, grinning.

"Now that we're out the mist, we need to find TK and Kari." Tai said.

"And the others, before Ghoulmon does." Sora added.

"And before TK and Davis kill each other." Matt muttered.

"We'll find them. Before they do anything stupid." Izzy said.

"He says hopefully." Joe quipped.

They shot him a dirty look, and they set off, and began to recount their adventures.

**Right, I wrote this chapter too! Tentomon's digivolved to Mega now too. Will anyone else? If so, who next? If anyone doesnt know what the Megas look like, use the Digimon wikia, that has pictures. **

**So, I'll try to get half of Digimon done before going back to Dark Times, so you'll have a couple more chapters before I go back to that. That's if i survive my English and Maths prelim at the end of the week.**

**But, until next time, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Six

The New Ultimates

"Fools! Incompetents!" Ghoulmon raged.

The others all shrunk away from his rage.

"I ask you to do one simple thing: kill the Digidestined! Have any of you succeeded? NO!"

"They keep digivolving! You were meant to be able to stop them! And how have their crest returned?" Gryphonmon demanded.

"How should I know!? But as usual, its all my fault! I should have realised! Right, stay here the lot of you and I will go and deal with them myself!"

With that, Ghoulmon flew out of the Mountain.

"What's the betting he comes back empty handed?" Ebemon asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ken and Yolei were walking through Great Canyon, trying to find a way to get back up so they could try and find the others.

"I wonder who brought us here?" Yolei asked.

"Probably the sovereigns. Whatever use they are." Ken said.

Yolei sighed.

"What are we going to do about Kari and the others?"

Ken shrugged.

"Don't know. They'll sort it out."

"I hope so. Because if they don't we could all be in trouble."

Ken watched her as she proceeded onwards. He wondered if he should just come out and say what he felt. Probably not the best of times.

At that moment, Hawkmon fluttered back down from above.

"There's a path that leads up towards the surface. We can use that to get out of here."

The little bird led them onwards, while Wormmon brought up the rear.

"Ken, I don't like long climbs. Why cant we digivolve?" he asked.

"Because Ghoulmon will know where to find us. And we don't want that." Ken said.

So they started their long climb up. It was long, hard and thirsty work, as the sun beat down on them and the wind took their breath from them as they slowly ascended the steep path leading up to the normal level.

On the way up, Ken was stuck at the back of the group, to catch anyone if they fell. It also gave him a good opportunity to admire Yolei.

Eventually they got to the top of the canyon after an hour long climb. The four of them slumped against the rock for a rest.

"That's one way to keep fit." Hawkmon said.

"Let's not do it again though." Wormmon moaned.

Ken looked up into the blue sky. Somewhere out there, the Covenant was getting stronger, and most likely hunting for the Digidestined. They couldn't afford to linger.

"Come on, we need to get a move on." He said.

"Do we have to? Cant we just sit here for a while?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, I would love to sit down and have a rest. But we cant. Ghoulmon and company are getting stronger. We need to find a way to get to the others and stop him before he kills us all."

"Oh alright. We're coming."

So they set off, looking for some way out of Great Canyon. They walked past the remains of an old shop and a toilet, just when Yolei's Digivice started to react.

"Huh?" she asked, taking it off.

"One of the others?" Hawkmon asked.

"I don't think so. Might be something else." Yolei said, heading for the shop.

"Hey! Are you mad? It could be a trap."

And with that, he led the way into the shop. Facing them was a very strange looking sign. It was a hand, with swirls on the fingers and on the palm.

"What's that?" Yolei asked.

"Haven't the foggiest." Hawkmon said.

"I think it's a crest." Wormmon said.

"A crest? Who for?" Yolei asked.

"Well, its for you obviously. I've got mine and it set your Digivice off." Ken said, looking out of the shop, thinking he heard a noise.

Yolei touched it, and it suddenly glowed a pale blue, almost cyan and transformed itself into a tag and hung itself around Yolei's neck.

"What's the crest for?" Yolei asked.

"Don't you listen to the others? They used to use their crests to let their Digimon evolve to Ultimate." Hawkmon said.

"I think we should get out of here." Ken said, sounding worried.

The other three however were fare more interested in the crest.

"What's the crest of?" she asked in confusion.

"Let me see it." Wormmon said.

He put on a pair of glasses and looked at it.

"Your age?"

"Sixteen."

"Thank you. Right divide by three, carry the one times by her age which is sixteen also, divide by his age which is seventeen, take the number of his forms which is seven and then add the number of letters in the name which is five thus equalling a stupidly large number which lowers to three and a bit, thus making it the Crest of Compassion."

"How on earth did you figure that out?" Ken asked in amazement, distracted from what was bothering him.

"Skill." Wormmon said happily.

"Can we go now?" Ken asked, still worried.

The four walked out of the old shop, and just turned the corner to cross the bridge into the Overdell when Ghoulmon thudded down from the sky.

"Ah!" Yolei screamed.

"Get behind me!" Ken snapped, as the two Digimon rushed forwards.

"Digidestined. Your road ends here!" he snarled, his eye glowing brightly.

"Tri-Eye Attack!"

Ken dragged Yolei to the ground while the Digimon leapt out of the way.

"Why don't enemies stand still when you kill them anymore?" Ghoulmon asked.

"Eye Blow!"

A green laser beam shout out of his centre ye and nearly cooked Wormmon.

"That's it!" Wormmon said as he quenched the fire.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

The massive bird and bug glared at their lumpy, nightmare opponent, while the two kids retreated to the shop door.

"Two Champions cant face off one Mega!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Blast Rings!"

The two attacks crashed into the massive grey lump, but he just laughed.

"Death Arrow!"

He formed an arrow with his fingers, quite like what Angewomon did, and fired a black arrow straight into Stingmon's chest. Stingmon gave a cry of pain and twirled backward and then crashed to the ground.

"Stingmon!" Ken yelled as he rushed to his friend.

Aquillamon was on his own.

"Grand Horn!"

The large bird dove at Ghoulmon, who promptly grabbed him from the sky and threw him into the wall.

"Aquillamon!"

Ghoulmon then slammed into Aquillamon, who moaned in pain, and then pecked at Ghoulmon.

"Pathetic weakling! You're not worth my time!"

He grabbed Aquillamon again and threw him down to the bottom of the canyon, crashing into rocks as he fell to the bottom.

"No!" Yolei cried, but Ken stopped her from going after him and forced her behind him.

Ghoulmon swiped down, and knocked Ken off his feet and crashing into the wall.

"Ken! Are you alright?" Yolei demanded in panic as he struggled to get up.

"We've had it." Ken said as Ghoulmon flew at them.

"Time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

He raised his finger to let loose another Death Arrow, and Ken stood in front of Yolei. Then a purple light crashed into Ghoulmon.

"Oh no!" Ghoulmon said.

Stingmon heaved himself back to his feet.

"Good work Ken, you activated the crest. Now lets see how he likes it!"

"Stingmon digivolve to…Dinobeemon!"

In Stingmon's place was a massive creature that had Stingmon's body, head and legs, massive silver wings, and the tail and ears of ExVeemon.

"He digivolved!" Yolei exclaimed.

"But how does he have part of Veemon in him?"

They never got a chance to find out as he flew right into Ghoulmon and knocked the other Digimon flying.

Dinobeemon landed in front of them.

"You look good." Ken said in awe.

"Thanks! To answer your question, Veemon and I have DNAed so many times, some of his DNA is part of me."

"Still cool though." Yolei said.

**Dinobeemon: An Ultimate level Digimon with a reckless attitude and a desire to do battle. He has an Irritant Buzz attack that drives his enemies mad, and his Speed Slashes will leave the enemy in bits.**

"Look out!" Aquillamon yelled as he flew up from the canyon.

Ghoulmon crashed into Dinobeemon, and sent him skidding along the rocky surface, as Aquillamon attacked again.

"Is he alright?" Yolei asked.

"He will be." Ken said certainly.

Dinobeemon then leapt up and flew at Ghoulmon. However, it was no use. Even with another Ultimate, they were still no match for Ghoulmon.

"Hold him off. Distract him, and they can get out of here." Dinobeemon shouted.

"No! We wont leave without you!" Ken yelled.

"Grand Horn!"

Ghoulmon laughed.

"Death Arrow!"

The black arrow caught the massive bird straight in the chest. With a piteous moan, he slumped to the ground in pain.

"Aquillamon no!" Yolei said, running towards her companion.

Dinobeemon tackled Ghoulmon, who just laughed. The evil Digimon was much larger and stronger than poor Dinobeemon.

"Ken, run!"

He couldn't. not when Dinobeemon might be killed, and when Yolei was still in the firing line.

"Please get up Aquillamon, I know it hurts, but we need you!" she implored the bird.

"Well done Yolei."

Her crest then burst to life.

"Your compassion has awakened your crest. It makes me strong again." Aquillamon said happily.

"That's handy."

The blue light then surrounded them all.

"Aquillamon digivolve to…Osirismon!"

Gone was Aquillamon. In his place was a massive, man bird creature, a man with a falcon's head. Wings augmented his strong arms, and a headdress surrounded his feathered head.

"I am Osirismon!"

**Osirismon: An ancient Ultimate level Digimon. The Guardian of the Winds, he is not one to be trifled with, and his Falcon Destroyer unleashes a massive sand bird that buries all in its path.**

"Impressive. Most impressive." Dinobeemon commented.

Ghoulmon cackled.

"You think evolving to the next level will help you! Fools! Eye Blow!"

Osirismon rolled his eyes, and then poked Ghoulmon in the eye.

"Ouch!"

"Ready Dinobeemon?"

"As ready as I'm going to get! Irritant Buzz!"

Flying around in a circle several time, he made Ghoulmon clutch his head in pain.

"Ah, stop it!"

"Egypt Wind!"

Osirismon conjured a massive sandy tornado and then threw it into Ghoulmon, who was knocked back towards the edge of the canyon.

"Speed Slashes!"

Dinobeemon flew across Ghoulmon several times, cutting long thin scars all over his body.

"AHH!"

Osirismon then glared at his enemy.

"Falcon Destroyer!"

A massive bird made entirely of sand was conjured as Osirismon flapped his arms. The bird gave a screech and then flew straight at Ghoulmon. The massive bird slammed into him, knocking him off balance and throwing him into the canyon below.

"NOO!"

Osirismon then grabbed Yolei and leapt high into the sky, as Dinobeemon picked up Ken and flew away from Great Canyon. They heard the satisfying crunch as Ghoulmon toppled to the bottom of the canyon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in Tropical Forest ten minutes later. Once there, the Digimon reverted back to Minomon and Poromon.

"You were wonderful!" Yolei cried as she hugged Poromon.

"Thank you!" Poromon squeaked in a muffled voice.

"You were cool too Minomon." Ken said as he picked up his friend.

"Yeah, I know."

"What now?" Yolei asked.

"We get out of here before Ghoulmon gets out of the canyon and try to find the others."

They had just began walking when they heard an almighty roar, and looked up to see Ghoulmon flying back to Infinity Mountain in a rage.

"And then we'll stop him." Yolei added.

**So now Wormmon and Hawkmon can reach Ultimate. Dinobeemon is on the Digimon Wiki, if you're interested. And Osirismon looks like the Egyptian Titan in Age of Mythology.**

**So, now that that chapter's finished, who will be next to digivolve? Why are the crests returning? Will the gang be able to stop the Covenant? You'll have to wait to find out. **

**So, until then, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Seven

Metal Earthquake

TK and Cody were trudging through Drill Tunnel. 

"I don't know what set her off though. We were doing fine, and the next minute we were biting each other's heads off." TK moaned.

"I reckon something happened. Something made Kari and Sora do what they did." Cody stated.

"You think Ghoulmon might have caused it?" Patamon asked.

"I reckon so. Look, they're all madly in love. Next thing we know they have a fight and go and sleep with their lover's rivals. I don't think it's a coincidence." Cody said.

"It would explain a lot if Ghoulmon could spread his influence outside of the Digital World. And we know he's powerful, as he's taken away the power for the others to digivolve to Ultimate. If Cody's right, Ghoulmon engineered the entire plot to make us weaker." Armadillomon said.

"Which means we're in trouble" TK moaned.

"You need to sort things out with Kari." Cody warned.

"I know. But she slept with Davis…"

"And I know she regrets it. It was a stupid mistake." Cody soothed.

"But Davis…"

"Is still rather immature, and would have jumped at the chance. But he wouldn't have done it to hurt you. He just wouldn't have thought." Cody said calmly.

"I hope so."

"What's that light?" Patamon asked.

They went up a side tunnel to see a glowing light, which was a shimmering white colour.

"What's that?" Armadillomon asked.

"A crest." Patamon answered.

This crest was in the shape of a question mark, with two circles at the bottom.

"The crest of wisdom. Its only meant to appear at the beginning of a very dark time for the world." Patamon explained.

"Who's it for?" Armadillomon asked.

"Cody, I expect. I've already got mine." TK said. 

Cody reached out and touched it. With a flash, it turned into a tag and hung around his neck.

"Does that mean I'll be able to digivolve to Ultimate?" Armadillomon asked.

"Probably." Patamon said.

There was suddenly a loud rumbling.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

In response, the wall beside them suddenly collapsed in, revealing a skeletal and evil looking Digimon.

"Oh no, it's SkullGreymon!" TK cried.

They had encountered the evil creature before, when Tai had accidentally made Agumon digivolve the wrong way by mistake. The combined force of Garurumon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon couldn't stop him.

More recently, they had had to rely on Raidramon to stop a corrupted Agumon from doing the Digimon Emperor's bidding.

"Dark Shot!" it croaked.

A massive dark beam fired from the rocket on it's back and blew them up into the air.

"Not good!" Cody yelled.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

The two Champions glared at the evil Ultimate, who dashed at them.

"Dark Shot!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Tail Hammer!"

The skeletal Digimon cackled insanely and shrugged off the attacks, then brought his tail crashing into the two, throwing them up into the air and down to the ground.

"That aint on. I'm the one who plays with the tail around here." Ankylomon snarled.

"We need to DNA digivolve to stand any chance of stopping him." Angemon said.

"Agreed."

"Ankylomon, Angemon, DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

The massive metal Digimon materialised. All SkullGreymon did was laugh.

"Dark Shot!"

The massive dark beam crashed into the Digimon with such force it blew him through several walls.

"Please get up!" Cody yelled.

"Kachina Bombs!"

The attack crashed into the evil Ultimate, who reared up, grabbed Shakkoumon and threw him to the ground.

"He's no match for SkullGreymon." TK whispered.

"Don't lose faith guys. Justice Beam!"

The red lasers shot out from his eyes, but SkullGreymon just absorbed them.

"Dark Shot!"

As the bolt hit him, Shakkoumon shrunk back to Angemon and Ankylomon.

"Not good." Ankylomon said.

"Oh, he's given me heartburn." Angemon complained.

"Let me relieve it. Dark Shot!"

The blast hit Angemon right where it hurt.

"That's a terrible place to get shot!" Angemon croaked as he keeled over.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon roared.

SkullGreymon grabbed Ankylomon's tail and smashed him to the ground.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon moaned from the ground.

SkullGreymon shrugged off the attack and stakpeded at the angel lying on the floor.

"Oh crap." Angemon said as he was kicked through the wall.

Cody ran up to a weakened Ankylomon.

"Don't give up Ankylomon! If you work together, you can destroy him. Angemon can distract him, and you can finish him!" he implored.

"Bit late Cody." Ankylomon muttered.

Angemon skidded through and crashed into the wall.

"Not good." He moaned.

SkullGreymon barged through.

"Dark Shot!"

Ankylomon leapt in the way of the blast.

"NO!" Cody yelled.

Ankylomon thudded to the floor, and Angemon swept down at SkullGreymon.

Ankylomon struggled to his feet.

"Please don't give up." Cody implored.

"I won't."

His Digimon advanced towards his enemy.

"You can do it!"

Suddenly, Cody's crest blazed with a bright white light.

"Oh nuts." SkullGreymon moaned.

"Hmm. I feel weird." Ankylomon said.

"Oh goodie." Angemon grinned.

"Ankylomon digivolve to…MetalAnkylomon!"

He had morphed to twice his usual size, and was now sheathed in metal armour.

**MetalAnkylomon: An Ultimate level Digimon, his Metal Earthquake will send an enemy to the fiery depths.**

MetalAnkylomon glared daggers at SkullGreymon.

"Oh mother." He moaned.

MetalAnkylomon gave a roar and charged at SkullGreymon, crashing him up into the air.

"Metal Earthquake!"

He stamped his meet, and massive jagged spikes formed around a massive chasm. Below them, they could see fire below them. SkullGreymon moaned.

"Shattering Earth!"

Rocks fell from the ceiling and flew up from the ground and knocked SkullGreymon into the chasm.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he fell down the chasm. The chasm slid shut and the place reverted back to normal.

"Hold on!" MetalAnkylomon said, as he leapt into the earth and started tunnelling.

Ten minutes later, they were back outside Gear Tunnel in Mt Panorama.

"I'm so proud of you!" Cody said excitedly as he cuddled Upamon.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool." The Digimon said happily.

"Where do we go? Gear Savannah, or Mt Panorama?" TK asked.

"Up to you."

With that, the four set off, towards their friends.

**A new Ultimate! Sorry this took so long, but I've been fixing Second War.**

**I know it's short, but there wasnt much to happen aside from Armadillomon digivolve.**

**Hope you like and I ill update soon.**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Eight

The Crest of Loyalty

Kari and Davis had landed in Factory Town, far away from anywhere. They walked in uncomfortable silence as they tried to find a way out of the town.

Davis was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Kari…"

She sighed reluctantly.

"Davis. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't fair to you, and it was a bitter act of petty revenge. I wish I could turn back the clock and redo what I did. But I couldn't control myself. I tried to stop, but I couldn't resist going to you, to do what I did…"

Davis smirked, and patted her on the shoulder.

"I understand Kari. You slept with me for revenge. I'm not complaining, but I can see how much this has upset you. And I understand. I really do. But if you feel like doing it again…"

Kari glared at him with a smile on her face.

"Shut up."

Davis frowned.

"The only problem is whats going to happen between you and TK."

Kari pouted.

"I really don't know. I betrayed him. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me."

"And there's what he'll do to me." Davis whispered.

"He wont kill you. I think." she said, in a not-so-certain voice.

"Thanks. That's a great help."

Gatomon suddenly sprang into sight.

"Come see what we found." she urged.

They followed her down into the sewers, which were dark, damp and smelly.

"This will make a mess of my fur." Gatomon moaned.

"You're the ones who came down here." Davis reminded her.

"And I'm glad we did." Veemon said, pointing.

A gold sign was on the wall. It looked like a three pronged shield.

"What is it?" Davis asked curiously.

"A crest. The Crest of Loyalty to be precise." Veemon said.

"Who's it for?"

"You obviously. I had my mine didn't I?"

Davis reached out to touch it and it flashed onto his chest, attached to a tag.

"Hey, cool!" he said in shock.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Veemon said, leading them on.

As they progressed through the sewers, they became aware of a noise.

"What's that?" Kari asked in fear.

"Kari. I'm remembering not too keenly the last time we came through here." Gatomon moaned.

She was of course talking about when they were ambushed by Machinedramon.

"Look!" Veemon called.

Down below, HiAndromon was overseeing a vast crowd of Numemon, who were dragging something into view. Kari gave a small gasp as she saw who it was.

"They got Whamon!" she whispered.

Whamon, their friend from their original adventure, was hauled into view, and HiAndromon knelt down beside him.

"Tell me Whamon, were are your companions? That filthy Sukamon, that pest Piximon, and that fool Andromon. Where are they and what are they doing back on File Island? Surely after we forced you off the island, you didn't actually think to come back."

"Wont…tell…you…anything." Whamon said defiantly, though he needed to get back in the water.

HiAndromon snarled, and turned to the masses of Numemon at his feet.

"Take the beast into the water. I don't want him dying before I'm finished with him."

The four companions were watching breathlessly. Kari then recognised a Numemon as the one that she had saved from WaruMonzaemon years before.

"Queen Kari." he whispered when he saw her.

Whamon was back in the water, but HiAndromon had noticed that the Numemon had stopped working.

"Who gave you leave to stop!?" he demanded.

HiAndromon then raised his arm.

"Death Boom!"

An entire line of around one hundred Numemon was blasted apart.

"NOO!" Kari cried.

HiAndromon turned, and grinned.

"Digidestined." he purred, then leapt upwards.

"Not again. Run for it!" Gatomon yelled.

They ran away from the balcony as the Covenant member sprang up, crashed through the wall and started to chase after them.

"Atomic Ray!" he yelled, a red beam firing out and barely missing them

"We should fight!" Veemon crowed.

"With what? I already explained, Ghoulmon sapped the Digicore strength. We're stuck!" Gatomon yelled.

A bolt from HiAndromon then collapsed the wall before them, stopping them in their tracks.

Kari turned in fury and grief to the Mega.

"You murdered them!" she yelled in fury, tears in her eyes.

He laughed.

"Yes, as I now murder you!"

"Lightning Blade!"

A blue strike knocked HiAndromon off his feet.

Andromon, the massive robot from their first adventure, heaved into view, looking angry.

"You will pay for that Andromon! Death Boom!" HiAndromon snarled.

"No! You will not harm the Digidestined!"

He shouldered his Mega form before he fired, but HiAndromon;'s chest opened up to reveal a cannon.

"Atomic Ray!"

A red beam lanced out from HiAndromon's chest, blasting Andromon across the room, yelling in pain.

"No, not another one!" Kari screamed.

"Kari, listen! He's sacrificing himself so we can escape! Come on!" Davis implored.

"NO! I wont let people die to save us!"

HiAndromon sneered at the stirring form of Andromon and sneered, then raised his hand to finish the job.

"Don't!" Kari demanded.

HiAndromon cackled.

"And who are you to stop me?" he crowed.

Suddenly, pink light flashed out from Kari, blinding the evil Mega.

"Ow! My eyes!"

Gatomon purred contentedly.

"That feels good." she purred.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The light faded, and Kari collapsed into Davis' arms.

"Whoa." she said tiredly.

Angewomon shot up into the air and frowned.

"HiAndromon, you have gone out of control and must be stopped. And I am willing to do it."

HiAndromon cackled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." she said angrily.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

The two attacks caught him straight in the chest, firing him through the wall of the sewer and to the level below.

"It's good to see you Andromon." Angewomon said.

"It's good to see you all too. We came back to try and find you. We have much to talk about."

"Later. Come on. Davis, protect Kari." she ordered, and then flew down, followed by Andromon.

"We aren't going to let her have all the fun are we?" Veemon demanded.

"Course not."

With that, Davis heaved Kari onto his back and rushed after them.

HiAndromon was furious, and surrounded. The Numemon had freed Whamon, and they had him surrounded, and Angewomon and Andromon were facing him.

"You are no match for me!"

"We will see." Angewomon snarled.

"Blasting Spout!"

"Party Time!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Davis and Kari, who had now recovered, looked at Veemon.

"Ready buddy?" he asked.

"Sure. Go for it." Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"V-Laser!"

The attacks crashed into HiAndromon, but they caused little damage. Only the Ultimate level attacks harmed him.

"Fools! Death Boom!"

"I think not, yup, yup! Pit Bomb!"

Another attack crowned HiAndromon on the head, and he swore.

"Piximon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Bomber!"

"Sukamon?" Angewomon asked as he leapt into view.

"So, they're all here. Makes it easier to destroy you all! Atomic Ray!"

The red beam lanced out towards Angewomon and Andromon. Angewomon avoided it, but it hit Andromon head on.

"Kari, I don't have enough energy to become Magnadramon!" Angewomon yelled.

Kari and Davis weren't listening. They had run to Andromon' side, while the others swarmed HiAndromon.

"Go…without me." Andromon whispered.

"No, I wont leave you. We're all getting out of here, and no one's dying or getting left behind." Davis shouted.

The new crest then glowed gold, and ExVeemon smiled.

"Cheers Davis. Sorry I didn't trust you."

"What?"

"ExVeemon digivolve to…SkullVeemon!"

SkullVeemon was the skeleton on ExVeemon, but he looked a lot meaner.

"Is he on our side?" Kari asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry Kari. Watch this!" SkullVeemon crowed.

**SkullVeemon: An Ultimate Level Nightmare Digimon, but a good one. His Skull Laser is fired from his chest, and his V-Skull Crusher can crush diamond!**

HiAndromon backed up a bit, realising he now had a few more big enemies than he wanted.

"Your evil will not go any further!" SkullVeemon declared while Angewomon healed Andromon.

"Your time will end yep yep!" Piximon promised.

"Pathetic weaklings! Death Boom!"

The energy ball was fired at Kari, but the Numemon fired a living wall, and amazingly managed to stop it without harming themselves.

"What!?" HiAndromon demanded.

"Let's get him." Angewomon said.

"Skull Laser!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Pit Bomb!"

"Blasting Spout!"

"Party Time!"

"Bomber!"

The attacks crashed into the Mega Digimon, crashing him to the ground, and dislodging tons of rock from above them. However, he wasn't out yet.

"Atomic Ray!"

He never fired at the attack as the skeletal SkullVeemon crashed his horn into him, knocking him into the rubble, then flew into the air.

"V-Skull Crusher!"

SkullVeemon's massive hands then crushed HiAndromon's head, and knocked him under the massive rubble pile.

"All aboard! We need to get out of here!" Whamon called.

The Numemon streamed into Whamon, followed by the others as the sewer collapsed around them. With a great heave, Whamon dived, and swam away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were great pal!" Davis crowed as he hugged DemiVeemon.

"Thanks."

"So what are you all doing here?" Kari asked Andromon.

Sukamon was edging closer to Kari, but desisted when Gatomon flashed her claws.

"We came to get you before you were ambushed. We're obviously too late. But somehow, you seem to have awoken the old crests as well as the new ones. Most strange."

"So?" Davis asked.

"We don't know what's going on basically. But we will find out." Piximon promised.

"It all seems to be linked somehow. Ghoulmon is very powerful, and you lot are becoming more powerful. Gennai fears something big is in the making." Whamon said.

"And we need to help you to free File Island." Sukamon added.

"Something big? Like what?" Gatomon asked.

Andromon sighed.

"Prophecies mention a time of great darkness, when the war between good and evil sweeps the land more totally than ever before. It is said that the Ultimate Good will face the Ultimate Evil, and they will all gain new powers to do so."

"We feel that's what is happening here, though we must consult Gennai and Leomon before we are certain, yip yip." Piximon explained.

"We're uh, going to Beetle Land." Sukamon said.

"Yes. That's our base. Find the others, and meet us there." Andromon ordered.

"Ok." Kari said, as Whamon let them off at Gear Savannah.

As Whamon vanished, Kari turned to Davis.

"Come on, we need to find them before something else happens."

As they set off, Davis looked at her.

"Do you actually think this is the ultimate battle?" Davis asked.

Kari shook her head.

"No. Not yet."

"That's good then." he said cheerfully as he walked on.

Kari smiled sadly at Gatomon.

"I said not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well?" Ghoulmon demanded.

"They have met up with the Resistence, and the newer ones have now all reached Ultimate. And I fear your plan to split apart the couples has also failed." HiAndromon said.

"And he lost us all those Numemon slaves, and a useful prisoner." GranKuwagamon sneered.

Ghoulmon snarled to shut them up.

"I have had enough of theuir meddling."

He turned to them all.

"Go out form here! Find them and crush them! Give no quarter! Obliterate them!"

As they hastened out of the room, Ghoulmon frowned. The Digidestined had gotten too far, further than they were mean to.

However, even they could not stop the Master Plan.

No one could.

**A new Ultimate, and I should point out that that is Veemon's next evolution in the story.**

**The other good guys think something big is approaching, and judging by Ghoulmon's thoughts, they're right.**

**Now we wait for the group to meet up before things start to go badly. **

**I'm going to try to post another chapter of this before I go on holiday, and update as many of my other stories as possible.**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Nine

The Blooming of the Rose

While the new Digidestined tried to get themselves back together, the originals had travelled into the vast plains of Mount Panorama.

"So, you reckon that Ghoulmon did something?" Matt asked Izzy.

"I think so. Consider. You, Sora, TK and Kari were all fine, you have one small fight, and you sleep with other people. Myotismon and the Dark Masters showed how easy it is to hurt us when we're apart, as did Devimon. When we were apart, we were nearly destroyed. I suspect that he did it to try and get us all on our own."

Mimi nodded in understanding.

"But he didn't bank on the crests coming back did he?" she asked.

"I don't think so. You and Sora said SkullMammothmon was frightened to see the Ultimates, and even more so to see Biyomon warp digivolve. Devitamamon was also shocked when Tentomon digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon. That is what makes me think that Ghoulmon and the Covenant know they are only safe so long as we cant go to Mega. Unfortunately for him, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon can now all warp digivolve, which gives us enough Megas to challenge them seriously."

Tai frowned.

"You reckon we need to split them up like they tried to do with us?"

"I'd say that's our best bet. Agumon and Gabumon are used to being Megas, but the others aren't yet. If we train them up, we can challenge them all at the same time, and maybe change our fortunes in this war."

Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"A sound plan. Problem is, how do we know if we are ready?"

"We hope someone digivolves to Ultimate at the last minute, and then helps the Megas wipe out the bad guy." Joe quirked, referring to the death of Piedmon.

Motimon made a rude noise.

"We will still need allies. As we know from when we fought him all those years ago, Phantomon always had a massive army of Bakemon. Ghoulmon will too."

"And HiAndromon will probably have an army of Mekanorimon and Guardmon. And the others will probably have large armies too." Yokomon agreed.

"They'll all have armies. But by the looks of things, the Covenant has been here for a while. Which raises the question: who fought them before we got here?" Agumon asked.

They were suddenly distracted by a large banging, and they darted into a shadowy crevice on the rock face. A massive squad of Mekanorimon then marched past, with a Vademon at the lead.

"What's that about?" Sora asked worriedly.

"We'll take a look." Motimon said.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

The two Digimon fluttered up to the top of the mountain, and then came zooming back down.

"It's a massive army! Native Forest is gone, and it's a massive staging ground! Mekanorimon, Guardmon, Bakemon, Tyrannomon, Monochromon, and all sorts. There's thousands of troops!" Biyomon squealed.

"And it looks like they're gearing up for a big battle too." Tentomon added worriedly.

Matt looked at Tai.

"You reckon they're going after the ones who fought against them before we got here?"

"Probably. Can we attack it?" Tai asked them.

Biyomon shook her head.

"I don't think we could, even if we had all the others. There's loads of them."

Tai frowned.

"We'll have to go around."

Agumon shook his head.

"That'll take us through Freezeland, and too close to Factory Town, which is definitely where HiAndromon is meant to be. We could be stuck here, unless we fly away."

Sora moaned.

"Look."

A squad of Mekanorimon and Guardmon were marching back, with the Vademon in the lead.

"They're around here somewhere. I'm sure of it. Find them and destroy them." the Vademon ordered.

"Sir, what happens if they see the staging area?" A Mekanorimon asked.

"They will most likely run to Beetle Land and prepare the Resistance for war, and the Lords will be displeased. Now move out!"

A Mekanorimon suddenly turned to their crevice.

"Twin Beam!"

The energy beam crashed into the spot where Joe's head had been a second before.

"Whoa!"

The Vademon smiled.

"Kill them!" he ordered.

"Megas?" Izzy asked as the enemy group armed themselves.

"Too big and risky. Ultimates guys."

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon"

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The attacks destroyed the Guardmon before they fried, and then Lillymon used her Flower Wreath to tie up all the Mekanorimon.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon roared.

The two missiles obliterated the Mekanorimon, leaving only the Vademon.

"Not good!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Zudomon crashed his weapon down onto the head of Vademon, and as he was destroyed, Zudomon looked around happily.

"That was fun!"

"Oh really?"

An entire squad of five Vademon were glaring down at them, their lasers ready.

"We're in trouble." Sora moaned as the kids backed behind the Digimon.

They raised their lasers to fire, and the kids winced.

"Howling Crusher!"

The Vademon were caught by surprise as two of them vanished.

"Hearts Attack!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Solar Ray!"

The rest were destroyed, as SaberLeomon, Monzaemon, Unimon and Centarumon landed beside them.

"Leomon!" Tai cried in delight.

"Hello kids. We cant remain here. Ebemon is in charge of the staging area today, and he'll know that his deputies have been wiped out. We need to move out. Get to Beetle Land while there is still time." Leomon urged.

"It's good to see you all though." Centarumon said, waving at Izzy and Mimi.

"They're right, we need to go." Agumon said as he reverted back.

Gabumon followed, but before the others could, Ebemon shot into view above them.

"Digidestined and Resistance. Excellent!"

"Oh, not good." Gabumon moaned.

"Leomon digivolve to…SaberLeomon!"

"Guys? Can you…?" Tai began.

"Naturally." Agumon answered, a little miffed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

Can you pair just go to Mega?" Sora asked anxiously.

"I think so." Garudamon answered, flying upward.

"Garudamon digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"MegaKabuterimon digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Make for the coast! We'll follow!" SaberLeomon ordered.

With the Champions leading the way, the kids ran away from the plains.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Howling Crusher!"

Ebemon cackled as he avoided the blasts, and aimed his blaster at the escaping others.

"Brain Rupture!"

A beam of light fired out, straight into Monzaemon, who crumpled to the floor.

"Run!" SaberLeomon roared, and the Megas dashed to their fallen comrade, as the ones up ahead turned to face the attacking alien Digimon.

Monzaemon staggered up.

"Run!" he urged as Ebemon bore down on them, the Megas dashing towards them.

There was suddenly a massive roar as hundreds of Mekanorimon used their rockets to fly into the air, and swoop down at the Digidestined and their allies.

"We're doomed!" Joe cried.

"Perhaps. But we can make a good accounting of ourselves before the end!" Centarumon shouted.

"Where is Whamon?" Unimon demanded.

"Fire! Destroy them all!" Ebemon ordered evilly.

"Oh dear." WarGreymon said sadly.

"Twin Beam!" the force of Mekanorimon boomed.

"Brain Rupture!"

The attacks shot towards them, and they knew their number was up.

"No! We cant die! We need to save the world!" Mimi yelled in panic.

Her chest suddenly blazed with green light that created a shield around them

"So, it is true." Centarumon said happily.

"Thank goodness." Unimon sighed in relief.

"Mimi, I feel funny!" Lillymon shouted.

Ebemon, who was watching the massive green shield darken all around it, moaned.

"Oh no."

"Lillymon digivolve to…Rosemon!"

Rosemon was twice the size of Lillymon, was dressed in red, and had a crown of red petals on her head.

"She digivolved!" Mimi exclaimed.

Rosemon smiled at her.

"Your sincerity brought me to life Mimi. Now, let me save your life."

**Rosemon: A Mega level Fairy Digimon. Her Roses Rapier will stab through anything, while her Forbidden Temptation unleashes the power of nature on an opponent. However, her Thorn Whip is also a fabulous weapon in an emergency.**

Ebemon glared at her as she flew up to meet him.

"You think one more Mega will save you? I command an army!"

Rosemon smiled mysteriously.

Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon then heard her voice in their heads:

_Pick up the others and run!_

"I do actually."

The Mekanorimon were hovering, awaiting orders.

"Kill her!"

"Twin Beam!"

The army of robots fired, but it was too late.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

As the attacks stopped the barrage, Rosemon glared at Ebemon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon cried.

Her flower on her head glowed a bright, luminous red, and then the flower bloomed suddenly, and a massive red energy ball lanced out, crashing into Ebemon and knocking him away into the distance, while many of the Mekanorimon disintegrated.

Ebemon then flew right at them, but Rosemon was ready.

"Thorn Whip!"

She cracked the whip in her hand at Ebemon, who boomed with laughter.

"Insolent fool!"

She just smiled, and then Ebemon realised his mistake. The thorn wrapped around him, and he sighed in futility.

"Damn." he whispered.

Wrapped in the whip, he could do nothing as the others decimated his troops, and he was whipped around Rosemon's head, round in round like a lasso.

"We'll be seeing you later." Rosemon gloated.

With that, she released her whip and let him fly off into the distance, screaming as he went.

They all rushed to the shore, where the Megas lifted the others and fled from the main island, bound for the Resistance base on Beetle Island.

Mimi smiled at Rosemon as she carried her partner away from danger.

"You're wonderful Rosemon."

Rosemon smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet Mimi." she promised.

**The Covenant is preparing to destroy the Resistance, and we have a new Mega for our side. **

**Who will digivolve next? What will happen at Beetle Land? Will the gang be reunited?**

**I'd like to get to the attack before I go away, but I'm also going to try and do other stories (he says for about the hundreth time), so until then please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Ten

Arrival of a Mega

While the others worked their way towards Native Forest through Mount Panorama, Kari and Davis walked through Mount Panorama, having been told by Whamon that the others would eventually meet them there.

Since their talk, Kari and Davis had basically reverted back to being friends, though there was a slight shyness in their movements. Gatomon watched this curiously, and sighed.

"What's up Gatomon?" Veemon asked.

"We shouldn't have let it happen." she said sadly.

"Maybe. But they're back to normal now." Veemon said soothingly.

Gatomon arched her eyebrow and indicated Davis helping Kari over a small burn.

"He's just being friendly. There's nothing more to it." Veemon argued.

Then, Kari tripped and Davis caught her, holding for a little longer than needed. Kari blushed and wriggled, Davis letting go of her.

"Oh yes, and 'just friends' do that." Gatomon said pointedly.

Veemon sighed.

"We have a love triangle?"

"Think so. Which could mean a lot of trouble in about two minutes." Gatomon said sadly.

"How in two minutes?" Veemon asked.

"Because TK's coming." she said, pointing.

Veemon looked as he and Cody approached.

"Damn it." Veemon said.

Then his eyes lit up, and he took Gatomon's arm.

"Why don't we copy Davis and Kari?"

Gatomon turned and gave him a look, and then a claw mark across the face.

"We're trying to keep them apart, doofus. Think! Keep up with the program!"

"Yes boss."

"Davis! Kari!" Cody yelled.

They rushed to meet them, and then looked up as they heard a cry.

Yolei and Ken were riding on Halsemon, who landed elegantly.

"We need to move on. There's a massive army marshalling back there." Ken said, helping Yolei down.

"Well, now that we're all back together, we can go to Beetle Land. That's where the Resistance is." Davis said.

Gatomon sighed.

"Three, two, one…"

"And why should we take orders from you Davis?" TK demanded.

"Told you so. You owe me a pack of bourbon biscuits Wormmon." Hawkmon said, while Wormmon moaned.

"Well…"

Davis never got any further as TK's fist slammed into his nose.

"Oh good punch." Cody complimented.

Yolei arched her eyebrow at him, and he fell silent.

"TK, stop!" Patamon pleaded.

"Davis, stop it!"

Davis and TK weren't listening as they fought each other in the dust.

"Oh yes, lets just start punching each other! That'll solve everyone's problems! I mean really! There's no need to fight over me!" Kari cried.

"Davis, TK cut it out!" Ken yelled, trying to break them apart, with Cody's help.

They were both knocked down.

"Ken? Are you alright?" Yolei asked anxiously.

"Fine." he grumbled, as Gatomon helped Cody up.

"You slept with her! You never liked the fact that I dated her did you?" TK demanded as he pummelled Davis' face.

"Why should you get her? You don't deserve her! You hardly even know her!"

"I've known her for more years than you can count!"

The two continued to fight each other in the dust, sweating and insulting each other, as Cody and Ken stayed back, while Yolei and Kari bellowed themselves hoarse.

"For god's sake! Both of you grow up!" Kari bellowed.

Davis and TK continued punching each other, and then she had enough.

Her foot lanced out and kicked them both in the skull, knocking them apart.

"Both of you grow up! I am quite capable of making my own choices. I made a mistake, and I admit that! But the way you two are banging around is not helping the situation! So, guess what? I can do without the two of you until you learn to grow up!" Kari screamed in rage.

TK and Davis got to their feet, glared at one another and looked in opposite directions, Davis nursing a bleeding nose and TK a fat lip. Kari sighed in frustration, and turned to Ken.

"How many troops?"

"Thousands. The Resistance probably wont survive."

"We still need to get there though. We can find the others then go after Ghoulmon and company." Cody said.

"How? With what?" Davis asked.

"Armadillomon digivolved to Ultimate."

"So did we." Hawkmon added.

"And so did I. But we need Megas." Veemon said.

Yolei smiled grimly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to get to the coast, hopefully without Ghoulmon arriving to wipe us out."

The humans set off, but Patamon called to them.

"We aren't going to be able to digivolve if you don't cooperate. Is that too much to ask?"

TK sent him a glare, and Patamon lowered his ears.

"We'll take that as a no." Wormmon said gloomily, crawling along behind them as they headed for the shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon frowned at Ebemon.

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

"The Palmon warp digivolved. With the others, it means all but the Gomamon haven't warp digivolved from the old crowd." Ebemon answered.

Ghoulmon stroked his chin.

"Why hasn't he though? What's so special about him?" he mused.

Boltmon then came up beside them.

"I have good news."

"Makes a change. You normally have bad news. What is it?" HiAndromon asked as he joined them.

"Some of our troops heard a disturbance in Gear Savannah. Seems the newer Digidestined have had an altercation. Davis and TK fighting over Kari."

Ghoulmon smiled evilly.

"I told you my plan would work. Are they still there?"

"I think so."

"Excellent. All of you are to continue with the preparations. I will deal with them myself!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to stop for a while at an abandoned shop. Cody and Ken sat together and talked, while Kari sat in the shade of one of the old awnings and Yolei tried to talk to her. Davis and TK sat at opposite ends of the camp.

The Digimon sat on a rock looking at them all.

"This is awkward." Armadillomon said.

"You think?" Veemon asked.

"You realise we're going to be dead meat if they find out we could have stopped all this." Hawkmon said sadly.

Gatomon frumped.

"It's not good. The problem is Kari is now in a love triangle."

"What?" Patamon asked angrily.

"She's still in love with TK, and she now is falling for Davis too." Veemon explained.

"She'd rather have that slimy headed, dim witted, arrogant little jerk rather than TK!? No offence Veemon." Patamon said.

"None taken. But Davis isn't bad. He just isn't fully matured yet."

"Like cheese." Wormmon added unhelpfully.

Armadillomon sent him a glance, and he shrugged.

"Ken's mum always says she wants mature cheddar."

Patamon shook his head hopelessly.

"It's really quite sad isn't it?"

Gatomon looked at the former friends across from them.

"We have to fix this." she said sadly.

"But how? Kari's furious with the two of them, Davis and TK aren't talking to each other, though their friendship was never much to write home about anyway, and as far as we know, Kari cant decide between the two. Where did her feelings for Davis come from anyway?" Patamon asked.

Hawkmon raised a feather.

"It is my belief that she has always had feelings for the two of them, and her fling with Davis also brought out the feelings for him she thought she had repressed, which unfortunately means its more than physical attraction. She fell in love with TK first, yes, but the fling with Davis revealed her feelings to her, and now she is naturally confused."

Armadillomon shook his head.

"Well I hope they figure it out soon. Or we wont be the only ones for the chop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yolei looked sadly at her friend.

"Kari, they both really care about you, and seeing you like this is killing them."

Kari frowned.

"Well, it's partly their fault. I'm angry at the two of them. Fighting over me, I mean really. I'm not worth it."

Yolei smiled sadly.

"That's part of your problem though Kari. You don't think you are, but you fail to realise they do think you're worth it. TK has loved you since day one, and so has Davis. And now you've managed to get yourself into the situation where you've wound up falling for the two of them."

Kari shot her a dirty look.

"Yes, I figured that out myself. And I don't know if I love Davis, or if its just a crush."

Yolei raised an eyebrow.

"Do you imagine what happened every time you see him?"

"Well, I get embarrassed about it, and then move on."

Yolei shot her a sympathetic glance.

"If you just imagined him naked and didn't think about other things, it would be a crush. You're in love with the two of them."

Kari sighed in frustration.

"I know. I don't know what to do Yolei. On one hand I've got TK, who I've hurt terribly, and who will likely never speak to me again after what I've done, and on the other I have Davis, who I did it with, and has now gone back to trying to get me."

Yolei patted her friends arm.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you think? I want to turn back the clock and forget it ever happened. But I cant."

"Well talk to them! Figure out which one you like most!"

"It's not that simple. I like both of them for different reasons."

Yolei looked at her stonily.

"Kari, I cant help you. You got yourself into this mess and I'm sorry but you have to get yourself out."

"I know. This is all my fault."

"Not all your fault. Davis is at least partly guilty."

"You're not helping."

Yolei hugged Kari.

"I know. But I ant help you with this. You have to decide who you love the most. And I will help you as much as I can, even if I do think what you did was idiotic."

Kari smiled despite herself.

"Thanks Yolei. And I agree with you. I am an idiot, but never mind."

"So, what are Davis' pro's?"

Kari sighed.

"Well, he's good looking, popular, he cares about me, sporty, funny, cute, has a good relationship with Tai and good in all areas of the curriculum."

Yolei grimaced.

"Too much information."

"Sorry."

Yolei shook her head.

"And what about TK?"

Kari sighed sadly.

"He's good looking, kind, sweet, he cares about me, sporty, he'd go to the ends of the earth for me, he gets on well with Tai as well, we've been together since the beginning, we fought everyone from Myotismon onwards together, our Digimon are best friends, he's been one of my best friends for years, he saved me from the Dark Ocean and a load of other stuff."

Yolei smiled.

"You have more pros for TK."

Kari looked at her mournfully.

"Yes I know, and a part of me is always going to love him more than Davis. But Davis has been…"

"The only person you've had to talk to aside from the Digimon for the last few days."

"But Yolei, oh I cant explain it."

Yolei looked at her sympathetically.

"If you figure it out, I'll listen. And if not, talk to Sora when we get to Beetle Land. Shes got the same problem."

Kari smiled as she started rummaging in her bag.

"Thanks Yolei. You're a good friend."

Yolei winked.

"Course I am."

Kari smiled as he friend retreated.

"And what about you and Ken?"

Yolei blushed.

"Never you mind."

Kari shook her head in amusement as Yolei went to talk to Cody and Ken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis looked out at the water, feeling his nose tenderly. TK had a hard punch when he got going.

Davis couldn't understand it. Even as he had did it with Kari, he was thinking of what it would do to TK, the fact that the girl he had loved for years had slept with his friendly rival. So why had Kari done it?

Kari was a sweet, kind girl, who wouldn't want to hurt anyone, no matter how angry she was at them, and the fact that she slept with Davis after a stupid row like the one they had had was astonishing.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and bolted up when he saw it was TK.

"TK! Please don't hit me again."

TK smiled despite himself.

"I'm not going to hit you. I don't have the strength, my lip is sore, and I'm not in the mood. I came to apologise."

Davis was shocked.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I was just so angry, and I want to apologise. Though hitting you did feel good."

Davis grinned in spite of himself.

"It felt good hitting you too. And I know its too late, but I'm really sorry for what I did. But she was just there, in a state and…"

TK shook his head.

"Davis, don't. I'm angry with you, and angry with her. But I understand why you did it."

Davis nodded sorrowfully.

"She just wanted someone. But I couldn't control myself. What would you do if she had been with me and had come to you?"

TK frowned.

"I'd like to think I'd tell her to go home, but probably not."

"Exactly."

TK sat down.

"I've lost her Davis. I think I was losing her before she slept with you. She was just getting more and more distant, I don't know what was behind it. I've lost her."

Davis bent down and clasped TK's shoulder.

"You'll get her back. And if not, I'll take good care of her."

TK shot him a venomous glare, but didn't rise any further than that.

"And besides, Cody thinks Ghoulmon may have had something to do with it. So, if he did, things can go back to normal." Davis encouraged.

"I don't think so Davis."

Davis opened his mouth to reply as he was blown off his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's Ghoulmon!" Ken cried as he scrambled to his feet, as the leader of the Covenant crashed down, cutting off their escape.

"Digidestined. At last, your road ends here!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"ExVeemon digivolve to…SkullVeemon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to…Dinobeemon!"

"Aquillamon digivolve to…Osirismon!"

"Ankylomon digivolve to…MetalAnkylomon!"

They all arrayed themselves against Ghoulmon, who boomed with laughter.

"Fools! Tri-Eye Attack!"

The attack fired at the Digimon, who scattered. However, that let it head straight for the kids.

"Kari!" TK yelled, leaping and tackling her to the ground, as the attack passed over their heads.

Kari glared at him as she forced him off and got up.

"I didn't need any of your help." she snapped.

TK shot a hurt, angry glance at her and stalked off.

Ghoulmon cackled insanely.

"Oh dear, lover's tiff! What fun!"

Seraphimon and Magnadramon rose up, but then suddenly shrank.

They turned to look at each other in horror, and saw that they had reverted back to Ultimate.

"For god's sake you two! Now look what you've done!" Angewomon bellowed.

They looked up at what they had caused in fear, as Ghoulmon reared himself up.

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Skull Laser!"

"Speed Slashes!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Egypt Wind!"

Ghoulmon shrugged off the attacks, and then fired lightning out of one of his hand's yes, knocking Angewomon and MagnaAngemon from the air.

"NO!" Kari yelled as she and TK ran forward for their friends.

They reached Patamon and Gatomon.

"This is your fault." Gatomon moaned before fainting.

"We're in trouble." SkullVeemon whispered.

"Never!" Osirismon snapped sarcastically.

"Eye Blow!"

The blast crashed into SkullVeemon, resorting him back to Veemon, while the other Ultimates attacked as one.

"We're done for!" Cody moaned as Ghoulmon crashed Osirismon into MetalAnkylomon.

"Don't give up! Then he's already won!" Yolei shrieked as Osirismon crashed to the floor and went back to Hawkmon.

"We've only got two guys left. Run for it!" Davis roared, picking Veemon up and handing him to Ken.

"Davis, what are you doing?" TK demanded.

"I'll follow with that two. Get out of here!"

Then, his crest blazed to life.

"What?" Davis asked.

Ghoulmon paled as he saw it.

"No! Not fair! He only just reached Ultimate!"

Veemon's eyes opened and he leapt from Ken's arms.

"Cheers Davis."

The shining light surrounded Veemon, and Ghoulmon blinked a tear from his eye.

"Bugger."

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

DinoVeemon was skeletal as well, but he had four legs and was rather like a centaur. Massive wings were on his back and he looked tough and powerful.

**DinoVeemon: A Mega level that is meant to lead the fight against evil from outside and within. His V Bone Boomerang can reach up to a kilometre away from him, but his real power lies in his Extinction Attack and his Dinosaur Fire.**

Ghoulmon roared in fury as he rushed at DinoVeemon, but DinoVeemon was ready for him.

"Dinosaur Fire!"

He raised his arms above his head and formed a massive fireball, like WarGreymon did, and threw it at Ghoulmon, who swore loudly.

"Oh no!"

The blast knocked him cart-wheeling backwards, and DinoVeemon pulled a bone from his back.

"V Bone Boomerang!"

The bone threw Ghoulmon up into the air, but DinoVeemon wasn't finished.

"Extinction Attack!"

DinoVeemon's entire body glowed with crimson light, and then fired out from his body, blowing Ghoulmon across the Savannah. DinoVeemon then swept down and flicked them onto his back with his bony tail.

"Let's go!"

And the massive skeletal beast flew away, bound for the battle to come.

**Another Mega. I know he only just went to Ultimate, but we'll be seeing a bit of both forms as we get closer to the final battle. **

**The relationships are getting a bit frazzled arent they? Kari now thinks she loves Davis too. So, who will she decide upon?**

**The big battle next. And it will be time to say goodbye to some of our allies sadly. (When I decide who I'm going to kill off)**

**I think we're roughly halfway through the story, and I will try my hardest to write another chapter before I go on holiday tomorrow. If not, I will do it as soon as I get back.**

**Until next time please read and review. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Byee**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm bax**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Eleven

Battle of Beetle Land

"The last of the Digidestined have finally arrived Leomon." Piximon said.

"Good. What state is Ghoulmon in?"

Kuwagamon frowned.

"He's got a massive army. Bakemon, Tankmon, Mekanorimon, Guardmon, Woodmon, Flymon, and all other sorts. They're all going to be coming here. We've had it." Kuwagamon moaned.

"We have the Digidestined." Ogremon said hopefully.

"Even they cant turn the tide in this battle." Elecmon said sadly.

"We have a couple of other weapons." Leomon said furtively.

Monzaemon went pale.

"If Ken finds them…"

"Oh dear. Centarumon, head them off before they find them."

"Right-ho."

Unimon looked at Leomon.

"What about Gatomon?"

Gennai smiled.

"She'll be happy, don't worry about that."

"How are we doing?" Meramon asked.

"Not that well. We've gathered all our forces, but it' still not going to be enough." Frigimon answered.

Andromon frowned at Piximon and Leomon.

"What about the Digidestined? Are they all talking?"

Shellmon shook his head sadly.

"The old ones are near enough fine, but the newer ones still aren't all talking."

"These things take time." Moyjamon said wisely.

Centarumon harrumphed as he came back in.

"Which is the one thing we don't have. How do our forces add up?"

"Couple of dozen Rookiees, around fifty five Champions, and about ten Ultimates."

"I thought we were getting more." Piximon interrupted.

"She's running out of time, but she is trying."

"I hope so."

A Dokunemon poked his head around the door.

"The last of the Digidestined have arrived sirs."

"Good. Let's go and meet them." Leomon declared, and the room filed out after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kari!"

"Tai!"

Tai hugged his little sister in relief as Matt hugged TK.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.

Sora came up behind them.

"The person who's hugging Tai?"

TK nodded sadly.

"Oh TK, I'm sorry." Sora said sympathetically.

"Hello hello hello." Leomon boomed as he came outside to meet them.

"Leomon!"

Behind him was Piximon, then Frigimon, Andromon, Meramon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Ogremon, Sukamon, Chuumon, Numemon, Whamon, Drimogemon, Digitamamon, Otamamon, Gekomon, ShogunGekomon, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Monzaemon, Unimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Elecmon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Starmon, Deputymon, Airdramon, Ninjamon, Blossomon, Mushroomon, Floramon, Tapirmon and Gennai.

"Wow! Everyone's here." Mimi said in shock.

"Yes, but we wont be here much longer. The Covenant is coming, and coming for blood." Drimogemon warned.

"Then let's get ready for a fight then." Tai said, but was shoved out the way by Gatomon.

"I don't believe it." she said, tears in her yes.

"Hello Gatomon."

Wizardmon stood out in the light, and Gatomon bounded up to him, throwing her arms around him and letting him hug her.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" she purred happily.

"I've missed you Gatomon."

"Wizardmon? How did he get here?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you were trapped in the TV station weren't you?" Tai asked as Gatomon got down, but still stood beside her long-lost friend.

"They finally decided to change hard drives, so I got out then and transmitted myself back here to be reborn." Wizardmon explained.

Matt smiled.

"Was it you who knackered up those two new hard drives?"

Wizardmon blushed sheepishly.

"Yes. I got lost, and interfered with the motherboard."

Izzy smiled.

"It's good to have to back Wizardmon." Gatomon said happily.

"And its good to be back Gatomon."

Gennai nudged Leomon with his elbow, and Leomon cleared his throat.

"Kids, we have another ally here, and I ask you not to kill her the moment you see her, or her friend."

Joe looked puzzled.

"Why? Who is it?"

Leomon beckoned to the door, and the person that had them on edge stepped out with her friend.

It was Arukenimon and Mummymon.

Ken surged forward, furious.

"You're working with them!? They helped Myotismon! They're evil! She created BlackWarGreymon!"

Arukenimon narrowed her eyes behind her glasses.

"You were also evil. You created Kimeramon, and Gatomon also worked for Myotismon. But funny, I don't seem to hear you mentioning that."

Ken glared at her.

"I never kidnapped children."

"No, just Digimon."

Yolei came to Ken's aid.

"He had a Dark Spore. What's your excuse?"

Mummymon stepped forward.

"We were created by MaloMyotismon. We had to serve him. Just like Gatomon had to serve him, or be destroyed. We had no choice."

Ken looked at them angrily, and looked as though he was going to spring at them.

"Ken, no!" TK yelled, grabbing him and pulling him back, while Yolei stood in front of him.

"Enough of this!" Leomon barked.

"We need to work together, yep yep." Piximon said in a soothing voice.

"She'll betray us the first moment she gets." Ken said angrily.

"Ken, calm down. They're right. Gatomon and Wizardmon both worked for Myotismon, and do you hear anyone doubting them? No. And don't say it's just because Gatomon was always meant to be with Kari, it's more than that. Arukenimon and Mummymon just took longer to realise that he was evil than they did. We gave you a chance eventually. Will you do the same for them?" Cody asked.

Joe winked at him proudly, as Ken relented.

Mummymon nodded eagerly.

"Getting blown up by your boss does rather sour you to his side."

"And has a curious way of reshuffling your priorities." Arukenimon said.

"Yes. What did he get you with? I got Grisly Wing." Wizardmon said, interested.

"And I got hit by something from Etemon." Leomon added thoughtfully.

"It was River of Power for me." Whamon added.

"And Trump Sword for me." Piximon put in.

"Enough already! We've got a fight coming up. You can discuss how you all died later." Joe said.

"Morbid weirdos." Yolei said.

"I committed suicide." Patamon added from atop TK's head.

"Enough! We've got an army coming towards us. We need to prepare for battle." Izzy counselled.

"Yes, you're quite right. We'll finish this talk later." Leomon said excitedly.

Arukenimon walked beside Ken, much to his fury as they entered the command room.

"Ken, I know you don't trust me. To be quite frank, having to work with you isn't a bundle of laughs either. I am here because I've changed sides. My own boss killed me, which is rather bad for a working relationship with the bad side. So, I am here and using old control spires that you lot missed to help create Digimon to fight Ghoulmon. I know you'll never trust me, and that doesn't bother me in the slightest, but we need to work together, distasteful thought it is. And for what it' worth, I'm sorry about the Dark Spores and everything."

With that she walked off, leaving Ken standing there, very confused. Yolei smiled and rubbed his back, and they went forward.

They went into the control room, and Leomon filled them in on the situation.

"The army is undoubtedly coming here. We don't have enough forces to adequately hold the island, though we are arranging some surprises. We plan to hold as long as possible, and then start a full retreat to our secondary base. If you lot all digivolve, we'll hopefully hold them off long enough. We have various forms, but no Megas except you lot."

Davis snorted angrily.

"Where are the Sovereigns?"

Piximon sighed.

"They were kidnapped, and have been imprisoned in the bottom of the sea."

Joe shook his head.

"Then what use are they? We're always having to do their work. How do we get them?"

Arukenimon raised an eyebrow.

"You really think we have enough time?"

"They aren't far. I could get them there, and then they could release them." Whamon said.

"That's a plan."

Mummymon raised a hand.

"There is one other Mega we could bring to our cause."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Who?" Gennai asked.

"And why didn't you mention him before?" Monzaemon demanded.

"Because he only just resurfaced in the Dark Whirlpool."

Arukenimon looked at him in horror.

"Are you mad? He'll kill us!"

"Who? Who'll kill you, except Ken?" Joe asked.

"BlackWarGreymon."

Cody was taken aback.

"You think he'll help?"

"He may. We can but try."

Gennai nodded. He was old again, rather than the young one who had helped them before.

"A good idea. Ken and Cody can go to get BlackWarGreymon, while TK and Tai go to release the Sovereigns. By all rights, we should be able to get back before they attack." Leomon said.

"And if they don't?" Ogremon asked.

"Then we make do without them." Unimon said wearily.

Gennai nodded.

"Then let's go to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whamon bore Tai and TK down to the bottom of the ocean, near File Island. On the way he told them of how the five Megas that led the Digital World had been kidnapped.

Ghoulmon had appeared, flanked by GranKuwagamon and Gryphonmon at the Five's annual meeting, and they had gotten ready for a fight. However, SkullMammothmon had attacked them from behind, aided by Boltmon and Ebemon. Then Devitamamon had attacked with HiAndromon, causing the Five to split up their attacks to hold off the group. And that was when they had struck.

SkullMammothmon had crashed into Baihumon, and had bound him up with ease. The fall of the strongest of them, the Guardian of the West, had demoralised the others, though they still fought on very hard. However, Ghoulmon, Devitamamon, GranKuwagamon and Gryphonmon had all attacked Azulongmon at the same time, and the Guardian of the East fell after a pitched battle with Devitamamon. Then only three were left, and they realised they were overmatched. Zhuqiamon had flown off, and Fanglongmon and Ebonwumon had also tried to flee, but being the slowest, they were soon caught. HiAndromon brought down Fanglongmon, and had then defeated the Guardian of the Centre, while the other two fled. GranKuwagamon intercepted Zhuqiamon and had brought down the Guardian of the South, leaving only Ebonwumon. He was surrounded by the Covenant and Ghoulmon had then defeated him. With the fall of the Guardian of the South, the Covenant had imprisoned the Five in a massive chamber at the bottom of the sea while they conquered the Digital world, and had split the Digital World between them. Ghoulmon had become the Ruler of the North, while Boltmon took the North East, Devitamamon the East, HiAndromon the South East, Ebemon the South, GranKuwagamon the South West, SkullMammothmon the West and Gryphonmon the North West, all spilling out from the centre of File Island.

Ghoulmon ruled Mount Infinity, Freezeland, and everything to the north of that, while Boltmon owned some of Great Canyon and a little of Freezeland and Overdell. Devitamamon ruled Tropical Jungle and Dino Canyon, while HiAndromon ruled some of Native Forest, Digimon Bridge and Coela Point. Ebemon ruled most of Native Forest, File City and Beetle Land, while GranKuwagamon had Mount Panorama and half of Dragon Eye Lake under his rule. SkullMammothmon ruled all of Gear Savannah, and Gryphonmon ruled Factory Town.

However, Whamon explained that they all lived in the massive castle at the peak of Mount Infinity, and they all kept trading their territories with each other.

"And when they were sealed, most of the Digital World surrendered, thinking all hope was lost." Whamon said sadly.

"Well, it wont be any more. We're here and we're going to bust them out." Tai promised.

Whamon laughed.

"Yes, I think you will."

A while later, they arrived, and Whamon let a little water spill in as he opened his mouth enough for Agumon and Patamon to get out of the hole.

"Good luck guys." TK said.

Whamon snorted.

"You're going to need it. They all sealed with their powers. Two of you may not be enough."

As the Digimon swam out, Tai turned to TK.

2what's happening with you and Kari?"

TK looked upset, and he sighed in exhaustion.

"We had a stupid argument. She stormed out and slept with Davis. And now she's fallen for him too. I'm losing her Tai. I don't know if it's anything to do with Ghoulmon, but it doesn't matter. If we don't fix it soon, I'll lose her forever."

Tai patted TK's shoulder sympathetically.

"I'll talk to her, and I'll get Yolei and Sora to help. We'll fix it. I hope."

TK smiled.

"Thanks Tai."

"Here we go guys." Whamon said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

The two Digimon looked down at the massive metal gate, embossed with a massive eye, surrounded by various appendages of the other Covenant members, the emblem of the Covenant.

"Well Seraphimon?"

"Give it our best shot I suppose."

"Mega Claw!"

"Hallowed Ascension!"

"Blasting Spout!"

With a great roar, the massive attacks crashed through the sheer volume of water above the gate and crashed into it, frightening fish away. Then, a small crack issued across the gate, which travelled across the entire thing, and it then split in half, letting loose a massive beam of white energy as it did so.

"Yes!" Tai cheered.

The Five then reared out, and then paddled to the surface after realising they were underwater. Whamon followed, the other two close behind.

When they were above water, they all turned to them.

"Thank you for that. There wasn't much leg room." Baihumon, a massive blue and white striped dog said in relief.

"Where is the Covenant? I want to give them some payback." Zhuqiamon snarled, a massive fiery phoenix.

"Patience my friend. Thank you my friends. I take it a time of battle is upon us?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yes. Our base on Beetle Land is threatened, and an extra few Megas may help turn the tide." Whamon said eagerly.

"You'd be right about that. Now Whamon, how much are we talking about?" Fanglongmon demanded.

"Thousands of troops." WarGreymon answered.

"Oh goodie." Ebonwumon said happily.

"And the Digidestined are here! Most excellent! And what is happening with you lot?" Azulongmon asked, as he was always the one who was most concerned about them.

"Have you all reached Mega?" Zhuqiamon asked.

He felt all levels below Mega were worthless.

"Most of us." Seraphimon said.

"Good. I look forward to working with you to wipe out the Covenant." Baihumon said cheerily, and he started paddling towards the shore.

Fanglongmon narrowed his yes.

"I sense there is disunity among you all."

"True. We'll explain on the way." Tai said.

And with that, they set off for Beetle Land and the battle to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon was watching the preparations in anticipation. Soon, the Resistance and the Digidestined would be wiped out, and victory would be his.

Then he saw a massive beam of energy shoot up into the sky from the sea.

He paled.

"Ebemon, tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

Ebemon nodded.

"It wasn't what you thought it was."

Ghoulmon smiled.

"Excellent."

"But I'm a liar."

Ghoulmon shot him a dirty look, and he went back to getting the army ready.

Ghoulmon narrowed his eye.

So, they thought the Sovereigns would help did they?

They'd see soon enough.

He turned to the other members.

"Get all the troops ready! We attack before sundown!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piximon finished sealing the portal behind them.

"Don't want uninvited guests." he said, as Dinobeemon flew them over the Dark Ocean to the Dark Whirlpool.

Ken looked apprehensively down at the Dark Ocean. Last time they had been here, Dragomon had nearly destroyed them all. And Ken was worried about walking into Daemon, who was still somewhere here, or so it was said.

"Piximon, have you heard about Daemon being here?" Cody asked, echoing Ken's thoughts.

Piximon frowned.

"We sent a couple of people in after you lot killed Dragomon, but we couldn't find him, which means hes out somewhere, plotting some mischief. Which isn't good, nope nope."

Ken smiled sarcastically.

"Oh great."

"Quite. now remember, when we get him out, he may be rather grumpy, and we have to explain about Arukenimon so he doesn't fry her. We need her help."

Ken sniffed angrily.

"She's evil, and will kill us the first opportunity she gets."

"Perhaps. But I think not. But we are here for another reason, yes? Let us do it."

They flew down to the surface, and Armadillomon jumped off.

"Ready?" Cody asked.

"Yep!"

"Good luck to you." Piximon said.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Submarimon, the Vessel of Reliability!"

Cody then jumped inside his friend.

"Down we go." Submarimon said, and they descended into the grey waters.

The waters were still and grey, aside from the whirlpool. Far behind them, Dragomon's palace could be seen, totally empty. As Submarimon turned around, he thought he saw something, like a snout, at one of the windows, but when he looked more closely, he couldn't see anything, so he proceeded onwards.

As he went around the whirlpool to get to the other side, as they had been warnexd that entering it would mean death, Cody saw something in the windows of Dragomon's palace, a face.

But when he looked harder it was gone.

They eventually reached the bottom of the Whirlpool, then they saw him.

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

Submarimon fired a shot, and a rope came out from behind it.

Inside, BlackWarGreymon looked up as the rope shot past. He nodded when he saw who it was, and took the rope, fighting off the spirits of other Digimon as he was dragged out.

Ten minutes later, they were above the water.

"Thanks. So, why have you brought me up? I thought you thought I was evil."

Cody shook his head.

"Not evil, just confused. And you saved my grandpa, so that makes you alright by my standards."

BlackWarGreymon smiled at him.

"Thanks kid. You're a good guy. But I assume there's some other reason you've brought me back. I assume you wouldn't want a wild card like me on the loose if you could help it. Who're we fighting?"

And so, they filled him in. Aside from an enraged snarl when he found out Arukenimon and Mummymon were alive and with the Resistance, he pledged his support to their cause, and they proceeded back to Beetle Land after Piximon opened the portal.

None of them noticed the large red and black serpent that was watching their every move from the ocean itself.

As they left, he smiled evilly, and descended back to the depths to send the information to his cohorts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived just as the rest of the Resistance was making the final preparations.

"Ah, BlackWarGreymon, good to see you again." Azulongmon said.

"Cheers."

Leomon bounded up to them.

"They're on the move. Megas to the front, and backwards from there. Whamon and the other sea Digimon will be taking us to our new base, so we must keep the enemy away from them long enough for all the supplies to be loaded into them. Guys, we're up." he said to the Digidestined.

"Here we go again." Agumon said, as they all rushed forward.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquillamon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to…Dinobeemon!"

"Ankylomon digivolve to…MetalAnkylomon!"

"Aquillamon digivolve to…Osirismon!"

Then it was Gomamon's turn.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Gomamon?"

Joe looked at him in shock.

"What's up?"

Gomamon shook his head sadly.

"I'm a no go. I wasn't able to digivolve earlier either."

"You cant digivolve?"

Seraphimon patted Gomamon on the head.

"Don't worry, you'll digivolve eventually."

With that, the Megas flew into the air.

"You can help Whamon as you're having problems." he said kindly.

He then dashed to the front lines.

"Leomon digivolve to…SaberLeomon!"

The Mega levels had assembled at the beach, with the Ultimates and Champions a little behind. The Rookiees were guarding the command centre, while the few In-Trainings and Babies they had were helping to shove the supplies to the other shore.

"Get ready. Because here they come." Azulongmon warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon sneered at the defence they had assembled.

"Send forth all forces, from land, sea and air. Do not stop the attack until they are all dead." he ordered.

Then with a great roar, he flew into the air, and his army moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WarGreymon gulped as the masses of troops surged forward. Mekanorimon, Guardmon, Devidramon, Flymon, Tankmon, Bakemon, Woodmon, Soulmon, Divermon, Scubamon, Weedmon, RedVegimon, Garbagemon, Darkizamon, Flarizamon and a host of others.

"We're in trouble." HerculesKabuterimon moaned.

"Says who? Let's get them." BlackWarGreymon snarled, and then he shot straight towards the enemy masses.

Tai bent close to WarGreymon as he followed his opposite.

"Are you mad?" he asked from his friend's back.

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

The kids were mounted on the backs of their Digimon as they attacked.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Hallowed Ascension!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Dinosaur Fire!"

The Digidestined attacks blasted apart numerous Digimon, but overall it made little difference.

"Now its our turn boys! Let's go!" Zhuqiamon bellowed.

With that the Five prepared for their attack.

"Aurora Force!" boomed Azulongmon.

"Tai Chi!" roared Fanglongmon.

"Black Hail!" yelled Ebonwumon.

"Iron Claws!" bellowed Baihumon.

"Blazing Helix!" screeched Zhuqiamon.

Their attacks caused masses of damage to the onslaught, so much so that most of the Woodmon were now gone due to the double attacks. Then BlackWarGreymon and SaberLeomon entered the centre of their formations.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Howling Crusher!"

With that, all the Woodmon were gone, but there were still thousands of enemy troops.

"Break off, and let the Ultimates do their bit!" Baihumon ordered.

The Megas retreated, and the Ultimates replaced them, and glared nastily at the onslaught.

"Let's get them guys." Ken said from atop Dinobeemon.

"Speed Slashes!"

"Metal Earthquake!"

"Egypt Wind!"

The three attacks blew a hole in the right flank, but it wasn't enough.

"Now!" Yolei screamed to the other Ultimates.

"Time it is yep yep." Piximon said as they got ready.

"Pit Bomb!" squealed Piximon.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Andromon.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" whispered Digitamamon.

"Musical Fist!" bellowed ShogunGekomon.

"Trick or Treat!" screamed Pumpkinmon.

"Hearts Attack!" yelled Monzaemon.

"Spiral Flower!" swore Blossomon.

"Spider Thread!" hissed Arukenimon, back in her spider form.

"Snake Bandage!" cried Mummymon, in his mummy form.

This attack blasted a large hole in the right flank.

"Fall back! It's the Champions turn!" Cody called.

The Champions target was the left hand flank.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted.

"Fireball!" Meramon roared.

"Ice Breath!" Seadramon hissed.

"Aqua Blaster!" Shellmon grunted.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yelled.

"Bomber!" Sukamon cried.

"Party Time!" Numemon hollered.

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon growled.

"Symphony Crusher!" Gekomon howled.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon snorted.

"Ice Cloud!" Mojyamon called.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon bellowed.

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon grated.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon knotted.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon grumbled.

"Justice Bullet!" Deputymon shrieked.

"Spinning Needle!" Airdramon squealed

"Ninja Knife!" Ninjamon screamed.

"Thunder Spell!" Wizardmon whispered.

This attack blew a hole in the left hand side, scattering more enemies.

"Rookiees, In-Trainings and Babies, its your turn!" Unimon yelled.

"Cheese Bomb!" Chuumon called.

"Stun Bubble!" Otamamon shouted.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon yelled.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon boomed.

"Fungus Crusher!" Mushroomon sneered.

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon cried.

"Waking Dream!" Tapirmon bellowed.

"Bubble Blow!"

"Bubble!"

This attack weakened the front lines, but then they started to come up the beach.

"War it is then." SaberLeomon growled, as the Resistance and the Covenant clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenixmon frowned as Megadramon and Gigadramon rose up from Mount Infinity, to take command of the Devidramon and Flymon. Also, a host of Snimon had appeared with a swarm of Yanmamon in tow. There were also Soulmon, ShimaUnimon and Saberdramon swarming towards them.

"There's loads of them!" Sora cried in dismay.

"That wont us though, right?" Phoenixmon asked.

Sora smiled at her partner. Sometimes she really did amaze her.

"No, there's not. Let's go."

With a joyful screech, Phoenixmon flew towards them.

"Coming HerculesKabuterimon?" she called.

"Yep. Right behind you."

"Wait for me!" Magnadramon yelled, Wizardmon on her back with Kari.

"Might we be permitted to join the battle?" Azulongmon asked as he and Zhuqiamon swept into view.

"Anyone else?"

"Us!" Unimon called, followed by Airdramon and Kuwagamon.

"Good luck to us then!" Wizardmon said, trying to keep his hat on as Magnadramon flew against the wind with great pace.

Kari frowned as she looked at the masses of enemy troops. They didn't stand a chance.

"Magnadramon?"

"Wheesht. I know what I'm doing."

Megadramon and Gigadramon had seen them and were directing the air force straight to the attackers.

"Now Magnadramon!" Phoenixmon called.

"Hermit Fog!"

Dense fog surrounded the combatants. Unfortunately the Resistance members could see in it.

"Attack!" Sora yelled.

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Aurora Storm!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Scissor Claw!"

"Spinning Needle!"

"Thunder Spell!"

Flymon, Devidramon, Soulmon, Snimon, Yanmamon and a host of others were destroyed by the attack. When the fog cleared, it appeared that a fair number had been wiped out.

"You will pay for that." Gigadramon promised.

"And for sticking us out of our job with Machinedramon!" Megadramon snarled.

"You're those ones?" Izzy asked in amazement.

"Yes! Giga Hand!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

"Crimson Claw!"

"Brown Stinger!"

"Soul Washer!"

"Wind Cutter!"

"Twin Sickles!"

"Aerial Laser!"

"Comet Wing!"

The Digimon avoided most of the blasts, though they all got hit a little.

"Bad move." Magnadramon growled as she surged forward and crashed into Gigadramon.

"Giga Hand!"

"Fire Tornado!"

The two attacks collided in a massive explosion, and Magnadramon then shot out of the smoke and fastened her mighty jaws on Gigadramon's neck.

"Witch! Giga Bomb!"

Magnadramon then shook him, and let him go so that he toppled towards the ground.

"Finish him HerculesKabuterimon!"

"With pleasure! Mega Electro Shocker!"

Gigadramon gave a scream as he was blown apart.

"Most impressive. Now watch this!" Azulongmon called to them.

"Aurora Storm!"

Blue and yellow light lanced out from his body towards Megadramon, damaging the Ultimate's wings.

"Zhuqiamon!"

"Coming!"

The massive flaming Sovereign swooped down from above.

"Blazing Helix!"

He fired a massive fiery helix out of his mouth that blew apart Megadramon.

With that, the rest of the Covenant's air force swarmed right at them.

"Let the decimation begin." Zhuqiamon snarled in anticipation.

They flew through, taking as much as they gave, though the enemy was dying when they were only getting wounded.

"Look out!" Unimon called.

"X Scissor Claw!"

GranKuwagamon, the massive black flying insect, blasted his attack into Phoenixmon, knocking Sora off and sending Phoenixmon toppling lifeless to the ground.

"Sora!" Kari called.

"Phoenixmon!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted.

MetalGarurumon then swooped under Sora, and Matt caught her.

"Thanks." she said breathlessly.

Then she saw her partner falling.

"Phoenixmon!"

Seraphimon then caught his friend, and worked his magic to heal her.

"Thanks." she said in relief as she flew off again to fetch Sora.

Above them, the air battle was turning against the Resistance. The arrival of GranKuwagamon had caught them off balance, as had the defeat of Phoenixmon. Azulongmon had also fallen, and the others were fleeing.

"No, we must fight!" Magnadramon urged, as she and HerculesKabuterimon turned to face the swarm of flying enemies.

The others turned with them.

"Fire Tornado!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Spinning Needle!"

"Scissor Claw!"

"Thunder Spell!"

While more enemies were killed, more still existed, and they also had a Mega.

"Zone Black Hole!"

A black hole opened in front of them, and a massive tug started.

"Maybe we _should_ retreat!" HerculesKabuterimon called.

"Good idea! Retreat!" Magnadramon shouted.

It was too late. Kuwagamon and Airdramon were sucked into the hole and were destroyed.

"Oh no." Kari whispered.

The rest fled before anyone else joined them, while GranKuwagamon cackled in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GranKuwagamon roared in laughter as the Resistance air fighters fled.

"Let's go!"

And with that, he led the swarm downwards to take the fight to the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon were holding the beach against the battalions of Guardmon and Mekanorimon that were trying to reach the command centre.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

While this crushed many of the attackers, they were replaced by many more.

"We cant do this for ever!" Seraphimon yelled, after MetalGarurumon and Matt returned from saving Sora.

"How not? It's fun!" BlackWarGreymon said happily as he blew apart another dozen troops.

SaberLeomon and Baihumon then showed up, with DinoVeemon brining up the rear.

"We're being overrun. The air fighters have retreated further into the island, but were being encircled. If we don't do something soon, we're doomed." SaberLeomon reported.

"We may already be." Baihumon snarled.

"How?" SaberLeomon asked.

"Him probably." BlackWarGreymon said.

Boltmon was rushing towards them.

"Battle Tomahawk!" he bellowed.

A massive green energy beam flew from his axe and knocked them all for six. When they got their wits back, DinoVeemon was being swung around by the tail, with Davis screaming in terror.

"Hey, pick on someone else! Terra Force!"

Boltmon laughed and threw DinoVeemon into the path of the attack. DinoVeemon cried out in pain, while Davis tumbled away, smoking.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon roared from behind Boltmon.

Boltmon then sprang into the air, allowing the blast to hit WarGreymon.

"Oh nuts." MetalGarurumon moaned as Boltmon rushed at him.

"We need to move!" Matt exclaimed.

"Terra Destroyer!"

BlackWarGreymon's attack knocked Boltmon off his feet, allowing the others to get their comrades.

Baihumon reversed the freezing, but it was too much for Tai and WarGreymon. WarGreymon shrank back into Agumon, and Tai was out cold, literally.

"Get them out of here. Get them to Whamon." SaberLeomon urged.

Matt nodded, leaving the others to fight Boltmon.

"Tomahawk Knuckle!"

The punch knocked out BlackWarGreymon.

"SaberLeomon, take him and go! Seraphimon and I will deal with this villain!" Baihumon said.

SaberLeomon did so, and Seraphimon turned to Baihumon.

"We need to get Davis and DinoVeemon away too."

"Oh crap. Can you take him?"

"I will certainly try."

"Then best of luck to you." Baihumon said, as he leapt for Davis and DinoVeemon's prone forms.

TK, who was on Seraphimon's shoulders, groaned.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"No. In fact I know it wasn't."

"What?"

"I was hoping that I could get Boltmon to sit down and we can discuss things over a cup of tea."

"Really?"

"No, I was just hoping for the best."

TK sighed as Boltmon advanced menacingly towards them.

"Fools. Now you're all alone!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Battle Tomahawk!"

Seraphimon never attacked quick enough, and Boltmon's axe crashed into him. He never stood a chance, and he was sent tumbling back into the command centre, which was reduced to rubble as he hit. TK collapsed as a rock hit him on the head and Seraphimon reverted back to Tokomon. They were then buried under the rubble.

Boltmon boomed with laughter, and then led the assault as the Covenant's forces advanced up the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TK!" Matt yelled in panic.

Dropping off Tai, he and MetalGarurumon rushed to the command centre. Devitamamon then landed in front of them, barring the way.

"You are going no further boy!"

"Really? You're between me and my brother. Move or else." Matt snarled.

Devitamamon boomed with laughter.

"You little fool! You are no match for me!"

"We'll see! Get him MetalGarurumon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Devitamamon was so busy laughing he never noticed the attack coming, and was knocked off his feet. He got up swearing as MetalGarurumon leapt over him to get to TK.

"Bad move boy. Laser Eyes!"

The attack crashed into MetalGarurumon and threw them both into the rubble, coughing. Devitamamon advanced on them, but was suddenly knocked backward.

"Get away from him." Sora ordered from the back of Phoenixmon.

"Fool girl! You'll go the same way as your beloved!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

Devitamamon flew up to avoid the attacks, and glared.

"Black Death Cloud!"

He was too late. The attack hit where MetalGarurumon had been a second before, but he was now taking TK and Tokomon to the other shore for evacuation. Phoenixmon had fled to the air. Devitamamon then saw Gryphonmon approaching. The age old rivalry between the Gryphonmon and the Phoenixmon. That would be fun.

That left him MetalGarurumon. Suited him just fine.

He flew at his nemesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoenixmon flew away from the attack, and turned to the rest of the battle. That was her mistake.

"Legendary Blade!"

The attack caught PPhoenixmon in the chest and she screeched in pain.

"What the…?" Sora demanded.

Gryphonmon then swooped at them.

"Hang on Sora! Looks like the old rivalry isn't dead yet!"

She sped skywards, with Gryphonmon hot behind them.

"Why does he hate you?"

"I'll explain if he survive!"

"Mobius Bite!"

The attack hit Phoenixmon, and Sora knew her friend wouldn't last much longer. GranKuwagamon's attack had taken it out of her.

"Phoenixmon, please…"

"Solar Roar!"

The third and final attack sent Phoenixmon thundering down to the ground, unconscious. With a great bang, she crashed to the earth, slowed to a stop in a mound of dirt, and reverted to Yokomon, as Sora fainted with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MetalGarurumon swore as Devitamamon swooped down at him.

"Hold on Matt!"

The dog flew up into the air, but the devil-egg was on their tail.

"Black Death Cloud!"

MetalGarurumon dove downwards to avoid the attack, and then came up behind Devitamamon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The missiles streaked at Devitamamon, who cursed, seeing no way to avoid them. They crashed into him and sent him downwards, but he was back within seconds.

"Laser Eyes!"

The attack knocked MetalGarurumon down several feet, but he recovered.

He was too late.

Devitamamon crashed into them, and sent them toppling towards the ground. HerculesKabuterimon caught them and put them down, and then flew off, leaving Matt and Gabumon at the shore.

Devitamamon smiled. But they had gotten a bit too close for his liking. Snarling, he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebemon was in charge of the massive rows of Tankmon that were to blow apart the Resistance's buildings and leave the way clear for the rest of the army to flood the island.

"All forces, stand by to fire."

"Yes sir!"

Ebemon watched as Dinobeemon, MetalAnkylomon and Osirismon were guarding the ammunition stores. Ghoulmon wanted to deal with them, so he supposed he better oblige.

"Target the ammunition stores."

"Yes sir! Hyper Cannon!"

The attacks streaked out from the Tankmon and crashed into the stores, blasting them apart in a massive fiery explosion.

The three Ultimates looked behind them in shock.

"Time for me to join the battle. Kill anything that moves." Ebemon ordered, and leapt into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HerculesKabuterimon surveyed the battle with distaste. The loss of the ammunition stores had hit them hard. SaberLeomon and the rest of the remaining Sovereigns were sounding the retreat, but discreetly, so the Covenant didn't launch a full out attack. However, five Digidestined were down, which didn't help the matter. And one of the remaining ones hadn't digivolved at all, while three others hadn't gone beyond Ultimate. In other words, they were in trouble. HerculesKabuterimon saw Ebemon approaching and hissed.

"Hold on Izzy."

He flew upward, with Ebemon hot on his tail.

"We've taken him out before." Izzy said.

"I know. Watch."

He then span around as Ebemon climbed towards them.

"Brain Rupture!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

The attacks collided in mid air, and Ebemon was thrown off balance. Izzy watched this in interest, and then smiled.

"We can defeat him!"

"How?"

"His legs are what are keeping him up, he has sort of anti-grav fields in them. Fire on them…"

"And he'll hit the dirt!"

Ebemon steadied himself and smiled evilly.

"You beat me once before. Not this time!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

The electricity hit Ebemon in the legs, and as Izzy predicted, his repulsors were fried.

"Oh mother!"

He then plummeted down to earth, screaming as he went.

"Izzy, we're probably the ones in charge. Orders?"

"Help the others retreat."

"Right-ho."

With that, they headed into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi and Rosemon were overseeing the evacuation on the ground, and they were directing people towards the shore, where numerous boats, sea Digimon and flying Digimon were waiting.

"That's nearly all of the forces. But unless we find some way to delay them, we're doomed." Rosemon moaned.

"We'll find a way." Mimi said, looking anxiously around for Joe.

A team of Digimon then appeared, who had been attacking the front lines of Ghoulmon's army. Mushroomon, Tapirmon, Floramon, Mojyamon, Starmon and Deputymon all came rushing towards them.

"Boltmon and Ghoulmon are coming! Everyone else is falling back! The other Covenant members are on their way!" Floramon cried.

"Aye. We'd be wise to leave." Starmon urged.

Rosemon shook her head.

"Gryphonmon's coming, and so is SkullMammothmon. We need to find some way to hold them off, or we wont get out of here alive."

"Not that you will anyway!"

Rosemon and Mimi screamed as Boltmon came swaggering towards them. The other Digimon formed a ring around them.

"Go! We'll hold him off!" Tapirmon urged.

Boltmon laughed.

"You think three Rookiees and three Champions can harm a Mega!? How ridiculous!"

Starmon turned to them.

"Go! Our world is doomed if the Digidestined are destroyed! Run!"

Rosemon closed her yes, but nodded.

"Thank you."

"Go!"

Mimi cried out in shock.

"We cant leave them!"

"We have to Mimi! If the Digidestined are destroyed, the Digital World is doomed."

"But…"

The six Digimon stood defiantly in front of Boltmon.

"You little fools. You're just more fodder to take bullets for the Digidestined. They don't care about you."

"Liar. They will destroy you and the rest of the Covenant."

Boltmon laughed.

"You have no idea of what has been set in motion. Events will soon go far out of control, and the Digidestined will fall. But you will not be around to see it. Battle Tomahawk!"

While some of them moved, Mushroomon never moved quite quick enough, and he was destroyed.

"Get him! Ice Cloud!"

"Meteor Storm!"

"Justice Bullet!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Waking Dream!"

Mimi was crying.

"Rosemon, he killed Mushroomon."

Rosemon hated it, but she had to get Mimi out.

Boltmon laughed as the attacks bounced off him.

"You cant stop me! You will die for nothing! Tomahawk Crunch!"

Deputymon and Tapirmon were destroyed with this attack. The others looked at each other in fear. They couldn't stop Boltmon. He was too powerful for them. But they had to hold him long enough for Rosemon to get Mimi away.

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Ice Cloud!"

"Meteor Storm!"

Boltmon then swung his massive axe, and destroyed both Mojyamon and Starmon, and then he towered over Floramon.

"Now for you little girl."

Mimi had seen all of it, as had Rosemon.

"Bad move killing my friends Boltmon."

"I don't want anyone to die for us!" Mimi cried, and her crest suddenly blazed to life, and the energy entered Rosemon.

"Thanks Mimi. Now, I'm going to go and kick some butt!"

Boltmon swung his axe, and Floramon screamed.

"Pick on someone your own size! Roses Rapier!"

Rosemon's sword stopped Boltmon's axe before it cleaved Floramon in two.

"Run Floramon! I'm going to kick some butt."

Floramon quickly made herself scarce, and Rosemon was left glaring at Boltmon.

"Brave of you girl. But you are no match for me!"

"We'll see!"

And with that, they began to duel, Rosemon's sword against Boltmon's axe. Boltmon quickly realised that Rosemon was the better swordsman. Rosemon was lighter and quicker than he was, and also had a lighter weapon. His axe was big, heavy, and cumbersome, and he knew that unless he did something quick, he would lose the fight.

Their weapons clashed, and Boltmon was slowly forced back, as Rosemon, made even stronger by the power of the crest, beat away at his defences and pushed him back through his own lines. She forced his weapon to the ground on their way through the ranks, and both his weapon and her own were used to kill attacking troops. Forces that got too close to the weapons were blown apart as Rosemon forced him backward. Both sides stopped their various battles to watch the duel as they progressed over the island, and eventually Rosemon fought him to the opposite shore from where their forces were evacuating. Boltmon knew the end of the fight was near, and then, with a swift kick to his chin, Rosemon span and took his hand off, making him scream, and made him drop his axe. She then pointed her sword at his throat.

"For all the chaos you and your masters have caused…"

She brought back her sword and prepared to take off his head, when SkullMammothmon crashed into her, knocking her high into the air.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The attack blew apart another load of enemies as she flew across the field, making good her escape.

"Thanks SkullMammothmon. That was a little too close for comfort."

"Not to worry. Ghoulmon will get you another hand. Now, I have Resistance members to squash."

And with that the skeleton ran off, trampling all in his path while Boltmon took a breather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gomamon had seen that all the supplies were loaded, and they now had to keep the enemy away from the escape forces until the battle was totally lost. Rosemon's duel with Boltmon had greatly helped their side, but it wasn't enough.

If only he could digivolve! He had been trying to digivolve to Ikkakumon, but he couldn't even do that. He'd been so miserable about not being able to digivolve to Mega, he had lost the ability to digivolve altogether.

"Oh, why cant I digivolve!?" he cried.

Joe, who was tending to the wounds of Davis, looked at him sympathetically.

"You'll do it when you're good and ready. Just give it time."

Gomamon then swore.

"Joe, get down! Whamon, look out!"

Divermon then swam right to the edge and attacked the sea Digimon.

"Blasting Spout!"

"Ice Breath!"

"Hydro Blaster!"

"Stun Bubble!"

"Symphony Crusher!"

"Musical Fist!"

"Marching Fishes!"

The sheer mass of fish flooded the Divermon and sent them tumbling away, but their attack blinded them to the true threat.

"Behind you!" Joe yelled.

"Stampede Dash!"

SkullMammothmon flattened several small Rookiee Digimon.

"Oh no!" Gomamon cried.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!" SkullMammothmon roared, aiming at Joe.

"JOE!" Gomamon screamed.

ShogunGekomon sprang in the way of the attack.

"You will not kill a Digidestined while I live!"

"Then prepare to die!"

The attack hit ShogunGekomon and blew him apart.

"No! You killed the master! Gekomon and Otamamon, ATTACK!" a Gekomon cried, and hundreds of them suddenly swarmed from nowhere and crowded SkullMammothmon.

"Why cant I digivolve!? I want to help them!"

"You little frog fools! Feel my wrath! Trunk Cannon!"

Black energy beams emitted from his skeletal trunk and blew apart loads of his assailants.

"MURDERER!"

Magnadramon then appeared out of nowhere and slammed into him, toppling him to the ground.

"Fire Tornado!"

SkullMammothmon crashed to the ground and snorted in indignation.

"You will pay for that!"

And then he galloped back to his own side. Magnadramon then flew up into the air.

Gomamon smiled at her as she left. He really did like it when the girls got angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnadramon travelled up into the air.

"HerculesKabuterimon, you're the highest ranking Digidestined Digimon left standing! What are your orders?" she asked.

Izzy bent close to his ear.

"We cant win."

"I know."

HerculesKabuterimon surveyed the situation and knew it was hopeless. The loss of the ammunition stores had hit them hard, and many of the Digidestined were defeated.

"Sound the retreat. Find whatever Sovereign is left standing so he can ratify it, and ask the highest ranking member of the Resistance to agree too."

SaberLeomon then appeared beneath them.

"Agreed. Full retreat."

"What Sovereigns are still standing?" Rosemon asked as she joined them.

Piximon then appeared.

"Azulongmon went down ages ago, as did Zhuqiamon. GranKuwagamon got them both. SkullMammothmon defeated Baihumon too."

"Where are the other two?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"Ebonwumon is surrounded by enemies, and Fanglongmon is fighting both Devitamamon and Gryphonmon."

There was a great roar as Fanglongmon collapsed.

"I reckon it's Ebonwumon we need to save." Rosemon said.

"Come on!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Fire Tornado!"

The attacks blasted apart several of the troops surrounding the Sovereign, and he ambled backwards.

"Signal a retreat."

"Good idea." Ebonwumon said in response to Rosemon.

There was a great blowing of horns as the Resistance fell back to the escape forces.

"We need to hold the enemy off long enough for everything to be loaded!" Rosemon called.

"Agreed. Now we make the last stand." Ebonwumon said, and they prepared to defend the beach until they escaped…or died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon smiled as the Resistance fell back and started their retreat. Time to press the advantage.

Before he could go after the three Ultimates who were directing forces away to the shore, Gennai, the aged old man, stood before him.

"You will go no further." he said, brandishing a stick as tall as he was.

Ghoulmon laughed.

"You stupid old man! You should go and lie down now, before you hurt yourself."

With that Gennai sprung up into the air and brought his stick crashing onto Ghoulmon's head. Gennai then proceeded to use his stick to thrash Ghoulmon.

Ghoulmon however, was rather irritated and bemused by the attack, and finally decided he had had enough when his legs were swept out from under him.

"Tri-Eye Attack!"

Gennai couldn't stop the attack and he was blown backwards. Growling, Ghoulmon got to his feet and went after the three Ultimates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Osirismon shooed several Rookiees to the shore.

"We cant do this forever Yolei." he said grumpily.

"I know. Just a little bit longer."

"What happens when we escape though? If we do." Cody said from the back of MetalAnkylomon.

Just then a wave of Hyper Cannons crashed into the three, knocking the humans from the Digimon's back. As they crashed down, Ghoulmon swooped towards them.

"Eye Blow!"

The attack was heading right for Ken.

"Ken!" Dinobeemon cried

"Spider Thread!"

Arukenimon used her attack to pull Ken to safety.

"Thank you." he said in amazement.

"You're welcome. But we need to retreat. Now."

"Agreed."

However, Ghoulmon was obviously intending that the three Ultimates went nowhere.

"You Digidestined are really quite annoying. Enough is enough. Now, prepare to meet your doom!"

MetalAnkylomon looked at the other two.

"Don't wait for him to take the first strike. Dinobeemon, you go high!"

"As you wish!"

Osirismon then charged at Ghoulmon. Ghoulmon, who had been expecting Dinobeemon to strike, was taken aback.

"Egypt Wind!"

The sand bird crashed into Ghoulmon, and as he was distracted, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Speed Slashes!"

Dinobeemon sliced open Ghoulmon's skin, and that left it up to MetalAnkylomon.

"Metal Earthquake!"

The three attacks staggered him, but they weren't anywhere near to killing him.

Then Centarumon, Blossomon, Pumpkinmon and Mummymon came dashing towards the battle.

"Solar Ray!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Spider Thread!"

Ghoulmon flew up to avoid the attacks, and sneered.

"I have enough of you people's interference. Ghoul Wing!"

A massive black beam materialised as he flapped his wings, and it crashed into the attackers, scattering them apart.

"Death Arrow!"

He did the same as Angewomon did, and fired a black arrow right through Blossomon, who blew apart.

"Oh no." Yolei moaned, as she saw how scattered they were.

The other attackers were defeated, and were lying down.

"Get him guys!" she urged.

Ghoulmon snarled.

"Little fools! Tri-Eye Attack!"

The three beams fired out towards them, and Yolei knew that some of the others were in trouble. But rather than attack the ones still standing, Ghoulmon had decided to hit those who were already down.

"No!"

Cody moaned in despair as the attack hit Centaurmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"MetalAnkylomon, we need to distract him! Give the others a chance to escape!" he cried as he climbed back onto his friends back.

"Right. Let's go. Hold on!"

He dashed right at Ghoulmon who looked at him in amusement.

"You fool. Do you really think you can stop me?"

"We don't need to stop you, just delay you." Cody said defiantly as MetalAnkylomon charged.

Ghoulmon laughed.

"Is that so? It will not matter. I will destroy you, and then the others! Death Arrow!"

Cody smiled grimly, and felt strangely clam as he and his friend rushed to their inevitable fate. Ghoulmon's attack would kill the two of them.

"We don't need to defeat you. All we need to do is fight you, until someone does kill you. It's not about winning, its about belief."

Then, a white light blazed out from Cody and threw Ghoulmon to the ground.

"No! Not again!"

"Cody, I feel great!"

"Good. So?"

The light then surrounded them, and Cody understood.

"MetalAnkylomon digivolve to…Vikemon!"

Vikemon was a massive hairy walrus, sheathed in armour with massive mace's mounted to his back. He had massive teeth and a massive axe as his weapon.

**Vikemon: A very powerful Pirate Digimon, who's Artic Blizzard can freeze even the most hot headed Digimon, and his Viking Axe weapon is used to smote evil.**

"Cool! You digivolved again."

"Hey, I look good don't I?"

Ghoulmon staggered to his feet.

"Little fool! Eye Blow!"

Vikemon roared loudly.

"You are far too evil to be allowed to continue your existence Ghoulmon. I will put an end to you! Artic Blizzard!"

A dark grey cloud appeared behind Vikemon, and with a swift motion, it opened. Vikemon then pointed his hand at Ghoulmon and massive, jagged shards of ice flew out and crashed into Ghoulmon, making the leader of the Covenant scream in pain. As he collapsed to the ground, Vikemon came dashing at him.

Ghoulmon then smiled evilly.

"Gotcha!"

He flew up out of Vikemon's reach, and pointed his fingers at Yolei and Osirismon, who were desperately trying to revive Mummymon.

"Death Arrow!"

The black arrow streaked down towards Yolei.

"YOLEI!" Cody screamed.

Yolei gasped as she looked up, too late for Osirismon to do anything.

Then, Mummymon sprang up, and the arrow blasted into him and knocked him into the ground.

"Mummymon! Are you all right!?"

Mummymon smiled as her crest blazed to life.

"Now I am."

"Osirismon digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

This one was also different. Now a man, shrouded in a helmet the shape of Aquillamon's head, with a cape of feathers, he had a small eagle on his arm and looked like a mighty warrior.

"You digivolved again?" Yolei asked in shock.

**Valkyrimon: A Digimon of the North, he is the Mega form of Hawkmon and guards the north of the Digital World. His Feral Sword is a weapon feared by all evil Digimon, and his Lightning Arrow and Laser Javelin can hit an enemy almost five kilometres away.**

"You will pay for your crimes Ghoulmon! Laser Javelin!"

A javelin materialised in his hand which he threw right into Ghoulmon's chest, knocking the evil Digimon to the ground.

Ken rubbed Arukenimon's arm.

"Why?"

She coughed weakly.

"I suppose it was an apology. I figured that I should apologise to you for all I put you through. Now go."

"No. We'll get you out of here. Just hang on."

Arukenimon smiled, her spider yes gleaming with tears.

"Thank you. I did not expect kindness here at the end, least of all from you."

Then his crest shone, and Dinobeemon laughed in triumph.

"Dinobeemon digivolve to…Mantismon!"

It was Stingmon's body, but he had pincers on his mouth, but after his legs came long, spiky stingers.

**Mantismon: The Mega form of Wormmon, his Yellow Fever Flame can cause disease and burns, making it a truly powerful attack, while his stings and pincers care also of great use to him.**

The three Mega Digimon surrounded Ghoulmon, who whined.

"Oh heck!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Thunder Arrow!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

As Ghoulmon was hit by the three attacks, they were already dashing forward to hit him with their next move.

"Feral Sword!"

"Pincer Cannon!"

"Viking Axe!"

The three attacks slammed into Ghoulmon and sent him tumbling away, and they turned and picked up their allies and flew to the shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had no chance of escaping as they got to the shore. Even with all the Megas they now had, the enemy was just coming far too fast.

"Is everyone aboard?" Vikemon asked.

"Yes, but it's not enough. We wont get away from here without being blown apart." Elecmon moaned.

"We will hold them off." Magnadramon said, and the Digidestined Megas that were left standing moved forward.

"No! You must escape! We will hold them off. If you die, our world will fall. We will give you the chance you need to escape." Andromon said.

"What!? No!" Ken protested.

"Yes Ken. It's the only way we can get strong enough to defeat the Covenant. You must go." Piximon said.

Andromon nodded boldly.

"I will stay."

Elecmon went beside him, heedless of the approaching enemy.

"As will I."

Centarumon walked forward.

"I will also remain behind."

"Me too." said Unimon.

"No! You cant! You'll die!" Yolei screamed.

"It's the risk we all took my dear. We must flee. Good luck." Ebonwumon said, and with that, the boats started to drift away from the island.

Andromon looked up at Kari, who he was fond of.

"Go! If you do not, it will all be in vain. You are not yet ready. Our lives are insignificant! If you linger, the others may awake, and it will get you all killed! Flee!"

Kari blinked tears out of her eyes, but nodded reluctantly.

"Go. Don't look back." Unimon ordered as he turned to face the approaching Covenant forces.

With that, the Digidestined finally did as they were asked, and the Resistance began to make it's escape, regardless of Tai and Davis' screams, who had both just awoken and had learned of what the others planned to do.

"Magnadramon, you must give us cover!" Whamon called, as he pulled massive rafts quickly from the island.

Magnadramon sighed sadly.

"Hermit Fog." she said tearfully.

Kari and Wizardmon were still looking back at the four members who had stayed behind, and she gave a sob as they were surrounded by fog, and started to wail when they heard a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon and Centarumon stood defiantly as the Covenant approached.

"Very brave. But you have only delayed the inevitable. The Digidestined will die!" Ghoulmon promised as they came face to face.

Andromon shook his head.

"Oh no they wont. Our sacrifice will give them the time they need, the time they need to escape and become stronger, strong enough to kill you."

The Covenant laughed maliciously.

"You insignificant fools! You really think this will stop us! This little stand of yours will gain you nothing." GranKuwagamon promised.

Andromon smiled as his sensors registered that everyone else was now far enough away.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Solar Ray!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

The four attacks hit different Covenant members, but to little avail.

"Death Arrow!"

"Laser Eyes!"

"X Scissor Claw!"

"Legendary Blade!"

The black arrow pierced right through Andromon, who disintegrated. The beams of light blew through Centaurmon, while massive jaws crushed Unimon into bits and a beam of flat energy destroyed Elecmon.

When the dust had settled, the fog had cleared. Ghoulmon looked for the escapees and saw nothing.

"Damn you Digidestined!" he cried furiously.

He span to Devitamamon, his right hand man.

"Pull all forces back to Native Forest and Mount Infinity. Ebemon, destroy this island!"

Five minutes later, the army had gone. The amassed prisoners, mostly Rookiees, but a couple of Champions, two Ultimates, and four In-Trainings and five Babies, were all stuck in the centre of the island.

Ebemon towered above it, his repulsors working again.

"Planet Destroyer!"

A massive beam of energy crashed into the island, and blew apart in a massive mushroom cloud, leaving only smoking debris.

Ebemon smiled and returned to Infinity Mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Resistance looked sadly at their former base as it was blasted apart. Then sadly, they turned away, determine to avenge their comrades.

**Im back from holiday, and back writing. **

**Three new Megas, the Sovereigns have returned, as have BlackWarGreymon, Arukeinmon, Mummymon and Wizardmon.**

**We've also said goodbye to Andromon, Elecmon, Centarumon and Unimon. i'm mean I know. Centarumon nearly got a reprieve as he gave me my first Vademon in the game, but he died before I defeated Ogremon, so he went back to dying.**

**Why have the Crests retunred?**

**Why cant poor Gomamon digivolve?**

**How will we defeat the Covenant?**

**Who will die next chapter?**

**All will be revealed soon! Until then, please read and review!**

**P.S Why is the site so slow?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Twelve

The Key from the Past

The beaten Resistance finally made it to their new location, a cave near Freezeland.

There, they began a lament for all their fallen comrades, and mourned the passing of the four who had sacrificed themselves so they could escape.

They stayed hidden there for two days, while scouts went out to bring the various other small parts of the Resistance that had fled by land or air to them. They also heard that the entire Digital World had capitulated to the Covenant, and that Ghoulmon and his allies were now in complete control. Rumour had it that Jijimon, the leader of File City, had returned with all the former inhabitants of the city, and that he had been destroyed by an irritated Ghoulmon.

Server had surrendered, as had the Pixel Islands. Folder and Directory had attempted to put up a small resistance, but had been 'dissuaded' by Devitamamon and Ebemon. Dark Digimon spread across the Digital World, and the enemy had finally taken over.

They all gathered in the central chamber of the cave, to discuss their next move.

Azulongmon looked at them all sadly as they entered.

"We stand on the brink of annihilation. If we do not stand together, we will be destroyed."

Tai looked at him.

"But I don't understand how! We can nearly all digivolve to Mega, so how come we cant defeat the Covenant?"

Azulongmon sighed.

"Digivolution is not my area of expertise. Zhuqiamon?"

The massive bird cleared his throat and began to explain.

"When a Digimon first goes to the Mega form, he is as strong as he can get for a while. His first digivolution is the peak of his strength. The next few times, his power is weaker, until about five times after the first digivolution. After that, the Mega form will be as strong as it was the first time they did it, the strongest it will get. So far, only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have went to their Megas more than five times. Also, the experience you gained fighting the Dark Masters has also aided you. Patamon and Gatomon are the only ones that are even close to what they should be to defeat any powerful Mega. The Covenant have been Megas for quite some time, and as they spend their time as a Mega, they only have to wait a while for their full strength to be gathered. That is why you are finding it so hard to defeat them."

Gennai nodded slowly.

"There's also the problem that they're powerful Megas at the best of times."

Fanglongmon snarled.

"We will defeat them. We have to!"

Baihumon growled.

"There is also the problem that Ghoulmon has managed to disturb your unity."

They all looked taken aback.

"How?"

Azulongmon snarled.

"Your actions proved it. Ghoulmon used a spell that would alter your judgement terribly. The result was that you did something you would not ordinarily do. Ghoulmon has started to alter events in the real world, which is not good news."

"You're saying Ghoulmon made us do what we id?" Sora demanded.

"Yes. The border between the worlds is weakening. And he used that to his advantage. He turned you all against each other."

"And his schemes are still afoot. That's why Kari has been so angry recently. His power affects her strongest because she is the Bearer of Light." Leomon said.

Kari frowned.

"So, I'm not myself?"

"You are yourself. But your behaviour is being affected by Ghoulmon. However, I used my magic to remove the spell from you. You wont be affected any longer."

"But I still feel like I did before." she said angrily.

"Indeed. That is a device of your own making." Leomon said.

TK and Davis looked at her sadly, and she pouted.

"bugger." she said, one of the rare occasions in which swore.

Matt looked at her sympathetically, and turned to Ebonwumon.

"Why did the Crests come back? We gave them up to release you."

Davis snorted.

"And a fat lot of good that did us."

Ebonwumon shot him a dirty look and turned to Matt.

"We had to release the Crests again. As Davis, perhaps rightly, points out, our release hasn't done much. The only time before now a Sovereign has been of any use to you was when Azulongmon faced off BlackWarGreymon. We knew that to stand a chance of defeating Ghoulmon and his Covenant, you would need to be able to reach the Mega level. So far, you've been using the Digi-Cores, but we were running low on them, so we decided to forgo our release from the prison to enable you lot to survive long enough to release us yourselves. Now, the Crests are back, and are back to stay. We fear they have an important role to play before the end."

"Who did we all release anyway? I always wondered." Izzy said.

"Kari and TK released me with their crests. Matt and Sora's ones were used to free Ebonwumon, while Tai and Izzy freed Baihumon and Mimi and Joe freed Zhuqiamon. Fanglongmon was freed by the combined might of all eight." Azulongmon explained.

Joe raised a hand.

"How come Gomamon cant digivolve?"

Zhuqiamon leaned forward.

"I fear Gomamon has unintentionally given himself a block. He kept telling himself that he was useless because he couldn't be like the others and digivolve to Mega. As a result, he accidentally stopped himself digivolving at all."

Gomamon blinked away tears.

Zhuqiamon leaned forward, and the massive fiery bird had a kindly look on his face, which made a change.

"Your time will come. And even if it doesn't, even the smallest Digimon may make the largest difference."

He gave him a wink and straightened, and Gomamon smiled.

"I will digivolve. I promise you Joe."

Joe smiled and scratched Gomamon's head.

"I don't doubt it."

Sora turned to Biyomon.

"We survived. So explain why Gryphonmon wants to kill you."

Biyomon nodded.

"I forgot about that. In ancient times, before even this lot came along, there were Digimon that had lordship over separate parts of the world. Let's say for argument's sake that Cherrymon had lordship over the forests, MegaSeadramon the sea and so on. Well, there was a lordship of fire and air. Now, that's all very well. At first, a Gryphonmon ruled the sky, and a Phoenixmon ruled the fire. However back then, Gryphonmon was also part fire, and he started to try to take over fire as well. The Phoenixmon responded in kind and tried to take over the air. Eventually, they fought each other to a standstill, and it was then that Zhuqiamon here arrived and claimed lordship over the two of the realms. That ended the fighting, but Gryphonmon always blamed Phoenixmon for the fall from grace he suffered, even though it was his fault. And that's why he's always trying to kill me."

Biyomon finished her story, and then Leomon brought the meeting back to it's purpose.

"How are we going to destroy the Covenant? If we don't do it soon, there wont be a Digital World to save."

"Yep yep. Very serious business now." Piximon said.

"We need to move quickly. Time is now of the essence. If the Covenant rules much longer unopposed, we will eventually lose all support and be destroyed." Fanglongmon said.

Arukenimon and Mummymon, who were still rather sore, leaned forward slightly. The Digidestined had softened to them considerably since they had helped so much in the battle.

"Cant you lot think of anything? You fought a powerful group of Megas before, the Dark Masters. Isn't this the same thing?" Arukenimon asked.

Izzy was about to say something when he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide, and he smiled.

"Arukenimon, you're a genius!"

She looked mildly pleased.

"Of course I am. How am I?"

Izzy ignored her and turned to Tai.

"How did we defeat the Dark Masters?"

Tai then cottoned on.

"One at a time. We got stronger all the way through."

"Exactly. But they were split up. They did it to themselves. Had it not been for Piximon and Chuumon, we would have been killed when we first met them. But because they weren't unified, they were easier to kill. That's how we can kill the Covenant! If we split them up, we can kill them off!"

Gennai smiled.

"Yes. Also, it nullifies them. They've learnt from fighting you. They know that if evil works together, they can cause a lot more damage than being independent. They're following your example. If you force them to split up, it means their power is greatly reduced!"

Mummymon smiled.

"It might work. It might just work!"

Matt frowned.

"There's twelve of us. What do we do, divide into six groups of two, or two groups of six?"

Yolei shook her head.

"Two's too few. We need at least three. And six is too many. We'd get too many members chasing after us."

Ken nodded.

"Four groups of three. That will get us half the Covenant."

"But it also means they could be reinforced by the other half." TK pointed out.

Baihumon shook his head viciously.

"Not if there are two other groups running around. There are five Sovereigns, and we have BlackWarGreymon. That will give us two more groups of three. Six groups. One member has to stay at Mount Infinity at all times to see if there are any uprisings, and also to keep control of the army, and another needs to be ready to fly to a hotspot at a seconds notice. We only need the six groups."

BlackWarGreymon hissed softly.

"Will they take the bait? And where do we go? If we're too close together, we may be able to reinforce each other, but so will they."

Azulongmon smiled.

"They will take the bait. The Digidestined and the Sovereigns are their biggest problem now. If either group is defeated, they're victorious."

"We have a plan. Now, lets make sure it works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the Digidestined left the room to get ready, and the Resistance members left to run their rebellion, leaving the Sovereigns and Gennai.

"You never told them." Gennai stated.

"Too early. We will have to soon." Ebonwumon said.

"We don't have proof yet." Zhuqiamon snarled quietly.

"Proof? The rise of the Covenant, the weakening of the border between the worlds, aren't they proof enough?" Fanglongmon asked.

"Not in and of themselves." Azulongmon said.

Baihumon took the decision.

"We wait until we have definite proof. Then we tell them."

Gennai nodded sadly.

"And then we will need all the help we can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, it was decided. Tai, Matt and Sora would go to Dino Region. Joe, TK and Kari (a move by Tai to try and cheer his sister up by getting her back with her boyfriend) would go to Mount Panorama. Izzy, Davis and Cody would stay in Freezeland. Ken, Yolei and Mimi would go to Factorial Town. Azulongmon, Baihumon and Zhuqiamon would go to the west of Gear Savannah while Ebonwumon, Fanglongmon and BlackWarGreymon would go to Overdell. The Covenant would (hopefully) split up and chase after them, and then they would hopefully be able to wear them down enough so that they could eventually destroy them.

Joe grabbed Mimi as she went passed.

"Mimi, be careful out there."

She blushed and smiled.

"I will. I suppose I'll have to do without you and Izzy to protect me."

Joe remembered the advice Tai had given him when he had asked for help _Be spontaneous._

He nodded.

"You'll be fine. You have to be. You're tough."

She smiled and went to leave with Ken and Yolei.

"Oh damn it." he muttered.

He then grabbed her, and pulled her around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He then kissed her full on the lips.

Two minutes later, they broke apart, to a chorus of cheers and whistles.

"Mimi! I told you he would do it! I told you!" Palmon cried happily.

"About time you did that!" Gomamon said happily.

"Bravo." Azulongmon said.

Mimi was staggered.

"Joe, that wasn't what I was expecting."

Joe grinned sheepishly.

"I should have done that ages ago. Sorry it took so long."

She grinned.

"Well, make sure you come back in one piece so I can return the favour."

She then went happily to her party, which soon left.

Joe looked wistfully after her, then went to join his own group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy smiled as Mimi left. Now that she had made her choice, he was happy. As long as Joe treated her alright, which he was sure he would, there wouldn't be a proble,.

Tentomon flew up beside him.

"You'll find someone someday Izzy. Don't be down. 'Always look on the bright side of life'."

Izzy grinned at his friend.

"Thanks pal."

And then they too left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi was whispering to Palmon.

"Palmon, it was like dynamite! I know he doesn't look like it but I think he has some serious stuff tucked away."

Palmon's eyes went wide with shock.

"Pardon?"

"Put it this way: it was like there was dynamite going off in my head, and down below for him I think."

Palmon was flabbergasted as Mimi walked off, giggling. Palmon shook her head. It was about time her friend got a little of the love that had blossomed in the team.

However, this news meant that there was a lot of interesting conversations to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azulongmon looked down on them all as they all split up.

"Good luck to us all! May our enemies soon be destroyed!"

And then under his breath he mumbled:

"And let us hope we all destroy at least one member, and hope that none of us runs into Ghoulmon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon nodded as Devitamamon gave him the report.

"All splitting up into separate groups you say."

"Yes. Now is the perfect time to strike!"

Ghoulmon frowned. Something about this wasn't right.

"Patience would be our best weapon."

Ebemon scoffed.

"Rubbish! We can take three of them! Imagine. We could bring an end to the Digidestined in one swift stroke! And two of us could still stay here! We wouldn't even need all of us."

Ghoulmon's doubts were then clamed.

"Very well. Wipe them out. All of them!"

With that, six of them sped off: Gryphonmon to end his ancient rivalry in Dino Region, Devitamamon to Mount Panorama, Ebemon to Freezeland, GranKuwagamon to Factorial Town, HiAndromon to Overdell and SkullMammothmon to Gear Savannah.

Boltmon and Ghoulmon watched them go.

"This will be the end of the Digidestined." Boltmon said happily.

Ghoulmon smiled evilly.

"Indeed it will. The time of good is over. The time of evil has come."

And with that, he turned and went into his chambers to make a call, to inform them of the impending good news.

**So, a last desperate plan to defeat the Covenant! Will it work?**

**I told you there was a death this chapter, but I forogt about this chapter.**

**So, will this plan work? Will any Covenant members be destroyed, or will it be our side that is harmed?**

**Joe is finally together with Mimi! I actually forgot that this was their love story, but I've remembered now, so there will be a lot more to come. Up until now we've only had hints. **

**What are the Sovereigns not telling the Digidestined?**

**Who will Kari decide on?**

**Will Gomamon digivolve?**

**And who is Ghoulmon calling?**

**All will be revealed eventually!**

**Until next time, please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Thirteen

Ancient Rivalry

Tai, Matt and Sora were walking through the Dino Region. They entered the Glacial Zone, where time moved slow. Various dinosaur Digimon normally lived here, but for the moment, it was as quiet as the grave. According to Agumon, the Brachiomon who normally lived here never left for any reason. For them to get up and leave they must be truly scared.

"So how long have the Covenant been in power?" Sora asked.

Gabumon shrugged.

"Quite some time. The Digimon were all scared before we were brought in, and the Resistance had been fighting them for months. They finally admitted they needed help when Ghoulmon took over and set himself up on Infinity Mountain. Nice fellow."

"But why didn't they act before now? I mean how long could it have taken them to reach Mega?"

"And who are they all? We know who Ghoulmon was, and Ebemon and SkullMammothmon and Devitamamon, but where did the other four come from?" Tai asked.

"We think that GranKuwagamon is the same Kuwagamon that attacked you when you first arrived in Digi world." Biyomon said.

"Him!? I thought Piximon killed him."

Agumon shook his head.

"Tai, don't you pay attention? All the ones who worked for Myotismon were killed too. Gabumon and Biyomon killed Mammothmon and Digitamamon themselves didn't they? And we all saw Phantomon get wiped out by Patamon. They get reborn."

"Well, what about the big bad guys we faced? Devimon and Myotismon? What about them?" Matt asked.

"They get imprisoned in the Dark Whirlpool, though we think Myotismon cant be reborn. But thats merely speculation." Biyomon said.

Tai frowned.

"Agumon, what did Azulongmon mean that the border was becoming weaker?"

Agumon stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"The border between our worlds was never that big anyway, like your o-zone layer. But we think it's getting thinner, which is what's allowing Digimon to influence events in your world and you to affect us."

"So that was how Ghoulmon was able to do his voodoo on Kari?"

Biyomon nodded.

"And how we as able to affect you lot. But he was affecting Kari long before that."

Tai shook his head.

"Why are they always after Kari?"

Biyomon looked at Gabumon who sighed.

"TK and Kari are the most powerful Digidestined. They are the Guardians of Hope and Light, which gives them enormous power. Patamon and Gatomon will eventually surpass even me and Agumon in terms of power. Every evil Digimon we have faced wants either of them. Because you see, if they control their crest, they will be able to tap into its vast power and use it for evil."

"Look at Devimon. He wanted to kill TK because it was prophesised that the seventh child would destroy him. But he didn't really consider what would happen if he managed to turn TK to his will. Myotismon wanted to kill Kari for the same reason. But if you look, all the pure evil Digimon, Devimon, Myotismon and Piedmon, the ones that we could give our hardest shot at but still not kill, where all defeated by the Guardians at least once. Dragomon finally learnt that the way to defeat the Digidestined is to defeat them from within. So, he tried to run Kari, and failed when the power of Hope and Light was released. Ghoulmon has learnt, and has nullified their effectiveness by making them fight each other."

Tai snorted.

"Even the Digimon can see that pair are meant to go together."

Matt grinned.

"So you'd prefer to be related to TK than Davis?"

"Well, I don't like my brother-in-law once removed, but there you are…"

Matt shot him a dirty look.

"There's nothing wrong with Davis." Sora said.

Biyomon giggled.

"What annoys Tai is that Davis is too much like him for his liking."

Tai frowned.

"Maybe. But I guess I'm just more used to the idea of Kari being with TK than with Davis. I mean I know they both like her, and she likes the two of them. But TK and Kari just fit somehow that Davis and Kari don't."

Sora smiled.

"She has to figure this out for herself. Give her time."

"A shame you wont be around to see her make up her mind!"

They all span to see Gryphonmon land on top of a cliff, overlooking them in a small oasis. A puddle of water was surrounded by trees, and Tai didn't like the look of it as a defensible position.

"Gryphonmon! Why not come down and face us like a mon?" Agumon demanded.

Gryphonmon boomed with laughter.

"It is time for the Digidestined to be broken! Mobius Bite!"

The attack crashed right in front of them, knocking them all of their feet. He then swooped down from the rock, and came in to finish them off.

"Guys!" Matt yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

The three Megas then shot up into the air, but Gryphonmon was already on the move.

"Solar Roar!"

The massive fiery waves emitted from his mouth and knocked MetalGarurumon from the air. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon came around to attack the Covenant member.

"Terra Force!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

Gryphonmon danced out of the way of the attacks and stuck his claws into WarGreymon, knocking him to the floor. He then went for Phoenixmon.

Matt, Tai and Sora were standing together watching the battle as MetalGarurumon shot toward the battle between the two rivals.

"Legendary Blade!"

The attack hit her straight on, and Gryphonmon laughed, then went in for the kill. Or so he thought.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The missiles crashed into Gryphonmon, sending spiralling off course towards the rocks. He crashed into it, throwing rubble into the air, and he turned to face them all, as WarGreymon joined them again.

"Fools! Solar Roar!"

The fiery attack spread outward, and set the trees in the grove alight. They started to burn, and soon the entire area was a blazing inferno.

"Hahahah! There is no escape now!"

The three good Digimon glared at him, then rushed him.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

Gryphonmon laughed as he avoided the attacks, then flew in amongst them.

"Mobius Bite!"

The attack crushed WarGreymon's armour, and sent him splashing into the water, while he swerved and went for MetalGarurumon.

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

The missile shot out from MetalGarurumon's chest, while Phoenixmon attacked Gryphonmon from above. Gryphonmon swerved around the missile, and turned upside down, plunging his claws into Phoenixmon's chest and throwing her towards MetalGarurumon. The two Digimon collided together, and Gryphonmon used that to his advantage. He swerved at them, and attacked from the side.

"Legendary Blade!"

His attack sent MetalGarurumon tumbling into the blazing inferno below them, while Phoenixmon was sent crashing into the rock he had started on.

"Oh no! She's the only one left!" Sora screamed.

Phoenixmon then shot up and crashed into Gryphonmon, slamming him where it hurt.

The beast turned and roared at her and head butted her.

On the ground, Tai and Matt were pleading with their Digimon.

"Please get up! Phoenixmon cant hold him for long!" Tai implored.

"Come on MetalGarurumon, get up!" Matt said urgently, as the fires got hotter.

Above them the two rulers of the sky were going at it, claws and feathers flashing as they battled each other. Fire emitted from Phoenixmon's mouth, while heat emitted from Gryphonmon's, making the grove even hotter than before. Then, Gryphonmon slammed his tail into Phoenixmon and she hurtled towards the earth.

"Phoenximon!" Sora cried.

The massive bird crashed into the water and laid still.

"He's too powerful! We need to get out of here!" Matt called.

Gryphonmon laughed evilly.

"Now at the end do you understand the futility of challenging the Covenant! You are all going to die!"

He dove at Sora as she rushed to her friend's aid.

"Phoenixmon!" she cried, heedless of the danger.

"SORA!" Matt yelled.

Gryphonmon landed behind Sora just as she turned around. Gryphonmon raised his claw, and she screamed, when a massive orange tail crashed into Gryphonmon and sent him tumbling away into the water.

"What the?" Sora asked.

A massive orange and blue dinosaur was towering over her.

"Away Gryphonmon! You have caused enough damage!"

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

The Digimon turned to him.

"I am Brachiomon!"

**Brachiomon: an Ultimate level dinosaur Digimon, these Digimon are slow, but very powerful. It's tail can crush anything.**

"You have made our home into an inferno, and you and your entire Covenant will pay for that outrage!"

Gryphonmon roared.

"Shut up old fool!"

Brachiomon gave a massive roar, and then twenty nine others heaved into view. Along with them came a herd of red Monochromon and a massive flock of Saberdramon.

"You will besmirch our realm no longer!"

"Solar Roar!"

The attack coursed over to the enraged dinosaurs, mourning over the loss of their home.

"Oh no! Sora! Get out of the way!" Matt shouted.

"Sora, move!"

Sora was caught in the way of the attack, and the dinosaurs were too slow to avoid it.

"We're doomed!" Brachiomon said mournfully.

Then Phoenixmon gave a screech and intercepted the attack before it hit.

"Run Sora!"

The dinosaurs, thankful for their reprieve, then stampeded at Gryphonmon, who noticed that things had gone against him. His destruction of their habitat had enraged the normally passive dinosaurs into full out fury, and they intended to take the fight to the Covenant.

Gryphonmon sped up into the air, away from the stampede, but Phoenixmon followed him. However, she was weak, and he was still strong. He crashed into her and sent her back to earth, and the others could only watch.

"She isn't strong enough, and the others cant reach him!" Sora cried.

WarGreymon stirred beside Tai.

"If we give her what remains of our strength…"

"She may be able to do it." MetalGarurumon said.

Then energy streaked out from the two groups of Ultimates, the group of Champions and the two remaining Megas and charged into Phoenixmon.

Phoenixmon gave a joyful screech as she went back to full strength, and her wounds healed.

Gryphonmon laughed.

"You little fool. You think you can destroy me?"

Phoenixmon smiled.

"This rivalry has lasted long enough!"

Then she attacked him anew, and this time Gryphonmon was the one who was caught off guard. Her power was a lot stronger than normal, and was way beyond normal Mega level power. Her physical attacks slowly chipped away at his strength, while she felt nothing at all. The two fought in the air, and then Phoenixmon stuck her talons into Gryphonmon, sending him hurtling to the ground.

He splashed into the water, and found himself surrounded by enraged dinosaurs.

Phoenixmon then came into view above him and snarled.

"Gryphonmon, you have destroyed the dinosaur's realm and attempted to conquer the digital world. How do you justify yourself?"

Gryphonmon snarled.

"You fools. Even if you kill me, it will do you no good! We have already won! Solar Roar!"

As his attackers sheltered themselves from his attack, he made a run for it, his wing blade no longer working since Phoenixmon had stuck her claws through it. He dashed away from the grove and into the Speedy Region, closely followed by everyone else. He then noticed he had run into a dead end.

The enraged dinosaurs then charged at him, furious.

"Legendary Blade!"

The attack hit the centre Brachiomon head on and crashed her to the ground. The Brachiomon stopped to attend to their fallen member, while Gryphonmon scaled the wall to the top of the rib cage tunnel.

He then started to leap across, and nearly managed to escape the canyon, when Phoenixmon appeared and cut off his path.

"Goodbye Gryphonmon!"

Gryphonmon gave an enraged, terrified roar and leapt at Phoenixmon.

"Mobius Bite!"

But Phoenixmon was the faster.

"Starlight Explosion!"

The massive burning colour filled ball appeared in her wings and she sent it forwards by flapping her wings.

Gryphonmon gave a piteous cry as he noticed that he could not escape. His attack was absorbed by hers as it travelled downwards and headed right for him.

"Damn you Digidestined!"

Then the attack hit and as the light faded, Gryphonmon was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phoenixmon you did it!" Sora cried happily as Matt and Tai ran in with Koromon and Tsunomon in their arms.

"Yep, I suppose I did. He's gone!"

Sora hugged her partner, while the other two went to the fallen Brachiomon.

"She is the Old Mother. She leads our herd in all things. Problem is there's no one to replace her. We cant do without her. She's the only one who can keep the dinosaur Digimon together." a small Brachiomon said.

Several were nuzzling at her wound, as she lay on the ground in pain.

"You must make your own way." she said in pain.

Phoenixmon then came up beside her.

"You did well child. Now, look after my herd will you?"

Phoenixmon shook her head.

"Why would I?"

Old Mother Brachiomon looked at her in shock.

"When I can give you the remaining power to heal yourself with?" Phoenixmon smiled.

Then all the power Phoenixmon had left in her from the others coursed out of her and went into the Old Mother. Yokomon then slumped tiredly, but a bright, shining light surrounded Old Mother.

"I feel better than I have in years! Brachiomon digivolve to…Cannondramon!"

She had tripled in size, was sheathed in armour and had three cannons on her back.

"Thank you young one. Now, we will make good on our promise. We promised that the Covenant would pay for making our home an inferno. And to that we hold. The Brachiomon are going to war!"

"As are the Vermillimon!" the red Monochromon roared

"And the Saberdramon!" the black Birdramon screeched.

"And the Tyrannomon!" came a voice from the shadows.

A massive black Tyrannomon hove into view, backed up by fifteen normal Tyrannomon.

"You look nice Old Mother."

"Thank you MasterTyrannomon."

Tai looked up at them.

"You'll join the Resistance?"

MasterTyrannomon snarled.

"They have set aflame our habitat. They will pay for that mistake."

"And for trying to kill me." Cannondramon snarled.

The others all nodded eagerly.

Cannondramon then leant her long neck down to stare at them all.

"And besides, you people defeated Gryphonmon. Too long have the dinosaurs just watched the various battles of our world. Now we will help save it. And I'd rather have you as an ally than an enemy. Even the smallest people can make the mightiest difference."

They smiled at her, and she turned to all the other dinosaurs.

"It is likely we go to our doom. But we will meet our enemy in battle nonetheless, and make them pay for what they have done before we all pass on. Come my friends. The last march of the dinosaurs."

With a great roar, they all began to march out of the Dino Region.

"Climb aboard." Cannondramon said.

The kids did so, and they began the long trek back to Freezeland.

**One Covenant member down, and seven to go! Little Biyomon wiped out Gryphonmon, and even better we have an army of rather upset dinosaur Digimon heading to war.**

**Im just about to start he next chpater, so you hopefully wont have to wait long!**

**Until its up, please read and review as always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Fourteen

Water Born

Ghoulmon snarled.

"Gryphonmon was destroyed!?"

"Apparently so. They managed to kill one of us. How is that possible?" Boltmon demanded.

Ghoulmon fumed.

"Luck I expect. According to this Gryphonmon nearly had them before the dinosaurs interfered. However, I warned him that if he harmed the Glacial Region in any way, there would be serious repercussions. Now, not only has he got himself blown up, but the dinosaurs have now declared war against us and are joining the Resistance. Phoenixmon has a lot to answer for."

Boltmon nodded.

"Never mind. We always knew at least one of us would cop it. The others will be victorious. And soon."

Ghoulmon nodded irritably and looked out towards the rest of the island.

"They had better be. Or we could be in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe, TK and Kari were walking over the vast plains of Mount Panorama, the small mountain that connected Native Forest to Gear Savannah.

It had been an uncomfortable journey so far. Joe had tried to get TK and Kari to talk to each other, but had had no luck. TK was miserable and hurt, while Kari was hurt, confused and angry.

"Well, at least there not teasing you about kissing Mimi." Gomamon said cheerily.

Joe shot Gomamon a look. They hadn't been teasing him, but Gomamon had.

"If they'd only talk to each other, they could at least go back to being friends." Joe said, annoyed.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Gomamon's ears then twitched.

"What is it?" Joe asked in concern.

"Nothing. Just hearing things." he responded.

"I hope." he muttered under his breath.

Joe walked up to TK and Kari, who were silently taking them over the plains.

"Guys, why don't you just talk to each other?" he asked, giving one last stab at it.

With a sigh, Kari sat down wearily.

"Joe, it's not TK's fault. He has every right to not talk to me. I probably wouldn't talk to him if I were in his situation."

TK stopped walking to listen.

"TK, I'm so, so, so sorry for what I've done to you. Even if Ghoulmon hadn't been fiddling with me, I'd still feel terrible. I've put you through hell, and I cant tell you how sorry I am for that."

TK gave a sigh and sat down opposite her.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Joe said to the Digimon, and sat down beside Gomamon and Gatomon, who, along with Patamon, were watching the exchange very closely.

Kari looked at TK with tear filled eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't control myself. You understand that, right?" Kari asked tearfully.

TK gave her a despairing look.

"Kari, I could forgive you for sleeping with Davis in the first place, as that was Ghoulmon who was messing around with your mind. I know, no matter how bad an argument we could have, you would never sleep with him if you were in your right mind."

Kari gave a small smile at this, and TK lightened up a little bit.

"But what's hurting me is something else. I'm not that angry with you for sleeping with him. I don't know if Ghoulmon played with Davis as well, but I know he played with you, so I can forgive you. And I took out my anger on Davis before, even if he was played with, he still deserved his face punched in. But that's not what hurts me the most."

She looked at him tearfully.

"What hurts me the most is that now you think you've fallen for him too. And the way you've been going around with him has hurt me more than you can think. One second, the two of us are fine. Next, you slept with the other guy who fancies you, and now you're falling for him too. I cant be the other man Kari. And neither can Davis. You have to choose one of us, or not at all."

Kari shook her head sadly, angry at herself.

"TK, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I've done this to you and Davis, and if I could turn back the clock I would. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through."

TK took her hand and held it firmly.

"Kari, Davis and I, or whoever you choose, are willing to wait for you as long as it takes. And if you want to be with Davis, I'll stand back and let you get on with it."

Kari was taken aback. Here was someone who loved her as much as anyone, and he was willing to put aside his feelings just so she could be happy.

The problem was, she still didn't know who she loved the best. But TK was there…

"TK, I…."

TK leant forward to kiss her, when they were all knocked sideways.

"Oh crap, it's ugly mug!" Gatomon snarled as Devitamamon landed right in front of them.

"Well that was progress." Joe said to the Digimon as they scrambled up.

"Damn you Devitamamon, couldn't you have waited a few more seconds!?" Gatomon demanded, enraged.

Devitamamon laughed evilly.

"And let you undo Ghoulmon's handiwork? not a chance."

TK stood in front of Kari.

"So he made her think she loves Davis too?"

Devitamamon grinned with his massive maw.

"No, he just reminded her." he said silkily.

Kari stepped back from TK's angry glance, as he thought she had been having him on all along.

"TK, I liked Davis. But when we were going out I only wanted you. Please believe me!"

Devitamamon laughed evilly, and TK gave her a small wink.

"I know." he whispered sadly.

"Can we please kill him now?" Patamon asked.

Devitamamon laughed again.

"Two of you wont be able to stop me! Two Megas and a Rookiee! This will be the most fun I've ever had!"

He spread out his wings, and sprang.

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

Gomamon tried. He tried as hard as he could and he still couldn't do it.

"No go for Gomo." he said, disheartened.

The two others intercepted Devitamamon before he could reach the kids.

"TK…" Kari began.

"Deal with it later guys. We've got a fight on our hands!" Joe said.

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

Devitamamon pulled himself into his egg and the attacks just bounced off his shell.

"That's not good." Seraphimon said.

"You know Devitamamon, I never liked you, even when you were Digitamamon. I always thought you were creepy, having no hands." Magnadramon snarled.

Devitamamon came out of his egg and laughed.

"I never liked you either! I guess we're even. Black Death Cloud!"

The black storm hit Magnadramon head on, and crashed her into the mountainside.

Seraphimon was on his own.

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

His fist slammed into the shell of Devitamamon, and Seraphimon immediately cried out in pain.

"What are you, hard boiled?"

Magnadramon, who had dragged herself from the mountain side, sighed.

"Your jokes get worse."

The two of them then shot upward, with Devitamamon hot on their heels.

_They're my friends, but I cant help them! Devitamamon's too powerful for them. I need to help, but I cant even go to Ikkakumon, never mind a Mega form! Oh, why cant I digivolve!? _Gomamon thought despairingly.

"Hallowed Ascension!"

"Apocalypse!"

"Nightmare Crusher!"

His attack hit before theirs could even be fired. The two of them slammed hard into the mountainside, throwing up tons of dirt and rubble. Devitamamon then swooped at them, powering up another attack.

"Laser Eyes!"

Red beams lanced out from his many eyes, pushing Seraphimon and Magnadramon further into the mountain. They then struggled up, and faced off against their opponent.

"You see? You are no match for the Covenant!" Devitamamon crowed.

Seraphimon growled.

"You wont escape. We'll scramble you."

Magnadramon gave an exhausted sigh and turned to him.

"Is that how you plan to wipe him out? Make him kill himself to get away from your crap jokes?"

"How dare you! My jokes are good. I heard one the other day about a Yanmamon, a Koromon and a Myotismon who go into a bar…"

"That's enough! Fools! No wonder we're trying to kill you! Laser Eyes!"

The red beams crashed into Magnadramon's body, and sent her spiralling down to the ground. She crashed into the mountain peak and rolled down, snow and rocks falling around her as she finally came off and crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Magnadramon!" Kari cried, running to aid her friend.

Seraphimon flew straight at Devitamamon, who laughed. Flying to the right, he snatched the angel from the air and started to swing him around in circles.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and away we go!"

He released Seraphimon, and he flew screaming into the tip of Mount Panorama, crashing straight through the peak, rolling down the other side and crushing the toilet outside Drill Tunnel when he landed.

"Oh no!" TK said, and rushed away to get Seraphimon.

"Black Death Cloud!"

His attack zoomed across the plain, and hit Kari and TK into the trees lining the road.

Joe and Gomamon were the only ones left. Devitamamon laughed sadistically as he stomped towards them.

"Gomamon, if you could digivolve, it would be really good!" Joe said worriedly as the massive evil egg approached.

"I cant! Oh why cant I digivolve!?" Gomamon cried hopelessly.

Devitamamon cackled evilly.

"And now, the Digidestined's threat will end! Laser Eyes!"

The red beams shot straight towards them, and they had no way of escaping.

Then, Joe, stood in front of Gomamon.

"What are you doing!?" Gomamon demanded.

"Well you cant digivolve! someone has to save your skin!"

Gomamon was taken aback, and smiled in spite of himself. Good old Joe.

"Thanks Joe." he said quietly.

Suddenly a silver light burst out from Joe's Digivice and crest.

"AT LAST!" Gomamon yelled happily.

Devitamamon sighed.

"Shit."

The light surrounded Gomamon, who gave a joyous woop.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

Gone was little Gomamon. In his place as a long, elegant, white Digimon, with flippers and sharp teeth. Fiery crests emitted from his back.

Plesiomon stuck his tail in the way of Devitamamon's attack, and absorbed it up.

"Why do you do it now!?" Devitamamon demanded unhappily.

Plesiomon just glared.

**Plesiomon: The Mega level form of Gomamon, this mythical Digimon uses his shiny appearance to distract his enemies. Fog surrounds him when he wishes to use a sneak attack on his enemies, however, as the Guardian of the Digital Waters, he is quite capable of taking them on himself. His Sorrow Blue attack emits a massive blue wave that crushes an enemy, and their will to fight, and he fires water from his tail in his Water Tail Blaster Attack.**

Plesiomon narrowed his eyes at Devitamamon.

"You tried to kill me and my friends. Very bad move."

Devitamamon laughed.

"It matters not! One more Mega will not stop me!"

Plesiomon smiled, showing white pointy teeth.

"That's what you think!"

Plesiomon then flew across the plains, catching Devitamamon by surprise, as he thought Plesiomon wouldn't be able to fly. Plesiomon head butted him, knocking him backwards. He then swept his tail around to bring the enemy crashing to the ground, and then fastened his foot around Devitamamon's ankle, and flew up into the air.

"Let me go you foul beast!"

"Ok!"

Plesiomon let go of Devitamamon, and Devitamamon was so shocked he crashed into the top of Mount Panorama. He picked himself up, ignoring the shocked Drimogemon he had just disturbed, and brandished his fist up at Plesiomon. Plesiomon stuck out his tongue.

Devitamamon gave an enraged roar and flew up towards Plesiomon.

"You will pay for your insolence! Say your prayers!" he snarled.

Plesiomon yawned.

"Come on, get on with it."

Plesiomon's indifference enraged Devitamamon even further.

"Damn you! This will teach you! Black Death Cloud!"

The black cloud shot up at Plesiomon, who laughed.

"Shaking Pulse!"

He emitted a loud cry, and the attack suddenly stopped.

"What!?"

"It diffuses an attack. Handy, aint it?"

With that Plesiomon slammed back into Devitamamon, knocking him over himself, hurtling back towards the ground. Devitamamon slammed into the ground, throwing up dirt and grass with the impact. He staggered to his feet, and roared in fury as Plesiomon landed calmly in front of him.

"Little sod! Die! Nightmare Crusher!"

Plesiomon then reared up.

"Water Tail Blaster!"

A jet of pure blue water emitted from Plesiomon's tail, and crashed into the black stream coming from Devitamamon's mouth.

The water was stronger, and the attack went back into Devitamamon's mouth, followed by the water from Plesiomon's tail. As Devitamamon coughed and spluttered, Plesiomon shot up into the air, and swooped down, head butting Devitamamon to the ground. Devitamamon did a somersault, and still spluttering, got up to face his enemy.

"Laser Eyes!"

"Shaking Pulse!"

The beams fizzled out as they left Devitamamon's eyes.

"Bye Devitamamon!"

Devitamamon moaned and then attempted to flee.

"Sorrow Blue!"

A massive stream of water emitted from Plesiomon's mouth, and crashed into Devitamamon, who gave one final scream. Then the water overtook him, and with the sheer force and power of the attack, he couldn't no longer withstand the strength behind it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

Then, the water covered him, and its sheer force burst him apart, and with that Devitamamon was destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew you could do it!" Joe cried happily, hugging Bukamon.

"Oh, boy I was cool wasn't I?" Bukamon asked happily.

"You were Bukamon." Gatomon said.

"Beyond cool." Patamon said happily.

Kari smiled at him.

"We knew you could digivolve."

"Thanks."

There was a loud stomping behind them, and twenty or so angry looking Drimogemon were looking at them.

"Hello." Joe said nervously.

"I take it it was Devitamamon who wrecked our mountain?" the lead one asked.

"Yes. While throwing us into it." Patamon said grumpily.

"He broke our nice new bridge!"

"Oh dear." Bukamon said mockingly.

"So? What's that got to do with us?" TK asked.

"We want to get revenge! Do you have any idea how long it take to make a bridge?"

"Not really."

"Two years it took us! And it was undone in a matter of seconds! Damn them! We want to fight with the Resistance!"

They all looked at each other.

"Fair enough. Come on. We've got a long walk home." Joe said.

With that, the three kids walked off, the Drimogemon behind them.

TK and Kari were holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They killed my right hand man! Damn them!"

"That's two members they've killed! What do we do!?"

Ghoulmon snarled.

"Call back the two chasing after the Sovereigns, and have them reinforce the others! If they kill one more Covenant member, we will lose two!"

Boltmon fully understood what that meant and slinked off to do his masters bidding.

**Devitamamon's gone, and we only have six members left to bump off!**

**Gomamon digivolved at last, and we now have all 12 Mega levels. You can see Plesiomon and all other Mega levels aside from Mantismon (I made him up) on the Digimon Wiki.**

**Oh, I forgot to put the first part of this chapter in the last chapter, so its in this one. **

**Also, I never mentioned that I intended the dinosaurs to be like the Ents in Lord of the Rings. (Treebeard's brilliant)**

**Who in the Covenant will die next? Will the Digidestined free the Digital World from Ghoulmon and his cronies?**

**Two more chapters and then another big battle! I will try to write the next chapter tonight, but until its uploaded, please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Fifteen

Close Encounter

The cold of Freezeland was beginning to get to Izzy, Davis and Cody. They had been walking around for hours, and they were still no nearer to defeating the Covenant.

"Oh, why cant we just go inside and wait for them to come to the front door?" Davis asked irritably.

"Because that would defeat the purpose of the exercise. If they find the base, killing them off doesn't matter." Cody explained.

Izzy grinned.

"We've been at it for hours though. At least if they attack we'll warm up."

Cody ignored his friend and turned to Izzy.

"Are you alright? I mean, with Joe so spectacularly announcing his feelings for Mimi…"

Izzy turned to him in shock.

"What?"

"Oh come on, it was obvious Izzy. Everyone noticed, except her and Joe." Davis said.

"Are you alright that Joe's with her?" Cody asked.

Izzy shrugged.

"I'm alright with it. And besides, shes probably out of my league."

Cody shook his head.

"You'll get someone Izzy."

"So will you Cody. Eventually."

Cody shot him a dirty look.

"And what about you Davis? You and Kari?"£ Izzy asked.

Davis sighed.

"We both know she made a mistake, but being with her when we were all split up…"

"All your feelings came back?" Tentomon asked perceptively.

"Well yeah. Being alone with her for days, with no one else to talk to aside from Veemon and Gatomon, who isn't happy with me anyway, made all my feelings for her come back, even when I know she loves TK."

Izzy shook his head mournfully.

"She did love TK. Now she thinks shes in love with the two of you."

Davis' ears perked up a little. None of the boys noticed, but the Digimon did. They still hadn't told them that everything could have been prevented.

"So what should I do?" Davis asked.

Izzy looked at him sympathetically.

"Davis, you aren't asking the right people. Cody and I have never had a girlfriend."

Davis frowned.

"And the only ones who have are against me being with Kari."

Cody shook his head fervently.

"No, they just aren't used to it. Tai only wants Kari to be happy, and if she's happy with you, he wont mind. Matt will probably be opposed for a while because if she goes with you, TK will be alone. But if you do wind up with her, he'll come round eventually."

Davis sighed.

"But TK's my friend. Not my best friend, that's Ken, but he is my friend. And I stole his girl and didn't leave her as I found her. I don't care if Ghoulmon was fiddling around with our heads, what we did was inexcusable. Now I've probably lost my friendship with TK, and Kari's probably lost him too."

Cody looked at Davis in confusion.

"Davis, are you in love with Kari?"

"Yes. But so's TK, and I don't know, but her and TK just sort of fit."

"Have you told TK this?" Izzy asked.

"Not in as many words. He said he forgave me."

Izzy smiled.

"TK's tough, but he cares about his friends. If you apologised, you're good with him again."

"Still…I just want to see Kari happy. So does he I reckon."

"Exactly. So he wont mind if you pursue her, if she decides she isn't going back to TK, or if he dumps her. Mind you if he dumps her he wont have a leg to stand on." Izzy said thoughtfully.

Davis looked at them furtively.

"You reckon I should go after her?"

"Davis, you love her! And so does TK! Kari's old enough and clever enough to choose between the two of you, and she isn't the sort who'll have two men at once. If you feel strongly for her, go for her!" Veemon urged.

Then his head kicked in, the part that spoke with Gatomon's voice.

_What are you doing? We're trying to get TK and Kari back together, not throw Davis into the mix!_

_**Davis loves her too. He deserves a chance.**_

With that, he clamed the argument in his mind. Mind you, if Gatomon found out, she'd use his hide for a scratchmat.

But if the kids found out that they could have prevented it all, they'd be dead anyway.

While the boys went ahead, the three Digimon fell behind.

"If Gatomon finds out you encouraged Davis to go after Kari, we wont find all the slices." Tentomon warned.

"Patamon will do his nut too. He'll digivolve to MagnaAngemon and stick you in the Gate of Destiny, and that'll be that." Armadillomon said worriedly.

"You both worry too much. Why shouldn't Davis get to go after her?"

"Because the two most powerful Digimon are opposed to it, one of whom spends her time as a Champion!" Tentomon screeched.

"Gatomon will go ballistic. But I suppose Davis does deserve a chance, even if TK was there first."

Veemon frowned.

"I know TK's a great guy and that we all like him, but why do we automatically assume he should get Kari?"

"Because he seems right with her. We don't know about Davis yet." Armadillomon said.

"Is it me or do all the girls have two guys going after them? Sora, Matt and Tai, Mimi, Izzy and Joe, Kari, TK and Davis, and Yolei, Ken and Cody." Tentomon said.

Armadillomon shook his head.

"I don't reckon Cody thinks that way about Yolei. Not anymore. He used to fancy her, but I reckon he looks on her more as a big sister than someone to jump in the sack with."

Veemon and Tentomon looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"No sense of etiquette at all." Tentomon said wearily.

"So you reckon Cody doesn't love her anymore?" Veemon asked.

"I didn't say that, I said he didn't want a quick one with her. I reckon he looks on her more as a sister now."

"Fair enough." Tentomon said.

Veemon hissed through his teeth.

"You ever wonder what'll happen to us if they find out that we could have stopped this?" he asked.

Tentomon and Armadillomon froze in fear.

"Keep your voice down or they will you great blue dim-witted buffoon!" Tentomon snapped.

"You'll get us shot!" Armadillomon exclaimed.

"What happens if they do find out though?" Veemon pressed.

Tentomon shook his head.

"They shouldn't. Only the Digimon knew that we could have stopped it, so if we all keep our mouths shut, they need not know of our little miscalculation." Armadillomon snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked, turning around.

"Nothing." Armadillomon answered sweetly and they walked forward to catch up.

"Brain Rupture!"

The attack came out of nowhere and ploughed up a load of snow as it attacked, covering them all in it. The next thing the Digimon knew they were being heaved up from the snow and thrown across the area. The kids had struggled out as the Digimon landed.

"Ebemon!" Cody said in shock.

Ebemon laughed.

"Fools! You had no idea! Now I will destroy you! Brain Rupture!"

The attack headed right for the six of them.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

Vikemon blocked the attack with his axe, and then the fight was on. Vikemon charged at Ebemon, who rocketed upward, only to be knocked ground ward by DinoVeemon. HerculesKabuterimon then appeared from nowhere and kicked Ebemon back the way he had come.

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

The attacks collided in midair, and Ebemon was nowhere to be found.

"Did we get him?" DinoVeemon asked.

"NO! Planet Destroyer!"

Three massive asteroids suddenly appeared from nowhere and crashed into the three heroes, sending them into the frigid waters. While the other two gasped against the cold, Vikemon just leapt out.

"Damn ice Digimon." Ebemon grumbled.

"Viking Axe!" Ebemon avoided Vikemon's swing as the other two got out of the water, their teeth chattering.

Ebemon then sprang at Vikemon, and grabbed him by the tusks. Vikemon groaned in pain, as Ebemon flew upward, and then let go, letting Vikemon fall to the ground and crash through the ice.

"Vikemon!" Cody cried.

HerculesKabuterimon and DinoVeemon leapt at Ebemon, who was laughing manically.

"You call this an attack? Weaklings! Brain Rupture!"

The beam caught DinoVeemon right in the chest, leaving HerculesKabuterimon as the only one standing. HerculesKabuterimon roared, and the massive golden beetle buzzed straight at Ebemon, and his massive pincers knocked the alien flying.

"Ive killed you once, and I can do it again." HerculesKabuterimon growled.

Ebemon laughed.

"You got lucky last time. Not this time!"

The two slammed together with all their ferocity, and the fight was on. HerculesKabuterimon was clacking away with his pincers and his teeth while Ebemon crashed into him with his metallic body, his laser firing and his tentacles flapping. The two were using brute force rather than their attacks, and HerculesKabuterimon was the stronger. Ebemon suddenly broke off and flew upward.

"Planet Destroyer!"

Another asteroid came flying downwards. HerculesKabuterimon had no way of avoiding it, when…

"V Bone Boomerang!"

The boomerang sent the rock off course. Ebemon turned to see where the interruption had come from, and was suddenly knocked from the air, crashing into the ground.

DinoVeemon growled at Ebemon, who was struggling back up.

"Clever. Lull me into a false sense of security. However, it will do you no good! Planet Destroyer!"

This time there were ten rocks, and they were getting larger. Izzy, who was with Davis behind a rock, grinned grimly.

"He's getting desperate. He cant beat the three of them. That's why he keeps using Planet Destroyer, and he's getting bigger each time."

"Oh goody. But as long as he does that, we cant kill him because they cant get close." Davis said.

"True."

Ebemon laughed as the two Digimon were knocked form the sky by his rocks. He raised his pistol to finish DinoVeemon, who was stirring feebly.

Then Vikemon leapt up from the ice below, and he pulled Ebemon into the water with him.

The seconds ticked by, and Cody was standing at the edge of the new pool. Then, a bright light appeared underneath them, and Vikemon was thrown through by a laser blast, flying out of the ice and crashing into a pile of snow, while Ebemon sprang out, drenched.

"Fool! Planet Destroyer!"

Three rocks sped forward, and crashed into DinoVeemon and Vikemon. One rock continued on.

"Eh?"

"Boo!"

HerculesKabuterimon punched Ebemon in the head, and sent the alien to the dirt.

"Brain Rupture!"

HerculesKabuterimon flew out of the way, letting Ebemon's attack pass him harmlessly. Ebemon was cursing as he started to get to his feet.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

The electricity fried Ebemon's repulsors again, and it suddenly dawned on him that he was in trouble.

He then turned tail and started to flee, but on the snow he had no chance. HerculesKabuterimon zoomed in front of him and blocked his path.

"Out of my way you pathetic little bug! Move!"

HerculesKabuterimon bared his claws.

"Bye Ebemon!"

"Brain Rupture!" he yelled firing his laser.

However he was in such a panic, the shot went wide, and HerculesKabuterimon went in for the kill.

"Giga Scissor Claw!"

The two claws then sliced Ebemon in half, and with that, Ebemon was destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done pal." Izzy said, hugging Motimon.

"It was nothing."

"We helped." Upamon reminded him.

"True. You all did well." Cody said.

"Right, that's all very well and good, but can we go inside now and get warm?" Davis demanded.

"Excuse me." a voice said.

Twelve Mojyamon then came into view.

"Mojyamon. Lots of them."

"Oh! Are you the traders?" DemiVeemon asked excitedly.

"Yes indeed." the lead one, a most cheerful fellow said.

"Oh dear." Upamon whispered.

"What is it?" Cody asked as Izzy went forward to talk to them.

"The lead one's the brother of the one who was killed in the battle."

"I was wondering have any of you seen my brother? He was meant to be with you lot."

Izzy gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead. Boltmon killed him during the battle."

The Mojyamon leader looked shocked. Then his shock turned to anger.

"How dare they!? We are simple traders trying to maintain our independence! He only joined to try to get a profit from both sides! One of us is in their camp too! How dare they kill neutral parties!"

He then gave a thundering roar, beating his chest with his fists as he did so.

DemiVeemon cringed.

"Oh, he's pissed!"

Then, the snow started to move. Then ten Mojyamon appeared. Then ten more. Then twenty, then forty. By the end of two minutes, they had one hundred enraged Mojyamon with them.

"The Covenant has gone too far. An attack on neutral parties violates the terms of war. Now we go to war, but on the opposing side!"

He then took out a mobile phone, entered a number, and waited only a few seconds.

"Execute Option Digi Eight."

He then put down the phone and turned to the kids.

"Lead us to your base. Soon, the enemy will need to buy a lot more toilet rolls!"

With that, Izzy, Cody and Davis led their enraged Mojyamon army to the base, to join in the war.

**Ebemon's gone now too! Sorry this chapter isnt so good, but I'm annoyed at a friend of mine. Again.**

**Right, this might be the last chapter for a few days, as I'm away this weekend, but I will try to get one other up tomorrow before I go!**

**One chapter left before the big battle! Who is the next Covenant member to go? Who else will join in the war on our side?**

**Time will tell. (I hope so because I cant remember where the other group is, or who lives there :S)**

**Until next time, please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Sixteen

Bug Swarm

Ken, Yolei and Mimi were in Factorial Town.

"So, you and Joe finally did it!" Yolei said happily.

Mimi shot her a dirty took.

"Which is considerably more than you've done I notice." she said scathingly.

Yolei narrowed her eyes.

"Shut it you, its your love life we're talking about."

Mimi sighed.

"I just didn't expect it that was all. One minute he's usual Joe, the next he's snogging me. Rather well I might add."

"What about Izzy?! Yolei asked gently.

Mimi smiled sadly.

"Izzy's fine, but he's more a little geeky brother. Joe, well I know he doesn't seem like it, but he's sort of, more manly. More like a boyfriend."

Yolei smiled.

"Ooh, Mimi's in love!" Palmon said happily, sparing Yolei the necessity.

"I'm not in love. For heaven's sake, we only just had our first kiss."

"Will you give him a second?" Yolei asked excitedly.

"Maybe I promised him one. And he did look after me when we were chasing the Dark Masters. Or when they were chasing us, whatever way round it was."

Palmon smiled.

"He's a good guy. He has my approval."

Mimi looked at her in surprise.

"You never approved of Michael." she said irritably.

Yolei looked at her in shock.

"You dated Michael?"

"For a while. Nothing serious though. We both knew it wouldn't last. But it was fun while it did."

Yolei hit Mimi on the arm.

"I'm your friend! You're meant to tell me these things!"

Mimi smiled.

"I tried, but you were ogling Ken at the time. So I told Kari and Sora instead."

Yolei shot her a dirty look.

"Besides, I needed a break. He went on to date some other girl called Ellen, another Digidestined. She has a Hagurumon."

Yolei smiled.

"It's still great that you and Joe are finally going out. About time."

"Like I said, we've only just had our first kiss. Maybe he didn't expect to come back."

Palmon grinned.

"Well, he did. I listened to the wind, and cast the trees, to get the news. Devitamamon's gone. He was killed in Mount Panorama. Gomamon warp digivolved and wiped him out."

Ken, who had been ignoring them, and talking with Hawkmon and Wormmon, turned.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It's easy see."

She took a bowl out of Mimi's bag, and set in front of them. She then picked up some of the moss that was growing on one of the buildings, and caught a couple of leaves that were blowing in the wind. She whirled the bowl around three times, and then put some water in it. She then swirled it around some more, and then drunk the water. She then peered into the bowl, and smiled.

"Ebemon's gone! Tentomon got him."

"You can tell that just from those wet leaves?" Wormmon asked in confusion.

"Oh yes. It's an ancient art. Don't know how the others are faring though. You can only do it if you have plant from a specific area. Hang on, I'll do it again, to see what's going on here."

Two minutes later she had it.

"Strange. The mechanical Digimon have all left. Only a couple are left."

"That explains why the place is so quiet." Hawkmon said.

"It says one of the Covenant has moved in."

Mimi sighed.

"Oh great. Well at least we're on the right track."

"Who?" Ken asked.

"Cant tell."

Then a voice came from nowhere.

"I'll give you a clue. He's big, black and bad."

"GranKuwagamon?" Wormmon answered, before anyone could stop him.

"Correct!"

GranKuwagamon then buzzed out of an alley and landed on top of a building, his jaws clicking.

"Cheers Wormmon." Ken said tiredly.

"Your welcome."

GranKuwagamon gave an evil laugh, and sped down at them.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

"Wormmon warp digivolve to…Mantismon!"

The three of them were ready as he attacked.

"Lightning Arrow!"

"Roses Rapier!"

"Pincer Cannon!"

The attacks hit GranKuwagamon in the head, and sent him crashing into several buildings.

"That was familiar." Rosemon said happily, as they leapt after him.

"X Scissor Claw!"

He sped out of the rubble, and his massive black pincers fasted around Rosemon.

"Oh no!" Mimi cried, as the massive black bug flew up into the air with her in his grasp.

"AAAH!" Rosemon screamed.

"Laser Javelin!" Valkyrimon cried.

The beam punctured one of GranKuwagamon's wings, and as he screamed out in pain, he let Rosemon go. She landed on top of an iron girder, and looked up, just in time to see him bearing down on her.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The petal attack crashed into his vulnerable belly, and he flew upward, right into a waiting Mantismon.

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

The sickly yellow flame poured from his fists and crashed into GranKuwagamon, knocking the lethal black bug off course, and he flew off.

"Good work pal." Ken called up.

Valkryimon shook his head.

"That's not the end." he said certainly.

"He retreated didn't he?" Yolei asked as she walked towards him.

"Yolei! Don't go on the girder!" Rosemon shouted, as she had just leapt off it.

Yolei looked at her in confusion, and just as she was about to do as she was instructed, GranKuwagamon shot up from underneath them, taking Yolei in his hand, and flying upwards, cackling evilly.

"Little fool! Now I will destroy the Digidestined!"

He raised her up to his mouth and let go, letting Yolei fall towards his gaping maw.

"YOLEI!" Ken screamed.

"Thunder Arrow!"

The arrow hit GranKuwagamon in the side, and the massive black bug slammed to the ground, jarring loose several windows and tripping up a lot of dirt and metal.

Yolei was screaming as she fell to the ground. Rosemon was too far away, and Valkyrimon wouldn't reach her in time.

"I've got ya!" Mantismon said as he caught her in his arms and put her down on the ground beside Ken.

"Thank you Mantismon." she said weakly, then collapsed into Ken's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as Mimi ran over.

"I don't want to do that again." she said weakly.

"Is she alright?" Mimi asked as she arrived.

"She'll be fine." Ken answered, and looked at the battle.

GranKuwagamon was on the ground, but was holding off all three of the Digimon.

He then slammed his fist into Valkyrimon, who crashed down beside them.

"We're wearing him down. His tactics are surprise attacks, and then retreat into the shadows to strike again. He isn't as much of a warrior as someone like Boltmon." he reported.

Rosemon screamed as GranKuwagamon slammed her into the sewers below.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a good fighter." he said, and then leapt back into the fray.

"Feral Sword!"

Valkyrimon dug his sword into GranKuwagamon's back, and the bug screamed in pain.

"Enough of this! Grand Darkness!"

Blackness surrounded them all, and they couldn't see a thing.

"Ken!? Where are you?" Mimi asked in a scared voice.

"Where are you both?" Yolei asked fearfully.

"I'm right here. Where are the Digimon?"

"We're over here." Mantismon answered.

"Shoosh! He hunts via sonic sensors, as well as by his eyes. No sense in making it easier." Rosemon said from somewhere up ahead.

"X Scissor Claw!" roared GranKuwagamon.

Rosemon gave a scream, and then there was no more.

"Rosemon!?" Mimi cried desperately.

"He got me. Valkyrimon, Mantismon, if you can hear me, get out of here!" Palmon cried piteously.

"Zone Black Hole!"

"Oh not good!" Valkyrimon said, and they ehard the sound of scrambling.

"Valkyrimon!"

"I'm being sucked in!" Valkyrimon yelled in despair.

"This is ridiculous!" Ken moaned, afraid that GranKuwagamon could attack at any time.

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

They suddenly saw a spout of flame make a hole in the darkness. They looked towards it, and saw Mantismon.

The fire spread a little outwards, and they saw Valkyrimon, being dragged along the ground, despite the fact that he had stuck his sword into it.

"HELP!" he cried.

"Kids, are you alright?" Mantismon demanded as he used his flame to get to Valkyrimon.

"Mantismon! Behind you!" Ken cried in terror.

"X Scissor Claw!"

The pincers fasted around Mantismon, and threw the dark green bug away. He then stomped towards Valkyrimon, who was holding onto his sword for dear life.

"Bye bye!" GranKuwagamon said evilly, and he raised his foot.

Then, two bent legs crashed into the black bug, and GranKuwagamon stumbled to the ground.

"Damn it! Blasted fool! I could have fallen into my own attack!"

Mantismon grinned.

"Let me help you do it properly this time then. Pincer Cannon!"

Hundreds of tiny little streaks of light poured from his mouth and impacted against GranKuewagamon's forehead.

"You call that an attack?" he demanded.

"No. They will though." he said with a smile.

"Smiley Bomb!"

Ten green bombs of energy then crashed into GranKuwagamon, who yelled out in pain.

"Mamemon?" Palmon asked in confusion.

"Metal Smirk Bomb!"

Five more attacks then crashed into him, and he roared in fury.

"Zone Black Hole!"

Mantismon then slammed into him before he could fire the attack into the darkness.

"We need rid of the darkness!" Mimi cried.

Palmon smiled.

"I may be able to help."

She got slowly to her feet, and looked determined.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

The small Ultimate smiled.

"Sunburst Shine!"

She waved her hands, and solar energy burst from them, spreading out and dispersing the darkness, revealing the dire straights Valkyrimon was in, the five MetalMamemon, and ten Mamemon, and GranKuwagamon, who was glaring down at Mantismon from atop of a building.

"Flower Cannon!"

The attack went into the black hole and exploded, and the hole shut, allowing Valkyrimon to get to his feet.

"You little bitch! You have stopped me attack! You should have just stayed down!"

Lillymon screeched in terror as the massive bug shot straight towards her.

"Laser Javelin!"

The attack hit GranKuwagamon, and the bug skidded to the ground, and realised that he had had it. He then flew upwards.

"Oh no you don't. You don't try to feed me to a black hole and get away with it! Feral Sword!"

Valkyrimon sprang up, and dug his sword into GranKuwagamon 's wing. The black beetle gave a cry of pain, and he hurtled downwards.

"Flower Wreath!" Lillymon said, and she bound him up, and jammed his pincers together.

"Thanks Lillymon. Now I'll finish him." Mantismon said, and he zoomed straight at him.

GranKuwagamon gave a great laugh as he burst out of Lillymon's bonds, and he dashed at the Ultimates.

"Zone Black Hole!"

The Mamemon's screamed in terror as they were nearly sucked up, but Mantismon was upon GranKuwagamon.

"X Scissor Claw!"

Mantismon avoided the attack.

"Pincer Cannon!"

"Grand Darkness!"

The small beams of light forced the dark mist back into GranKuwagamon's mouth.

"Oh heck! Zone Black Hole!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

Mantismon flew in a circle around his opponent, surrounding him in a burning ring of fire. The fire then trapped GranKuwagamon in a pillar of flame, dispersing the black hole.

"I'm trapped!"

He couldn't go out without being destroyed by the flame, and he couldn't go up as he couldn't fly anymore.

"Mantis Sting!" Mantismon boomed.

His two spiky legs joined together to form one long, red sting, and he plummeted straight towards GranKuwagamon.

"NOO!"

GranKuwagamon screamed and tried to cover himself but it was too late. He sprang into the flame, and Mantismon plunged right through his head, sting first. With one last mournful noise, GranKuwagamon was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was over. The three Digidestined gathered together to talk with the Mamemon and MetalMamemon, now that the darkness had gone.

"We knew a Covenant member would eventually come here, so we waited behind to ambush them after we got everyone else out. That's probably where we were when your friends were here." the lead MetalMamemon said.

"You were willing to go against the Covenant alone?" Yolei asked as she held Poromon.

"Yes. We've always been alone. It's a trial of being a mech Digimon. Other Digimon think we're too susceptible to reprogramming. They don't trust us. Now, we see the folly of that."

"Join the Resistance. Even if you are mistreated, as soon as we tell them what you did here, they'll accept you." Mimi urged.

"Yes, I think we will. We'll be glad to fight by your side."

"Is that why you took so long in the darkness?" Ken asked Minomon, who was in his arms.

"Yes. I heard them coming, and I asked them to hurry up and give us a hand."

"And we were glad you did." Palmon said to the Ultimates.

"And we're glad we did too." a Mamemon said.

With that, they left Factorial Town and headed back to Freezeland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boltmon frowned nervously as he entered Ghoulmon's chambers. Thank the gods he had discovered the location of the Resistance's new base, or he would be dead meat.

He knocked and entered.

Ghoulmon was sitting on his black throne, waiting for him.

"GranKuwagamon is dead. I saw the darkness appear and then disappear in Factorial Town. He is dead. What did I tell you would happen!?"

His eye glowed green.

"Wait! I have important news!"

The green glow faded.

"Speak, and if its good, it may spare your life."

"I know where their new base is! In the Whamon who used to live in the city's beach cave. They've used the Drimogemon to tunnel under it for miles. It's a massive complex now."

"How do you know this?"

"Common sense."

"If you say so."

Boltmon then handed Ghoulmon the information, and Ghoulmon smiled evilly.

"Well done Boltmon. You have given yourself a new lease of life. Recall SkullMammothmon and HiAndromon. We go to destroy the Resistance once and for all! Summon all available forces!"

Boltmon bowed and left. Ghoulmon smiled.

The end was near for the Digidestined.

**Now that GranKuwagamon has gone, there's only half the Covenant left! Hooray!**

**But the enemy is moving in on the Resistance base. Big battle coming up next chapter, and our new allies should make the fight a bit more interesting than the last one.**

**Revelations next chapter, and more trouble for one of our couples (bet you'll never guess which one).**

**Also, the mention of Michael and his girlfriend is important, watch out for that in later stories.**

**Im away for the weekend, but I will try to do the battle before we go back to school (must we?) on Wednesday.**

**So, until next time, please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Seventeen

Turning the Tide

They all arrived at Freezeland, and Leomon greeted them jovially.

"Come in, come in, our little heroes. Half the Covenant down at last. And what's more, others have heard of the defeat of our enemies, and many have come and joined us. What's more, the forces you had have all arrived now too. We're ready for whatever the enemy throws at us."

Azulongmon entered just behind them.

"That's good. Because they're on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leomon, Piximon, Whamon, the Sovereigns, Arukenimon, Wizardmon and Mummymon all held court with the Digidestined in the central chamber. Cannondramon then arrived as well.

"I've just heard from my agents. The enemy is amassing a massive army. Tankmon and Mekanorimon seem to be primary members, but there are loads of other troop battalions." she said nervously.

Leomon smiled.

"Excellent."

"Excellent? You consider the fact that we have an enemy army bearing down on us good?" Izzy asked incredulously.

Arukenimon smiled.

"You forget, we're better prepared this time. There is only on entrance to this cave on land, which means we can force them into a choke point, and as so much of Freezeland is ice and water…"

Joe grinned.

"We can use our water Digimon and attack them from underneath!"

"Exactly." Wizardmon said happily.

"Which means we're in a much better position than last time." Mummymon said cheerily.

"Also, you have all gone to Mega now, yep yep."

"We also have more of our own Megas as well." Leomon said.

"I have convinced several water Digimon to lend a flipper in the battle." Whamon said.

"And what's more, the cold that affects us doesn't anymore as we're now acclimatised. They aren't." Wizardmon said.

Piximon grinned.

Gennai entered at that moment.

"They're coming. The rest of the Covenant."

Tai smiled.

"Then lets get ready to meet them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SkullMammothmon looked up at Ghoulmon resentfully.

"He's going insane. The fact that the brats have got so far has faffed around with his head."

HiAndromon shrugged.

"Not much we can do about it though, is there? He's the leader, and what he says, we have to do."

Boltmon cleared his throat.

"Not unless we find an expedient solution."

The other two stopped in their tracks, while the rest of the army kept marching into Tropical Jungle.

"What are you saying Boltmon?"

Boltmon smiled evilly.

"That when we win the battle, we tragically lose Ghoulmon in the fighting."

"Kill him off. I like it." SkullMammothmon said.

"They will be furious!" HiAndromon said in terror.

"Not if we tell them it was the Digidestined. They'll understand, then we can take over the Covenant and rule the Digital World. Besides, having a third each is so much better than a quarter."

"Agreed. Regardless of what happens in Freezeland, Ghoulmon does not come home!" HiAndromon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari grinned at TK as she passed. They weren't back together yet, but they were getting there. She was heading towards the storeroom, to help bring up some mines for the battle, when she heard the Digimon. Interested by what she heard, she pressed her ear up against the door and started to listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, we've done alright so far haven't we?" Wormmon asked.

"And are we all really in danger?" Hawkmon asked.

"Oh yeah. Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari and Davis. Cody will be offended by the thing, so he'll join in, Yolei will go because it was Kari, and Ken will follow her, Mimi will go for Sora, Joe will follow, and Izzy will probably go to not feel left out. We're dead if they find out. We're all dead!" Palmon exclaimed.

"No we aren't. Not if we keep our mouths shut. If we keep schtum, they need not know of our little miscalculation." Biyomon said.

"When do we tell them?" Gabumon asked.

"When they're on their death beds." Veemon said.

"Oh, Gatomon, did Veemon tell you that he urged Davis to go after Kari again?" Armadillomon asked.

There was deadly silence. Then Veemon turned to his friend.

"Oh thank you very much. I was always a great believer of loyalty. Thank you so much!"

He then got up, put on his cap, and headed for the door.

"Get back here." Gatomon said in a deadly voice.

Veemon turned and sat down, his head bowed. Gatomon advanced menacingly towards him.

"Why?" she asked dangerously.

Agumon and Gabumon were offering up prayers to spare his life while Veemon moaned.

"Well, why should TK get her automatically? Davis loves her too."

Gatomon flashed her claws.

"Should have just kept your mouth shut pal." Patamon said.

"Wait! Before you kill Veemon, why should Kari automatically go with TK?" Gomamon asked.

There was more silence.

"It was nice knowing you Gomamon." Biyomon said, shaking his front paw.

Gatomon span towards him. Patamon glared at him too.

"What I mean to say is, why is it automatically assumed that TK and Kari should be together?"

Gatomon sighed.

"I cant be bothered explaining."

"Look on the bright side. They look like they're sorting things out, which means we're perfectly safe and they wont find out that we could have prevented the entire thing." Agumon said.

"And if they do find out we better right out our wills awfully quick." Hawkmon said.

The door opened at that moment.

"Then you had all better start writing." Kari said in a deadly whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arukenimon and Mummymon were listening at the door as the Digidestined went ballistic at their Digimon.

"Ooh, that sounded sore." she said as a rather loud clunk was heard from the other wised of the door

"They should have kept their mouths shut." Mummymon said, as a screech of pain was heard.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Leomon said as he walked up the corridor.

"The kids are going bananas." Mummymon said gleefully.

"Oh heck, they've stopped shouting. Run for it!" Arukenimon screamed, and the three shot off down the corridor, as it banged open to reveal a very angry group of Digidestined, and just as many bruised and dazed Digimon in the room behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned bright and cold. The Digimon were rather subdued, and after muttering a greeting to their partners, sat at the table and ate their breakfast in silence.

"Monzaemon vanished in the night." Wizardmon said over a bit of toast.

"Where to?" Kari asked

"Toy Town is what we're assuming. Or maybe to Misty Trees. He knows the Kokatrimon and the Cherrymon who live there."

Gennai then dashed in.

"They're here! Loads of them!"

The kids all turned to their partners.

"Friends again?" Tai asked.

"Friends." Agumon said happily.

They all shook hands, and dashed out to meet their opponents. Davis lightly grabbed Kari's arm.

"Be careful out there." he said, hugging her.

They then heard a noise from outside, and Kari knew it was TK.

"This is getting ridiculous." she cursed, and wet to the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were hundreds of them, pouring in from Great Canyon and Misty Trees.

Tankmon, Mekanorimon, Guardmon, Flarizamon, Yanmamon, Saberdramon, MoriShellmon, Goblimon, Darkizamon, Fugamon, Bakemon, Vilemon, Hyogamon, IceDevimon, RedVegiemon, Weedmon, Geremon, Sukamon, Numemon, Nanimon, Devidramon, and all sorts of other unsavoury creatures.

"There's loads!" Agumon said in shock.

"Not for long. We have business with Ghoulmon, with the rock and stone." Cannondramon said, and she plodded off.

"Here we go. Hold on to something." Azulongmon said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

"Wormmon warp digivolve to…Mantismon!"

The twelve Megas appeared, and some of the army slowed down.

"My turn. Leomon digivolve to…SaberLeomon!"

Ghoulmon flew over his army.

"They are nothing. Destroy all in your path!"

"Seems to me that some of them might not like heights. Coming Rosemon?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"Definitely."

"We cant let them just stroll in." WarGreymon said seriously to MetalGarurumon and Phoenixmon.

"Agreed. But we cant have them all sitting idle." MetalGarurumon said frankly.

"Don't think we need to worry about that much." Phoenixmon said.

As if by magic, several snow drifts collapsed, and battalions of Mekanorimon, Tankmon and Guardmon appeared.

"Ok."

"The water Vikemon?" Plesiomon asked.

"Suppose someone has to." Vikemon said, and they both leapt in top the frigid waters, Joe in Plesiomon's mouth and Cody in a small bubble on Vikemon's back.

"We'll take Misty Trees. Come on Seraphimon." Magnadramon ordered.

"We'll take the ones in the middle then. Here we go!" DinoVeemon roared, and with that, the fight was on.

The four Covenant members landed beside the heater.

"ATTACK!" Ghoulmon ordered, and with that, the vast legions of the Covenant moved forth.

The thousands of enemies gave a great cry, and it began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

The three attacks decimated the first wave of enemies over the bridge and into Freezeland, but that was as far as the three of them got.

"Ghoul Wing!" Ghoulmon roared from nowhere.

The attack knocked the three of them for six, and the legions of the Covenant raced ahead into Freezeland.

"That's the ticket, let them come!" SaberLeomon said eagerly.

"Fire!" Cannondramon yelled.

Massive boulders and Brachio Bubbles sped from a snowdrift, flattening several of the enemy troops.

"Oh, a fine hit. Now its my turn. Dynamo Cannon!"

The three cannons on her back glowed bright and fired several beams of energy that decimated the horde.

"Oh, jolly good!" she said gleefully.

Then the Vermillimon charged into the battle, along with the enraged Mojyamon.

"Vermin Blaze!"

"Ice Cloud!"

The attacks crashed into the charging enemy's flanks, the right for the Vermillimon and the left for the Mojyamon.

Then the rest of the Resistance launched their attack.

"Cheese Bomb!"

"Stun Bubble!"

"Rock Fist!"

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

"Fireball!"

"Pummel Whack!"

"Bomber!"

"Party Time!"

"Drill Spin!"

"Symphony Crusher!"

"Volcanic Strike!"

"Ninja Knife!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Blaze Blast!"

"Black Saber!"

"Pit Bomb!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Master Fire!"

"Smiley Bomb!"

"Metal Smirk Bomb!"

"Aurora Force!"

"Tai Chi!"

"Black Hail!"

"Iron Claws!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

The attacks greatly reduced the attackers, but there were many more where they came from. SaberLeomon stuck his head in the frigid waters.

"Brr, its freezing! Right! Blow the charges then do your stuff!"

Plesiomon grinned.

"About time. We've been waiting for the go-ahead for ages. Blow em!"

Bombs blasted holes in the ice, and the charging Covenant forces couldn't stop themselves in time. Several of them wound up in the frozen water, and the rest had to slow down to avoid the same fate, which allowed more to be destroyed.

Then the water Digimon finished off the ones in the frozen sea, then leapt out of the holes.

"Blasting Spout!"

"Ice Breath!"

"Aqua Blaster!"

"Fossil Bite!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

The enemies surrounding the hole were blown apart, and the two Digidestined Megas charged out and started blasting apart the surrounding enemies. Plesiomon then jumped back in, while Vikemon charged forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You alright Kari?" Magnadramon asked.

Kari sighed in exhaustion.

"Just annoyed. And I know what I'm going to do now."

"Do you? Good."

Kari smiled sadly.

"You wont be saying that when you hear what it is."

Magnadramon never had any time to ask, as the enemy was pouring from Misty Trees like there was no tomorrow.

"Ready Seraphimon?" she asked.

"Definitely. Let's put these guys on ice."

Magnadramon sighed.

"They don't get any better. Why do I get stuck with him? Why me? I'm a nice person. Why me?" she wailed, and Kari and TK sniggered.

Seraphimon smiled, and then shot forward.

"Hallowed Ascension!"

Yellow beams blasted apart several of them, and Magnadramon then swooped down after him.

"Hermit Fog!"

They were surrounded in fog, giving the Digidestined an extra opportunity to do damage.

"Their future is clouded." Seraphimon said cheerily.

Magnadramon turned to him.

"For god's sake! If you don't stop making crappy jokes I'm going to feed you to Ghoulmon!"

Seraphimon laughed, and Magnadramon flew downwards.

"Fire Tornado!"

Several more troops were destroyed, but more had used initiative, and had come out of the fog.

"Flame Fist!" the Flarizamon yelled.

"Oh dear, the heat is on." Seraphimon said, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Magnadramon gave a snarl and shot up, and the attack hit the trees, which caught light. The blaze started to spread./

"Find Plesiomon!" she yelled to a Mamemon on the ground.

Seraphimon then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Seraphimon, if this is another stupid knock knock joke, I will eat you myself!"

"The trees are moving."

She slumped in exhaustion.

"Riddles now. It's the wind and the fire. That's why we need Plesiomon, to put it out." she said in a suppressed angry tone.

"No they are woman!"

She looked. TK and Kari were of no use as they were both cackling madly on their partner's backs.

"Christ they are. Sorry Seraphimon."

"That's quite alright. you always were rather wooden in the head."

The dragon turned to him, and flashed her teeth, and he desisted.

Down below, the Covenant forces were suddenly swarmed by a host of Woodmon. There were hundreds of them, and they chased the remaining forces out of Misty Trees, which were heating up fast. Then, a massive Cherrymon, and a Kokatrimon charged through.

"Foul Covenant, besmirching my forest! Be gone!" Cherrymon cried in rage.

"Frozen Fire Shot!"

The two led the Woodmon into the amassed forces, and the fight was on.

"Cherrymon? Is that the same on who played with Matt's head?" TK asked, regaining control.

"No, its his father."

The Woodmon, who had emerged from the trees charged at the Covenant forces from the Misty Trees, and divided up the enemy. Cherrymon and Kokatrimon gave enraged cries and rushed forward, blasting away with their attacks.

There was then a cry, as Monzaemon appeared, leading about twenty ToyAgumon, fifty Tinmon and twelve Hagurumon, all into the battle.

The enemy however, wasn't that stupid. They started to clamber all over the snowdrifts and into the centre of Freezeland, their attacks distracting the Resistance.

"Cant have that! Let's go!" Monzaemon yelled, and the Toy Town forces attacked.

The Misty Trees attacked at the same time, and they started to push in toward the centre.

"They'll give the enemy a chilly disposition." Seraphimon, unable to contain himself.

"AAAAAH!" Magnadramon screamed, and flew off, Kari laughing on her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon snarled. Freezeland was, in retrospect, a very bad place for a battle. Forces were surging from Misty Trees, and the fire there was preventing any escape that way. Also, the enemy was better prepared, and the natural terrain also made it difficult for his forces to get anywhere. His Tankmon were all on odd angles, and their bolts kept blasting apart their own battalions.

"Who's idea was it to come here?" Ghoulmon snarled.

"Yours I believe." Boltmon said as he filed his nails.

"Well, why are you all here doing nothing!? WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Phoenixmon are decimating most of the troops coming over the bridge, Seraphimon and Magnadramon are helping defeat the Misty Trees forces, Plesiomon and Vikemon have already defeated most of our sea forces, HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon are knocking our forces off the bridges and into the canyon, and the others are attacking our artillery! Move!"

They leapt to it, HiAndromon going after the three bridge attackers, SkullMammothmon going for Vikemon, who had just resurfaced, and Boltmon going after Rosemon.

"The Holy ones are mine!"

Ghoulmon sprang up to get to them, but he was whacked down by a massive orange tail.

"What!?"

Cannondramon snarled at him.

"You are going to pay for all you have done." she growled.

She charged at him, and the fight was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SkullMammothmon was meant to be going after Vikemon, but the Mojyamon tribe was a little to the side, along with a host of Woodmon and Rookiees from Freezeland itself.

"Stampede Dash!"

He crashed into several, destroying a large group of SnowAgumon. He then attacked.

"Trunk Laser!"

Thirty Woodmon blew apart, and the Mojyamon scrambled away in retreat.

"I'm going to get ya!" he said happily.

He galloped after them, but then the massive hairy form of Vikemon crashed his maces into SkullMammothmon's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh no you wont." Vikemon promised.

Vikemon then shoved him away, and the evil elephant laughed.

"You pathetic fool. Do you really think you can stop the Covenant?"

Vikemon grinned.

"We've done pretty well so far."

SkullMammothmon gave a roar.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

Vikemon took the attack in the chest, and sagged.

"Trunk Laser!"

This attack knocked Vikemon into the water behind him.

"You see? You are no match for me!"

Vikemon didn't respond. He then leapt up right in front of SkullMammothmon, making the evil Digimon rear up on his back legs.

"Artic Blizzard!"

Massive, jagged shards of ice crashed into SkullMammothmon, sending him twirling away and crashing into the water, flattening a house in the process.

SkullMammothmon snarled, and leapt out.

"You insignificant fool! You aren't even at your strongest yet! I am going to destroy you!"

Vikemon smiled.

"Come on then!"

Cody moaned.

"We cant win."

"Yes we can. Watch."

"Trunk Laser!"

Vikemon turned hi shield to it, so that it deflected back and hit SkullMammothmon in the mouth. As the elephant spluttered, Vikemon dashed towards him and grabbed his trunk.

"Here we go!" he said, swinging his enemy around by the trunk.

SkullMammothmon gave a cry of pain as Vikemon let go of his trunk, and the skeleton crashed to the ground.

"Trunk Laser!"

Vikemon deflected it harmlessly into the ground, melting the snow.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

Vikemon laughed, grabbing the bone from midair and crushed it easily.

"Come on then, if you're so powerful!" Vikemon laughed.

"Will you please stop goading the big, ugly, angry, evil elephant!?" Cody pleaded.

SkullMammothmon gave an enraged roar and dragged his foot along the ground.

"Stampede Dash!"

SkullMammothmon then rushed towards him. Vikemon smiled, took his axe off his back, and held it out in front of him.

"Viking Axe!"

SkullMammothmon laughed, and then noticed that his feet were sliding. He couldn't stop. Vikemon had melted the snow with his attack! And now he was heading straight towards Vikemon's raised axe, sliding along the ice.

"Oh, bugger!"

His momentum was carrying him forward.

"NOO!"

With that, SkullMammothmon tried to dig in his heels, but it was too late. He slid right into the axe, and was split in two.

Vikemon laughed as SkullMammothmon was sliced in half lengthways, and the elephant burst into data.

"Told you I'd beat him." he said happily to Cody.

"Cool. But, let's not antagonise the bad guys any further, ok?"

"Right-ho!"

Vikemon then trotted off to fight another battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cannondramon slammed her tail into Ghoulmon, knocking the leader of the Covenant backwards.

"Back, beast!" he commanded, but she ignored him.

She head butted him, and as he staggered, she watched SkullMammothmon be destroyed.

"Another one down. You're running out of allies." she said gleefully.

"So are the Resistance! Eye Blow!"

She bent her head to allow it to bounce off her cannons. She grinned.

"Ghoulmon, you're rule is failing. You have managed to provoke most of File Island to war, you have tried to split up the Digidestined and you have killed many good Digimon. How do you justify yourself?"

Ghoulmon growled.

"I am the ruler of the Digital World, and I have been charged with destroying the Digidestined, and no one is going to stop me!"

Cannondramon snarled.

"You show no remorse?"

"None!"

"Then suffer the consequences!"

She slammed into him, and he was knocked flying. She then slammed her gargantuan tail into him, knocking him off his feet.

"Eye Blow!"

She hit him with her tail before the bolt fired, sending it into another regiment of his troops. She then slammed her head under him, flipping him up into the air.

"Dynamo Cannon!"

The three beams blasted out of her cannons and sent him hurtling across the battlefield.

"Fire!" she called.

Boulders, Brachio Bubbles, Black Sabers, Blaze Blasts and Vermin Blazes flashed out of nowhere and slammed into the ruler of the Covenant. As he gave a pained scream, he was sent hurtling to the bottom of Great Canyon.

"Excellent job everyone!" she said happily.

She then looked at where Ghoulmon had disappeared.

"Debt's nearly repaid Ghoulmon."

She gave a great roar, and her dinosaurs followed her out in a massive stampede against the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemon finished cutting apart a Darkizamon, and leapt up to the bridge again. Things were going well. SkullMammothmon had been destroyed, and there were only three Covenant members left. The charge from Misty Trees had crippled a large number of Covenant forces, and DinoVeemon's group was flattening the heavy artillery. Ghoulmon had been forced into retreat by Cannondramon, and the Resistance was taking full advantage of that. She turned to observe the rest of the battle, and ducked in time to save her head parting company with her shoulders.

"Boltmon!" she hissed.

Boltmon laughed.

"I'm going to give you a little payback!" he vowed, and swung his axe again.

"Roses Rapier!"

Her sword materialised in time to block the attack. She licked out at him, and lunged forward with her blade, however Boltmon was on the defensive, and blocked her attack. She flew over him, and landed behind him, her blade coming down at him with force. Boltmon cackled and kicked her in the chest, but she did the splits as she landed, forcing herself to her feet in an instant and lunging for Boltmon's chest.

The battle went on, entering such ferocity that both sides paused in their own battles to watch as they fought. Rosemon was a burning cyclone of energy, attacking high and low, in long, elegant strokes, while Boltmon fought hard and fast, with heavy handed attacks that would leave him open in places, which Rosemon wouldn't be able to take advantage of before they disappeared.

On and on they fought, neither fighter gaining the upper hand.

Mimi watched entranced as her friend battle the android.

"Come on Rosemon, stick your sword in him!" she yelled.

Rosemon wasn't as powerful as she was the time before that. Then it occurred to Mimi that she had the support of the crest behind her last time. Taking a deep breath, she called on her sincerity, ands the green light poured into her friend.

"Thanks Mimi!" she called.

With that, the duel gathered pace. Rosemon was faster, and more sure in her strikes, and Boltmon was forced onto the defensive. He was steadily being forced back, and they started to duel up the icy slopes outside Ice Sanctuary. They came to the top, and Boltmon knew the end was near.

"You're finished Boltmon. You've run out of room."

"Really?"

He then leapt at her, and knocked her hurtling off the Sanctuary and crashing into a snowdrift, where she lay face down.

He sprang down after her, his axe raised to cleave her in two.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The glowing flowers knocked him flying to the ground, where he quickly scrambled up. The two faced off, and then sprang at each other.

Their weapons clanged, and then with one swift movement, Rosemon took Boltmon's new hand off. She pointed her blade at his throat.

"Yield." she demanded.

"Never!"

He swung his axe.

"Battle Tomahawk!"

The axe hit her, and knocked her, spiralling her into a snowdrift. She leapt to her feet, as the deranged android charged.

"Tomahawk Crusher!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

The two attacks crashed into each other, and Boltmon roared in rage.

"Battle Tomahawk!"

An orange beam lanced out from his axe, but it wasn't enough. Rosemon's pink attack defeated it, and it was the end.

"Thorn Whip!"

Her whip threw him up into the air.

"Battle Tomahawk!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

Boltmon's attack frizzled out, and Rosemon sprang up.

"Roses Rapier!"

Her blade came through his neck and right shoulder, and with one last enraged scream, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HiAndromon came out of nowhere, firing his laser.

"Atomic Ray!"

The red beam lanced into Phoenixmon's chest, knocking her into HerculesKabuterimon and crashing them both to the bottom of the chasm. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were thrown on the defensive.

"Death Boom!"

The bomb crashed into WarGreymon, throwing him out of sight.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The missiles streaked away at HiAndromon, who leapt high in the air.

"Atomic Ray!"

MetalGarurumon was hit in the side, and the great metal dog crashed to the ground. Now they were in trouble. While there were only regular troops left, as Ghoulmon had vanished and the others had been destroyed, none of the Digidestined Digimon could be spared as they were all facing off the enemy army. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only ones available to fight HiAndromon. And the massive android was steadily coming closer, to finish MetalGarurumon off.

WarGreymon then rocketed towards him.

"Mega Claw!"

HiAndromon laughed insanely and caught WarGreymon before he could deal any damage. He then threw him into MetalGarurumon, who moaned in pain.

HiAndromon stalked towards them. He was too powerful. The lethal robot was going to kill them both.

"In what world could you have possibly beaten me?" he asked, and raised his arm.

"WarGreymon!" Tai cried.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled.

"Atomic Ray!"

WarGreymon's foot then lanced out and took HiAndromon's foot from under him.

"Gotcha." he said, and the two leapt to their feet.

"I don't know about you pal, but I'm fed up of getting kicked around." MetalGarurumon said.

"You reckon?"

"I do."

"Ok then!"

The two shot into the air, and Tai and Matt's digivices activated in unison.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

Omnimon, last seen in the fight against Diaboramon had returned. Just in time to see the extent of the Covenant's trickery.

Hundreds of boats were approaching, and they were full of Covenant troops. There weren't enough water Digimon to stop them all, and they would soon be at the shore. And as the Resistance hadn't yet finished with the first wave, things were about to take a turn for the worst.

Then they did.

"Death Boom!"

The attack caught Omnimon right in the chest, and he crashed to the ground, where HiAndromon leaped upon him and started pummelling him. Omnimon grunted, and moved his WarGreymon headed arm to protect him.

"Transcendent Sword!"

He slashed at HiAndromon, who sprang off, allowing Omnimon to his feet.

Omnimon growled deep in his throat, and HiAndromon dashed at them.

"Death Boom!"

"Double Breath!"

A stream of fire erupted from the WarGreymon arm, and a wave of ice erupted from the MetalGarurumon arm.

"HiAndromon, you and your Covenant will not succeed."

HiAndromon laughed evilly.

"We already have! Your Resistance will die here!"

The two attacks then blew apart, knocking Omnimon off balance.

"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt yelled together.

HiAndromon then slammed his shoulder into Omnimon, knocking him off the cliff.

"NOO!" Tai yelled.

"Omnimon!" Matt screamed.

Omnimon then sprang up from the cliff.

"Transcendent Sword!"

The sword made contact this time, taking a chunk out of HiAndromon's armour.

"Not good enough." he purred, and the droid gave an enraged cry and attacked.

Omnimon paled.

"Oh oh."

"Death Boom!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

The two attacks, one clear one bright yellow, collided in midair, and they bounced back and forwards between the two fighters. Omnimon then leapt up into the air, coming down with his sword drawn. HiAndromon was on the move however, and had gotten out of the way.

"Atomic Ray!"

The red beam lanced out, but Omnimon was gone. He was far above them, and was pointing his cannon at the approaching troop ships.

"Supreme Cannon!"

Bolts shot out and blasted ships apart, greatly reducing the approaching reinforcements.

HiAndromon gave an enraged cry and sprang up, tackling Omnimon from the air.

Omnimon crashed to the ground, but was on his feet in an instant.

"Supreme Cannon!"

Fireballs fired from the cannon, blasting several holes in the landscape, but still missing HiAndromon.

"Grr. Transcendent Sword!"

"Copy Paste!"

HiAndromon created a sword of his own and began to battle with it. Omnimon gave an irritated growl, and licked HiAndromon backwards, turning to flee. HiAndromon gave an enraged cry, and leapt in front of him.

"You're going nowhere!" he vowed.

"And you're going to the afterlife. You fell for it!"

And Omnimon shoved his cannon into the hole he had created before.

"Oh no! Atomic Ray!"

Omnimon blocked the attack with his shield, and laughed.

"Death Boom!"

He blocked that with the opposite shield.

"NOOO!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

There was a blinding light, and with a tortured, death like scream, HiAndromon was blown apart in a massive supernova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon laughed as the remainder of his fleet landed, and thousands more troops spilled out. He was about to fly to meet them, when Omnimon landed in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, flashing his cannon.

Ghoulmon snarled, and turned, only to see Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon.

"Leaving so soon?" HerculesKabuterimon asked politely.

Rosemon, Plesiomon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon then cut off another escape route.

"It's rude to leave without thanking your hosts." Plesiomon admonished.

The other Digidestined Digimon then finished the circle around him. Ghoulmon was trapped.

"Ghoulmon, you have conquered the Digital World, enslaved hundreds of innocent Digimon, and ruined several lives. How do you justify yourself?" Seraphimon demanded.

Ghoulmon roared.

"I do not justify myself to anyone, Digimon or child alike! You little fools know nothing of what is to come, and you will not live to see it! My army will destroy you!"

It was true that the army was charging towards the Resistance forces, and SaberLeomon was obviously getting ready for a last stand with the rest of them.

"Surrender to us now, and avoid further loss of life." Magnadramon demanded.

"Never! Ghoul Wing!"

The grey blade shot out from his wings, and knocked them all about, as Ghoulmon rocketed skyward.

"Oh nuts." Mantismon moaned.

"Take them my friends!" Ghoulmon ordered.

The Digimon then sprang forward.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Lightning Arrow!"

Hundreds of Digimon were blown apart by the wave of attacks, And Ghoulmon went pale.

"Now!" Azulongmon yelled.

"Blazing Helix!"

"Auror Storm!"

"Tai Chi!"

"Black Hail!"

"Iron Claws!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Dynamo Cannon!"

"Howling Crusher!"

The attacks ended, and there were massive holes in Ghoulmon's reinforcements. He gave a whimper, and knew he had but one choice.

"RETREAT!"

The enemy army didn't need telling twice, and they fled for the bridges.

"YES!" Davis called out in victory.

"I say we give them a parting gift. What do you say?" Omnimon asked.

"Definitely." Rosemon said, and they leapt in pursuit.

Omnimon flew up high, and pointed his cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!"

Massive balls of energy blasted apart entire battalions, making obvious holes in Ghoulmon's fleeing army. While the other Digimon attacked with everything they had, it was Omnimon who turned the tide, blowing massive holes in the entire army as they fled over the bridges of Great Canyon. His Supreme Cannon killed hundreds of retreating enemy Digimon.

"Seems to me that those bridges are very unstable." HerculesKabuterimon helpfully.

Rosemon smiled, and flew off.

"Roses Rapier!"

Her blade cut one side of the bridge, sending all the troops that were rushing across hurtling to their doom. Between her and Omnimon, and the battle before hand, more than half of the Covenant's army had been destroyed that day, and along with the deaths of the Covenant members themselves, it was a very good day.

"Victory, we have victory!" Piximon yelled happily.

As the Resistance cheered, Azulongmon frowned.

"Yes, we won the Battle for Freezeland. The Battle for the rest of the world is about to begin."

**The Covenant is nearly defeated!**

**Ghoulmon is the only one left, and we've defeated half of their army, and we've also seen the return of Omnimon.**

**Now, next chapter wer see what Kari's decided on, a bit more of our newest couple, the victory bash and an unexpected chain of events, before we come to the final battle in the chapter after the next.**

**We're near the end!**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Eighteen

Final Gathering

The celebrations continued long into the night. Leomon challenged Tai to a drinking game, and they both wound up unconscious on the floor.

"They have pissed out." Gabumon said.

Meanwhile, Joe and Mimi were tucked away in a quiet corner, getting better acquainted.

The Digimon were all bragging about how they had killed a Covenant member, and the Sovereigns were all dancing, which was quite the extraordinary sight.

"We cant afford to let Ghoulmon recover. We must strike hard and fast." Wormmon said after a while.

"Agreed, yep yep. We're going after him as soon as possible." Piximon said.

In the centre of the cavern, Biyomon and Palmon were dancing with Gabumon and Gomamon. Over in the corner, Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon were having an argument.

"Now what are they arguing about?" Cody asked.

"Probably who Kari's deciding on." Ken said boredly.

Yolei smiled.

"I'm sure it'll shock everyone."

That perked up their interest.

"You know who's she going to pick?" Ken asked.

"Tell us!" Cody badgered.

Yolei grinned.

"Nope, that's her business."

Kari took Davis and TK into a corner.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for all I've done to you. If I could change it, I would, but I cant. And I cant decide between the two of you. It's just too hard. I've fallen for the two of you, and I cant choose one over the other. So, I would really appreciate it if you two would just leave me alone for a while. Don't flirt with me, don't look after me, just leave me alone. Please."

The two of them looked hurt and confused, but nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

She kissed the two on the cheek, and vanished into the crowds of celebrating Digimon.

TK looked at Davis.

"What now?" he asked unhappily.

"I suppose we just go on as normal. And wait for her." Davis answered.

The three arguing Digimon looked at them sympathetically and followed their partners.

Gennai smiled as Arukenimon sat down beside him, exhausted from dancing with Mummymon.

"We wouldn't have gotten so far without you my dear. Thank you."

She smiled.

"You know, it was actually quite nice doing something for the right reason. And there's something about the kids. They inspire you." she said fondly.

He laughed.

"And Ken? How are you and Mummymon getting on with him?"

Arukenimon looked across at Ken, who was arm wrestling Cody.

"We're fine. I think me trying to save him, and Mummymon trying to save Yolei convinced him we're on your side."

"And BlackWarGreymon?"

She looked across to her massive creation, who was dancing with Cannondramon (which was very difficult I assure you).

"Hmm." she said, avoiding the issue.

"Ah."

The party continued until late into the night, when Mimi suddenly reappeared, wrapped in a blanket, looking exhausted.

"Mimi! What's happened!?" Palmon demanded, concerned.

Mimi smiled.

"Oh nothing. He's just not what I expected."

She bent down, and beckoned Sora, Yolei, Kari and the female Digimon close.

"He's like dynamite!" she whispered, and hopped back off, with apples for two.

Palmon stared in shock after her.

"Well, just goes to show: you don't judge a book by its cover." she said.

Azulongmon cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have won a major victory. Ghoulmon is the only remaining enemy we have. Tomorrow, we march on Mount Infinity. For tonight, eat, drink, be merry, and rest, for tomorrow, we're at war!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghoulmon bowed before the massive screen.

"They have gotten too far my lord! All the others are dead, and they've all reached Mega!"

"Then we'll just have to try something else. You will destroy them my friend." said the deep voice on the other end.

"But!"

"But nothing! Even if you fail, there are other schemes afoot, other plans to put into motion. I'd rather you succeeded, but if you don't, I'll understand. But, we cant have you being totally slaughtered."

A ball of green light flew out from the screen and coursed into Ghoulmon.

"Ghoulmon digivolve to…VenomGhoulmon!"

Ghoulmon had doubled in size, and was now a bright, acid green, and had massive teeth in his mouth.

"Thank you my lord."

The one on the other end laughed.

"They will be no match for you my friend. You will obliterate them!"

And the two cackled evilly.

**Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted the Kari, TK, Davis love traingle to come to an end! And sorry this is such a short chapter, but this is the second last one, before I go and do Spyro, whos been a bit neglected the poor thing.**

**Joe and Mimi are really hitting it off, and things are very fiery between them if you catch me drift;)**

**And Ghoulmon has digivolved! How is that possible!? And what will this mean for the Digidestined? Will they be able to defeat the last member of the Covenant as he has digivolved beyond Mega? And who was he talking to?**

**More of that to come in future stories, but the next one is the last chapter, and I will start it tomorrow, I promise!**

**Until it's uploaded, please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Nineteen

Battle at Mount Infinity

They gathered in the main chamber for the last time.

"Due to the fact that Rosemon, in her wisdom, managed to destroy the bridges, we are now going to have to march all the way around the island to get to Mount Infinity. Which means they can hold us off, or arrange a trap." Cannondramon said.

"If they're waiting for us, we'll be slaughtered before we even get close to the mountain." Ken said grimly.

"And Ghoulmon knows that he cannot hold off the lot of you. So, he will have everyone he can get in your way to stop you reaching your goal." Azulongmon said.

"We will be there to take the enemy head on, and battle through to the foot of the mountain." said Leomon.

"But you lot will still have to get to the palace to confront Ghoulmon." Arukenimon said.

Davis looked at Ken.

"Imperialdramon?" he asked.

"Makes sense."

"Imperialdramon moves very fast, and his Positron Laser will clear the field a little bit. That should give you enough room to get through Mount Panorama and into Native Forest." Davis explained.

"And all of us will be inside?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. And his attack should blow a big enough hole in the palace wall for us to get in through, so when Ghoulmon's choking on the dust, the rest of you get out and digivolve."

Wizardmon sat back.

"Totally mad plan. Narrow margin for failure. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The army set off an hour later. The reinforcements from Toy Town and Misty Trees had also joined the Resistance, and now it was every dissenter they could find who was now marching off to the final battle.

They walked mostly in silence, knowing that death was a serious possibility. However, the fact that there was only Ghoulmon left, and that the Digidestined were prepared to risk their own lives gave them a sense of pride, and they were determined to see peace restored to their world.

They finally reached Mount Panorama.

"We split in half here. When you see Zhuqiamon send up his attack, make your move." Leomon said as the troops marshalled themselves.

The Digidestined nodded.

"Good luck to you all." Azulongmon said.

"I don't normally like humans, but you lot are very good. I'm honoured to have fought with you." Zhuqiamon said.

"Best of luck to you." Baihumon said.

Arukenimon and Mummymon approached.

"You carry all our hopes. And I'm glad we're working together for a change."

They smiled at the two as they changed into their Digimon forms, and walked off.

"Be safe Gatomon. You too Kari." Wizardmon said, giving them both a hug.

"All of you be safe." Cannondramon said fondly, and they set off.

"Good luck." BlackWarGreymon said.

And with that the army split into two, and set off for their destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VenomGhoulmon snarled at the Phantomon in charge of his forces.

"If anything but the Digidestined gets this far, I will make sure you aren't even reborn." he promised.

"Yes my lord."

With that, he heard cannons firing. Cannondramon's group had attacked.

He laughed.

"Come to me Digidestined, and I will destroy you all!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dynamo Cannon!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Aurora Force!"

"Snake Bandage!"

They, along with all the other attacks in Cannondramon's group blasted apart several troops guarding the entrance to Mount Panorama. Then there was more.

"Iron Claws!"

"Black Hail!"

"Tai Chi!"

"Spider Thread!"

These attacks came from Drill Tunnel, and the fight was on as the Resistance attacked from the two locations and started to blow apart the enemy troops. The two forces then joined up, and the air forces swooped down, Wizardmon leading them from the back of Zhuqiamon.

"Thunder Spell!"

Then the dinosaurs finished their long walk around to Dragon Eye Lake and let loose with a barrage of stones.

"The battle has begun!" Leomon called as he sliced one Tankmon apart with his sword.

"Zhuqiamon, now!" Ogremon yelled.

"Blazing Helix!"

The attack shot up into the air and exploded like a firework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the signal! Now guys!" Davis called.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"

The massive flying beast was ready, and the Digidestined entrered his jetpack.

"Hold on!"

He then reared off the ground, and flew over the mountain.

Down below, the three arms of the attack force had joined up, but they were getting no closer to Mount Infinity. The battle was terribly risky anyway, as enemy forces could attack them from behind when they went for the mountain, but it was the only one they had.

"Clear the field heading to the mountain!" Ken ordered.

"Positron Laser!"

The massive ball of energy blasted apart dozens of troops, and allowed the Resistance to surge forward, their attacks keeping the others at bay.

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon sped onward, blasting apart battalion after battalions s he headed for the mountain.

"That should give them some room to move." Joe said as they flew over quickly.

The Resistance sped forward into the breach, destroying more as they pushed on.

"There's loads of Tankmon on that ridge!" Yolei cried, pointing.

"Positron Laser!"

The blast hit.

"Not anymore!"

Imperialdramon sped towards the palace.

"Get ready guys! Positron Laser!"

The blast blew a hole in the wall, and the massive Digimon shot in, dispensing his passengers as he did so.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

Imperialdramon reverted back to Veemon wand Wormmon.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Wormmon warp digivolve to…Mantismon!"

The room was dark around them as the dusr settled.

"Where is he?" Sora asked anxiously.

"He cant be far." Izzy said.

"Correct!"

They all span to see Ghoulmon, but he wasn't Ghoulmon.

He was two times larger, he had massive, pointed teeth in his mouth and he was a bright acid green.

"Um, who's that?" Kari asked nervously.

He laughed.

**VenomGhoulmon: Unknown**

"That's it Digidestined! You don't know me because someone of my level has never existed before. Allow me to fill you in. I am VenomGhoulmon, a Super level Digimon! And I am more than enough to deal with you, pathetic little fools!"

Matt leaned forward.

"He digivolved beyond Mega? That's not good!"

"Now Digidestined, behold my power!"

VenomGhoulmon, who was already twice the size of Ghoulmon, let out an evil laugh, and started to grow. He burst apart the roof of the palace, and when he opened out his red wings, he blocked out the sun.

Down on the ground, the Resistance stopped fighting.

"What on earth is that?" Arukenimon asked in terror.

"I think he's digivolved." Leomon said in fear.

The Sovereigns looked at each other in alarm.

"Proof?" Azulongmon asked.

"No. But it's close." Baihumon responded.

The Digidestined froze in shock.

"How?" Mimi asked in a small voice.

"Never mind how, just get him!" Rosemon said, and the Digimon leapt for him.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

The attacks hit VenomGhoulmon in the wing, but he was so massive it didn't harm him at all.

"That's not good." Magnadramon moaned.

VenomGhoulmon laughed.

"You fools! I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine! You aren't worth my time! Venom Wing!"

His wings glowed green, and they flapped, and a massive blast of energy was released from them, which blasted the Digidestined into the mountain. VenomGhoulmon then took off and swept down at the Resistance forces.

"Toxic Mist!"

He opened his mouth and deadly green gas billowed outwards, and several Digimon collapsed, but then the Sovereigns put themselves in his way, along with BlackWarGreymon and Cannondramon.

"Get him! Tai Chi!" Fanglongmon cried.

"Aurora Force!"

"Iron Claws!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Black Hail!"

"Dynamo Cannon!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

The attacks hit him, but to no effect.

"Poison Glare!"

A beam of sickly green energy shot out from his eye and knocked them all to the ground. He then swept down to terrorise his enemies.

Up on the mountain, the Digidestined were in a state of shock.

"How has he digivolved beyond Mega?" Yolei demanded.

"Myotismon did." Tai said.

"That was just another Mega form. He's a Super, whatever that means." Matt said.

The Digimon were all battered, but ready to continue the fight.

"He's massive. He's too big for our attacks to harm him." Vikemon complained.

"But how has me made himself bigger? The one we saw first must have been his normal size." Kari said as she rubbed Magnadramon's snout, watching as VenomGhoulmon used more gas to knock out more forces on the ground.

"We've not seen something like that since we fought Devimon." Seraphimon said sadly as he and the others got to their feet.

TK's eyes lit up.

"That's it! He's used dark things to make himself bigger. We can drive it out with the Digivices and crests!"

Tai looked at the others.

"If we don't cut him down to size somehow, we're all dead. Worth a try."

They all nodded, and VenomGhoulmon cackled as he shot into the air and glared down at them all.

"You see! I can destroy your army if I so desire! You are no match for me, and it is time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

He swooped at them, intent on their destruction.

"NOW!" Tai yelled.

Twelve Digivices then emitted a powerful light, that slowed him, but not enough.

"Clever, but it will do you no good." he snarled.

They all then closed their eyes.

"Call on your crests!" WarGreymon urged.

"Courage!" Tai yelled.

"Friendship!" said Matt.

"Love!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"Reliability!"

"Hope!"

"Light!"

"Loyalty!"

"Kindness!"

"Wisdom!"

"Compassion!"

The spectrum of coloured beams lanced out from their chests, and hit VenomGhoulmon, who screamed, as massive gears were forced from him, along with dark rings and dark spirals.

"What?" Ken demanded.

"Damn you! You forced out my toys that I found lying around. Old things, but serviceable. But I can still destroy you!"

While he was back to his usual size, he was still immensely powerful.

"Get him!" Tai and Davis yelled.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever Flame!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

This time the attacks did damage, creating massive wounds that showed the black muscles and blood underneath.

"AAAH! Blasted Digidestined! It will do you no good! Venom Wing!"

The attack crashed into the Digidestined and knocked them from the air, and left the kids alone.

"Knockout Gas!"

The yellow gas reached them, and the humans promptly collapsed, all aside from Tai and Matt, while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were left in the air.

"Omnimon?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"It may be our only chance. Come on!"

The digivices glowed.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, DNA digivolve to…Omnimon!"

The kids down below awoke slowly, with splitting headaches, and observed Omnimon appear.

"Supreme Cannon!"

The strikes did harm VenomGhoulmon, but the damage they were going to inflict had been done. The attack was nothing more than a tickle as they hit VenomGhoulmon, who was still rather large, even without the gears and spirals.

VenomGhoulmon laughed evilly.

"This is it? This is all the famed Omnimon can offer!? You're not worth my time! Poison Glare!"

The attack hit Omnimon in the chest, breaking his armour and sending him hurtling backwards. VenomGhoulmon flew after him, grabbed him and then slammed him to the ground with enough force to split diamond.

"This is the end Digidestined! No more!"

Omnimon struggled weakly to his feet.

"Transcendent Sword!"

Omnimon gave one last valiant effort to harm him, but VenomGhoulmon cackled, took the sword between two black fingernails, and broke it.

"Byebye."

He then flicked Omnimon away, and he flew upward, to finish them off.

Omnimon gave a grunt as he crashed into the rocks of the mountain.

"Omnimon!" Tai said in concern as he ran up to him.

"Please get up." Matt implored as VenomGhoulmon's wings started to glow.

VenomGhoulmon had won, and had thrashed the Digidestined with ease. Yet, Omnimon still struggled to his feet.

"Get…behind me." he said weakly, raising his cannon.

"You'll die!" Tai said desperately.

"So…will you…if I don't." Omnimon breathed slowly.

The other Digimon had been wrecked by VenomGhoulmon, and none of them could get up to help.

"He's too powerful. This is the end." Valkyrimon said.

"Please! You have to help them! Save them!" Kari begged.

"We cant Kari. He's too powerful." Magnadramon mewed.

Down on the ground, the Resistance forces were surrounded, and lying on the ground, also defeated.

"We've lost Azulongmon. But, we can make sure that that monster up there, is destroyed." Cannondramon breathed.

"Yes. Correct. We must help." Gennai breathed shallowly.

"Agreed. We're dead anyway. So we may as well try to let them escape." Azulongmon said, and closed his eyes.

Phoenixmon nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Very well." she said.

Then, beams of golden energy shot from every good Digimon, even Arukenimon and Mummymon, and coursed into Omnimon, repairing his wounds. The golden light surrounded him, and then the Digidestined Digimon then joined in. Then the digivices then activated and fired more energy into Omnimon and the crests did the same.

"That tingles!" Omnimon said happily.

"Venom Wing!"

VenomGhoulmon gave an evil laugh as he dove at them.

Then Tai and Matt's digivices reacted again.

"What?" Matt asked.

"How?" Tai demanded.

"Omnimon digivolve to…MegaOmnimon!"

Gone was Omnimon. In his place, there was MegaOmnimon.

Twice the size, sheathed in golden armour, and with a massive gun on one hand and a massive sword in the other. On his back was a massive shield, and behind that a jetpack.

"Cool!" they all said in unison.

Down on the ground, the Resistance had collapsed in exhaustion, and the others had reverted to their In-trainings while the kids had collapsed.

VenomGhoulmon stopped short.

"Impossible!" he cried.

"Perfectly possible! Now watch this!"

MegaOmnimon leapt into the air, and his jetpack activated.

"Omni Cannon!"

The massive gun glowed bright blue, and fired a massive wave of deadly energy that blasted apart hundreds of VenomGhoulmon's troops. Four more blasts, and VenomGhoulmon's army was defeated and running for the hills. The MetalGarurumon head on the shoulder's eyes then dimmed, and the WarGreymon's glowed.

"Omni Blade!"

He shot towards VenomGhoulmon.

"Venom Wing!"

MegaOmnimon cut through the attack, and glared at his enemy.

"Not good." VenomGhoulmon moaned.

"Omni Cannon!"

The other arm fired its attack and cut deep into VenomGhoulmon, who headed for the ground with the force of the attack.

"Omni Blade!"

MegaOmnimon jetted down, and drove a hole right through VenomGhoulmon, who screamed in pain.

"Toxic Mist!"

The cannon sucked the gas in and dissolved it.

"Oh no!"

MegaOmnimon then joined his two arms together, and hands formed.

"Omni Destroyer!"

A massive ball of burning energy, like a miniature sun, formed, one half orange and the other blue. MegaOmnimon then threw it into VenomGhoulmon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The blast overtook VenomGhoulmon, and at the end, he was just plain old Ghoulmon, with hundreds of wounds. He didn't have long left.

"Eye Blow!"

Ghoulmon was cornered and desperate. MegaOmnimon whipped off his shield and that took the attack, and Ghoulmon knew it was the end.

"Omni Blade!"

MegaOmnimon then headed earthward, and Ghoulmon gave a terrified scream.

"I'll be back Digidestined!"

The blade then plunged through Ghoulmon's eye, pinning the evil mastermind to the wall, and with one last scream, Ghoulmon exploded into data.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, and the Covenant was finished. The Phantomon that had served Ghoulmon had escaped the destruction, and had fled with his remaining one hundred and fifty troops, trying to get to the sea, but had been stopped by a force of Coelamon and Dolphmon that had come from Server. Phantomon was brought back, and formally surrendered, and the Covenant was dissolved. The three thousand troops they had had at the final battle were all wiped out, and their masters were dead. The other leaders were then carted off and locked away.

With the defeat of Ghoulmon, File City's inhabitants returned, and the Resistance was taken care of. The exhausted fighters were nursed back to health, and they found a tired Koromon and Tsunomon at the foot of the mountain. The kids were flown down by the Saberdramon and Zhuqiamon himself.

The other Resistance fighters were all back to normal, and everyone was as they should have been.

Their energy had been given up, but after MegaOmnimon had reverted to the two In-Trainings, it went back into the one son the ground, so they were all their appropriate forms.

A week after the final battle, it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us." Leomon said happily as he shook hands with all of them.

"You saved us from destruction, yep yep." Piximon said cheerily.

"But now sadly, it is time to say goodbye." Gennai said.

The kids smiled. They had enjoyed their return to the Digital World, even if it had been very dangerous.

"You're welcome." Tai said.

"Oh, we have gifts for you." Monzaemon said happily.

Wizardmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked.

"These three are going with you, to protect you and to keep us up to date of any developments." Azulongmon said.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried, leaping into his arms and hugging him.

"These two?" Ken asked incredulously.

"Yes. As they are part human, they can blend in. You are to get them a place to stay and a job." Baihumon said happily.

"You're mad." Yolei said sceptically.

"Probably."

Arukenimon and Mummymon went and stood with the Digidestined.

"Yes they are. And your worlds going to see that soon too." she said.

"God help us." Cody said, though he was smiling.

"It's settled then. We're going home." Davis said.

"Indeed. As usual, we have to clean up the mess you lot have made. But we cant thank you enough for what you've done." Gennai said.

"Keep in touch. Something makes me think we haven't seen the last of each other." Fanglongmon said.

"And keep Arukenimon and Mummymon informed of what's going on, so they can report to us." Ebonwumon said.

"Shall do."

The Digimon then stood back.

"And now, it is time for you all to go home." Azulongmon said, and with that, the gate opened above them.

"Bye!" they all cried, as they were sucked upwards.

"Goodbye kids." the Digimon responded.

Then, there was a last bright light, and they were gone.

"Well? Do we tell them that it's the time?" Gennai asked.

"We do not yet have total proof." Baihumon responded.

"That's why we sent that three along with them. To keep us up to date." Ebonwumon said.

"We shall tell them as soon as we have proof. And then, we'll all be in danger." Azulongmon said.

With that, they turned their attention to rebuilding their world, regardless of the battle to come.

High above them, the kids entered back into Tai's apartment building lobby, and then turned their attention to Wizardmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Now what?" they all asked in unison.

Then, the Digimon started to laugh, and the others joined in, and soon the lobby was full of laughter.

**That's the end of the story!**

**Something is afoot, but what?**

**The Covenant is gone, and even though Ghoulmon digivovled to Super, we still won with MegaOmnimon. More on this will come in later stories. Also, in future stories, other things left over from this one will be revaled.**

**Until then though, we've won, the Digidestined are home and have some guests, and this is the end of the story for now.**

**No Digimon for a while, as I'm going to do Spyro, as I've neglected the poor boy. **

**But I will return soon for a new adventure, and things start to get interesting next story!**

**Byee!**

**Until then, farewll and please read and review!**


End file.
